The Manor House
by 11nagrom
Summary: Regina, Emma, David, MM and Henry fall down a swirling portal and emerge in a peculiar manor house after they have just rescued Regina from Greg's torture. With Regina's condition deteriorating, Emma takes her into her care with love and honesty. With confessions and confinement, they bond more so than they could have ever have imagined. SwanQueen, Multichapter. Twists Guaranteed.
1. Falling

Slightly AU. This is going to be a multichapter fanfic, resulting in SwanQueen of course. Also Regina was never given the power stripping band as it does not fit in with some of the storylines of this story. Feel free to leave some feedback if you wish or any comments or suggestions are always welcome. Drop me an ask if you have any other questions, though I will answer those left in the review box at the beginning of every next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Regina lay there, scowling at the man who had decided to torture her for what she had done. She'd just told him that his father was dead, rather enjoyed it actually. She watched the initial horror and then his face grow red with anger. He turned up the dial impossibly further and switched it on once again, taking pleasure in watching Regina's body convulse.

"Now you are never going to hurt anybody ever again!" He shouted. The sound of gunshots surprised him; he flicked a switch to make the electric shocks continue and then ran out of the room, shielding his head from the gunshots as he went.

"Oh my god!" Mary Margaret screamed. "Make it stop David!" Mary Margaret, Emma and David had just arrived at the scene; Neal had gone the other way in an attempt to block them if they ran. Emma stared in horror as Regina's body was frozen in the air, the electricity powering through her body, her eyes were bloodshot. She looked close to death. Emma was fixated in shock.

"How do I turn this thing off?!" David shouted, desperately scanning his eyes over all of the switches and buttons in front of him.

"The dial, turn the dial down!" His wife shouted. After a moment he managed to do so and Regina's body collapsed. They ran over to the former mayor and started undoing the restraints. Emma pulled at the one around her stomach, with great effort, undoing it. She then went to do Regina's left arm and by the time she was done Mary Margaret and David had finished the rest also.

"What the fuck did Regina do to deserve that?" Emma said, exasperated with shock.

"Emma, language." Mary Margaret scolded her. "We'll have to find that out later, our priority right now is keeping her alive."

"She's unconscious." David commented. "She looks like she's about to die.

"She can't die- she- what about Henry?" Emma stuttered in shock. David pulled one of Regina arms over his shoulder and Emma put her other over hers. They lifted her off the table and started briskly walking towards the exit of the building, Regina legs hanging limply as they mostly carried her. Mary Margaret worriedly jogged behind them.

"We seriously need to get her to a hospital now if she has any chance of surviving." Mary Margaret said worriedly.

"I know." David responded. "We're going as fast as we can. Em, I'll lift her over my shoulder in a fireman's lift, that way I can run. It will get her out of here faster" He told her firmly. She nodded and helped guide Regina's body onto his as they carried on speedily walking through the dark hallways. He put her body over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and then began to run. Mary Margaret and Emma quickened their pace and kept up just behind him.

They were going so fast they didn't realise the wide swirling portal, which had just emerged centimetres away from their feet. In that split second before they fell, Emma noticed Henry turn the corner in front of them. She had no idea how he'd gotten there or who had brought him here but she didn't have time to question it as she was now falling down a deep, dark purple portal. She could see David and Regina in the air falling just a metre in front of her. He was no longer carrying Regina but he had hold of her sleeve and he was determined not to let go. Emma could also feel her mother close behind her, occasionally grabbing at her clothes as an attempt to keep her close.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut as the force of the wind was starting to burn them. She just didn't want to lose her family again, they'd been separated from each other too much and she'd been separated from so many families already, she didn't know if she could handle losing one more.

"Woahhhhh!" Emma heard someone yell above them. She opened her eyes, it was Henry's voice. He must have seen them all fall in and made a careless but understandable decision to go in after them and to be together. His family had spent so much time apart, relentlessly finding one another. Maybe it was time for the family to stick together, Regina and all. She'd always been close by and the bad she caused seemed to always have a silver lining, no matter how horrendous it was.

Suddenly everything went black and within a second, everyone was lying in a heap in the middle of a lounge. Henry was at the top as he was the last to enter the portal. He quickly jumped off of whoever he was laying on and looked at them all and their faces of discomfort.

David eased his leg out from the pile and stood up. He leaned down and helped Mary Margaret up so that she was standing beside him. They both had mirroring looks of concern etched on their faces.

Emma's body was sprawled across Regina's and she quickly moved off, then turning the former evil queen's body over so that she was face up. She was still unconscious and looking extremely worse for wear.

"What happened to my mom?" Henry outburst in shock, running over. "Why-why does she look like that?" The rims of Regina's eyes were dark red and despite being unconscious, her body was lightly shaking.

"Henry." As Emma was kneeling up, she was already at his eye level. "Some bad people hurt your mom today and she's not doing so good. But we're going to look after her and it's gonna get better soon. Okay, kid?"

Henry nodded. "Was it Greg and Tamara who hurt her?" He asked worriedly. He looked at his adoptive mother on the floor and how awful she looked. He felt a wave of guilt flow through him.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"They were after me." Henry said with despair. "I think this is all my fault."

"No, no kid. This is something personal between them. It's not your fault Henry. I promise you. Why do you think that they were after you?" Emma asked whilst leaning down to Regina and checking her pulse.

"I don't know, I never found out because Neal protected me so well."

"Neal? What? Where is he? I thought he went the other way?" Emma asked quickly, confusion evident in her voice.

"He fought Tamara. She shot at him a lot but he got her good too. He got shot in the arm and then Tamara threw down a magic bean and Neal fell down the portal." Henry said with tears of panic forming in his eyes. "I tried to run away to get help but then I heard your footsteps and you turned that corner so fast- and you all fell down. I didn't know what to do but I knew I didn't want be alone here so I jumped in after you." He explained.

"So Neal's here?" Emma said with confusion. "Why isn't he where we are? We all stayed together."

Mary Margaret walked over to them and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. "The portals are based on what you think about when you're falling through them. We're here because someone thought about this place." She told them both whilst looking around the large, auburn painted room. It had large dusty portraits of presumably the past owners of the house dotted around the room and an empty fireplace behind them. There was a green velvet sofa in front of them and a dark, light exposure stained coffee table in front of it. The house looked old and neglected, like it hadn't been occupied for a number of years, yet it still had a homely sense to itself. Like many families had carried out happy lives here over the decades.

"Are we in the Enchanted Forest?" David asked while looking around the room they had been brought to. "It looks rather modern."

"I'm not sure." Mary Margaret responded whilst walking over to a covered window. She pulled the thick velvet curtains apart and glanced at their surroundings outside. "There's nothing but acres of long grassy land."

In the meantime, Emma realised what her priorities were and brought her attention back to Regina. She saw what an uncomfortable looking position her body was in and glanced at the comfy looking couch. She leant down and picked up Regina carefully with a strain. Regina wasn't a heavy woman but it was still a difficult job to be doing it on her own. She pulled her over to the couch, Regina's feet scraping against the floor beneath her. She eased the top half of her body down onto it and then picked up her legs, swinging them over so her whole body was occupying the sofa. She grabbed a nearby cushion and put it beneath her head, making sure it was at a comfortable angle. After this was done and once she was fairly satisfied, turned back to Mary Margaret and David and began listening to their conversation again. Henry watched Emma do all of this silently with appreciation and then reaffirmed his attention back to Snow and Charming just like Emma had.

"You know those trees are similar to those of the Enchanted forest but I have never seen those flowers before and those shrubs…-"

Emma soon got tired of this seemingly pointless comparison. It didn't matter precisely where they were. The bottom line was that they weren't in Stroybrooke anymore. Isn't that all that everyone needed to know for now? It pissed her off that Regina had been severely electrified and only she and Henry seemed to remotely care.

"Henry, why don't we leave them to it and go and take care of Regina properly in another room. She needs to be resting in a bed anyway." Emma told him.

"Okay, shall we go and find somewhere first, or shall we just bring her with us?" He asked.

"It would be smarter to find somewhere first. We don't want to cause her any more unnecessary pain while we're looking for a room around this big old house." She explained. He nodded and they set off across the room and opened one of the doors leading out from it. They were met with a wide hallway and four more closed doors around the edges. At the end of the hall was a broad wooden staircase. Emma looked at the magnificent building with admiration: back when it was new, this place would have been absolutely stunning. That much was clear.

"Why don't we try upstairs, Emma? There's likely to be more bedrooms up there." Henry suggested. Emma nodded and they jogged up the creaky staircase until they reached the upstairs landing.

Emma looked around for a moment and then quickly directed herself to another hallway. She stopped in front of a door and turned to speak to Henry whom had just caught up with her. "Okay… How about this one? There's a bathroom just across the hall so it should be suitable."

"How do you know there's a bathroom there? It could just be another bedroom." Henry questioned.

"No, it's a bathroom." Emma repeated.

"Okay…" Henry decided not to push on it further. For some reason, his mother just knew. That was rather odd. He'd bring it up again later.

Emma stopped still and looked at Henry again. She noticed something peeking over his shoulders. "Hey kid, you're wearing a backpack!"

"Yes, I have been the whole time." He smiled at her unnecessary excitement.

"Well what do you have in there?" Emma asked curiously.

"Umm, I thought we'd be searching for Regina like we were on some kind of spy mission so I brought all the essentials. I have a torch, snacks, an energy drink, a penknife, some rope and my book. And-… -no I think that's pretty much it." Henry nodded confidently.

"Is it _a_ book or _the _book?" Emma asked and then looked at him with a confused expression. "Wait a minute, did you say penknife?"

"It is _the _book. I don't know why I brought it. I guess I just like to keep it close as much as possible. I don't want any of the wrong people getting their hands on it. And the penknife is for the people that try to."

"You brought the penknife with the intention of _stabbing _someone with it?!" Emma spurted out with a displeased tone.

"Well mom's got powers, you're the saviour. What exactly do I have to defend myself?"

"Touché, but I'm not going to let you carry a penknife around Storybrooke!"

"We're not in Stroybrooke."

"Well you're not having a knife on you! That's crazy! Me and your mom will be having stern words with you later. Let me look after it, I don't like you having it." She said sternly.

"Fineeee." He sighed but nodded anyway. He picked out the penknife from his bag and handed it to her. He shrugged, not thinking anything of it. "Okay, this room for my mom?" He asked, pointing at the one Emma had suggested.

Emma opened the door and they both stepped into a large bedroom. This obviously wasn't the biggest bedroom of the house but it definitely wasn't small to say the least. There was a double bed in the centre with what looked to be freshly made sheets. They would have been at least a year old but the bed was extremely clean and it looked like the pristine sheets had never encountered any human contact before.

Emma nodded with satisfaction at the room. "Yes, this is perfect." She nodded. Henry agreed. It was a truly beautiful room, one that could easily have belonged to a princess, or a _queen._

_Boy is this going to work. _Henry smiled to himself.

* * *

In case you were wondering, my tumblr is .com


	2. Dreaming

Enjoy!

* * *

Henry looked at the well furnished room with satisfaction. Emma watched as his expression suddenly changed. "Are you sure that she's going to be okay?" He looked uncertain.

"I think if we look after her well and she gets plenty of rest then she should be just fine." Emma tried to not confidently. She didn't have that much faith in her words. Regina's condition seemed rather up and down.

Henry looked fairly satisfied with her answer. "Okay. Let's go get my mom." He gave her a small smile.

Emma nodded and they returned back to the living room. Emma was not surprised to see that Mary Margaret and David were still standing by the window debating their whereabouts. She walked over to the couch to see that Regina was still completely out of it. Emma crouched down and patted her cheek softly, attempting to wake her up. Henry followed her lead and shook one of his mother's hands gently.

"Regina, c'mon we need you to wake up. It's gonna be difficult to carry you all the way upstairs so I'd appreciate it if your body let you be conscious so you could give us a hand." Emma said softly. She continued patting and stroking her cheek, persistently trying to get her to wake up. Henry just continued to shake her hand, his contribution to the effort.

After a couple of minutes passed while doing this, Regina opened her eyes slowly. She looked around sleepily and weak. She stared at her surroundings briefly from where she was lying. She glanced at Henry and then she looked at Emma. Emma still had her hand on Regina's cheek, she was lightly rubbing the bone with her thumb. As soon as Emma became conscious of this, she took her hand back away. Regina watched as she did this.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked softly.

"As well as could be expected." Regina said coarsely. She briefly glanced at Henry as she said that. She obviously didn't want him to know what had really happened to her while she was missing. Emma appreciated that even at her weakest, Regina still thought about Henry above all else, even herself. Regina coughed. "Where- where are we?" She asked quietly, her long eyelashes fluttering slowly.

Emma gave a tired smile. "We don't actually know but we're not in the Enchanted Forest. I'm presuming we're still in America."

"If we're not in Stroybrooke, then why do I still have my memories?" Regina asked the woman kneeling beside her.

"That's a really good question actually. Maybe the portal we fell through preserved everyone's memories or something."

"We fell through a portal?" Regina asked with a confused expression. "If we fell through a portal then why would we end up here?" She looked around the room again.

"I really don't know. I'm sorry Regina."

"It's okay." Regina responded quietly. She didn't mean to make Emma feel guilty or even feel the need to have to apologize. This obviously wasn't her fault. They had been the one to save her. She should appreciate that. "We can work this out; it just might take us some time. The portals only ever take you somewhere significant. They either take you where you want to go or where you _need _to go." Regina explained to her. Emma nodded, absorbing the information. This would be helpful to speed up things a bit. Now they knew that Regina, Mary Margaret or someone needed to have some kind of epiphany (likely about their hate for each other) then they could all just get the hell out of there. That's how this thing worked, right?

"Henry and I found you a bedroom. I was gonna carry you there but the whole falling through the portal thing and nearly being at the very bottom of an accidental pile-on has really taken it out of me. So we decided to just wake you up so we only had to help you walk instead."

"Why do you think I need help walking?" Regina asked in an accusatory tone.

Emma sighed at the fact that Regina could not possibly ever ask for help or admit that she was vulnerable even when both were currently obvious. "Because you were hurt badly today Regina! Because you've been unconscious for over an hour. Because your body is still recovering and because I've been wondering if you're even going to survive this day after what happened to you. Is that enough reasons for you?" Emma said, her voice growing louder and more frustrated by the word.

"I've been through worse." Regina muttered. She didn't think anyone had heard but Emma seemed to have and the saviour felt a pang to her chest at those words, mainly because they were probably true. With the obvious possessive mother, her forced marriage to Leopold, her time being converted to evil by the dark lord and finally her reign as the Evil Queen, Regina would have most certainly encountered some truly vile experiences. Emma could always see the weight of them on Regina's shoulders, a physically mass. She seemed to carry a silent pain that was unlike anyone else that Emma had ever met. It was the most suppressed pain she had ever encountered, and she'd grown up in the foster system.

Emma composed herself and replied, "Well Henry and I are going to help you and you really don't have a choice. We just want you to be safe and well. You keep scaring us."

Regina looked at Emma with another confused expression. "Why-why do you care so much?"

"We care about you and want you to be okay. You really scared us all back there Regina. We care about you a lot, Henry and I certainly do anyway." Emma told her, hardly breaking eye contact throughout the whole time.

"I think you're judgement is clouded. You are obviously confusing you're concern for Henry for this apparent care for me." Regina responded a little sharply. Emotion made her bitter. Despite how weak she was and how gravely ill she still looked, she managed to raise her voice slightly. It was risen enough to attract Mary Margaret's and David's attention anyway.

They turned around and listened just as Emma rested her hands on top of Regina's shoulders and said clearly, "Damn it Regina, I care about you too. Please stop fighting me and just believe it. It is possible you know. Some people just don't understand you Regina. They never did."

Snow wasn't sure if those words were directed at her or not but she felt them hurt her a little anyway. If she was referring to her, that meant Emma had chosen sides with the woman who had destroyed their family for decades. How had this happened? Was it Regina she didn't understand or was it actually _Emma_?Snow thought to herself.

"So you think you understand me do you?" Regina sat up further, relying on the edge of the couch to help push herself up. She was obviously still in pain. "You think you understood everything I went through? The different Hells I have endured in my lifetime. You understand the suffering I went through, all the pain I've carried? If you think you do then you obviously don't know me very well at all, Miss Swan."

Emma looked at her stubbornly. "No I don't understand all of that, Regina. But I understand the feelings side of it. That's where we are alike. We may have been through different things, heck we've been through different worlds, but we're far more alike than you think. You'll learn that in good time. And then maybe you'll hate me a little less and let me care for you instead." She bolted the words like fact, like there was no room open for discussion. There wasn't.

Regina looked fiery but then her face seemed to soften as she absorbed the words. She went silent at this point.

Emma put her hands on her hips. "Now, why don't we get you to that room. You desperately need to get some rest, you look awful."

"Gee thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"You know what I mean, Regina."

Emma looked at her. For a moment, just a moment, she swore she saw the edges of Regina's lips curl.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Regina was laying in the bed Henry and Emma had assigned for her. She'd fought against it but fallen asleep almost instantly. It was around five in the evening now and everyone was getting rather hungry.

Luckily Henry had suggested they eat the snacks from his bag and then go and find some other food tomorrow morning. Little did Emma know, Henry's 'snacks' were a huge understatement, in total, there were eight protein bars, five apples from his mother's tree, enough cheese sandwiches to last at least three days and a wide variety of candy also.

When confronted about it, Henry simply replied with "I knew something was going to happen so I prepared. I had a feeling." It seemed fair enough but it was an oddly suspicious answer. But oh well, food was food and they were eternally gratefully for the fact that at least one member of the family had thought ahead.

There was probably a kitchen in the large manor house, but no one had ventured to find it yet. It was also rather pointless as any food would have been removed from the preserved house and if there was any left, it should have probably been avoided at all costs if they didn't want to catch some kind of new, incurable disease.

Henry, David and Mary Margaret were all sat on the green velvet couch reading through Henry's book. Despite herself finding it, Miss Blanchard had never really read the mysterious book of fairy tales so she was easily captivated when Henry opened the book and started reading out its contents.

After getting rather sleepy whilst listening to the fairy tales, Emma had decided to go and explore the manor once and for all. She'd done so for half an hour and then grown tired and overwhelmed by the number of closed doors she had still yet to open.

Upon deciding to return to her family downstairs in this mystery house, Emma had heard a worrying whimper. She heard it coming from the direction of Regina's room. She walked over to the room and placed her ear against the door.

"No!" Regina cried out, presumably still asleep. Emma could hear her whimpering and she suddenly felt conflicted of what to do. After another cry of distress, Emma decided to just open the door and intervene.

Regina was tossing and turning, her body was wet with sweat and her face was scrunched up. She was clenching the duvet over her and crying as she dreamed.

"Regina." Emma said reluctantly, approaching the bed. This was a risky move as Regina was obviously having a nightmare and would react badly if she felt threatened as she woke up. "Regina, you gotta wake up. You're having a nightmare." Emma stepped closer she was standing right beside the bed and where Regina was troublesomely sleeping. "C'mon, I know you can hear me. Push through it and wake yourself up. It's in your head Regina, you're in control," Emma said, placing a hand and her shoulder. "Come on honey, wake up."

Regina's eyes shot open and she instantly panicked, flicking her wrist quickly and sending Emma flying across the room.

Emma flew back and hit the dresser, she twisted her wrist as she used it to break her fall. It took on the full extent of the impact and she swore at the sharp pain now shooting up her arm. "fuck." She muttered.

Regina's chest heaved and her whole body felt clammy and disgusting from the nightmare. She felt revolting inside and out. Her eyes were like those of a deer caught in headlights as she tried to compose herself and her surroundings. She wiped at the tears from her cheeks, sections of the nightmare still flashing before her eyes.

She soon remembered where they were and who she had just flung across the room. "Emma-I-"

"Jesus, Regina!" Emma exclaimed loudly, wincing at her throbbing wrist. There were no bones out of place and it didn't hurt enough to be broken but the pain was sharp all the same.

Regina looked at her with remorse, her face then became flat and Emma instantly regretted her outburst. What had Emma expected her to do? Peacefully awaken from her awful nightmare and greet Emma kindly?

"Regina I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you." Emma stood up and brushed the dust from her legs with the hand that wasn't hurt and then walked back over to Regina's bed.

"You're not the one that has to apologise. I threw you across the room and I'm dreadfully sorry. I didn't think." She said with a monotone voice, her words dripping with self loathing and disgust.

"Regina, no. You were obviously having a horrendous nightmare. I chose to interfere, I knew in the back of my mind that that would probably happen so this is on me. You panicked and I'm not mad at you, at all. That would be stupid."

Regina looked up at her hopefully for a moment as if believing her words and the truth behind them but her face soon returned to hatred.

What Emma feared the most is that it was hatred for herself, it seemed to mirror the self loathing from before. Emma observed the woman who was now sat up in her bed. She was still wearing the clothes from earlier, they didn't even have any other clothes. They hadn't exactly been given much warning to pack. Regina's eyes looked heavy and sorrowfully and her chest was still heaving from the aftermath of the nightmare. Emma noticed that her face was flushed and she seemed to be sweating a lot.

With the mothering instincts that Emma didn't think she had, she leant forward and placed her palm on Regina's forehead. Her eyes widened as she felt the heat contrasting against her hand. "Regina you're burning up! You've got a really bad fever." Emma announced worriedly.

"It's fine. It'll pass."

"You don't know that," Emma said whilst swapping hands to check again with the other. Regina looked at her as she did so, staring at the sincere concern on her face.

"I really do." The mayor of the town that there were currently lost from, replied. "I get a fever briefly after every single nightmare I have."

"So how often do you get fevers?"

"Every single night."


	3. Hurting

Apologies for any feels you may have in this chapter. It's not so bad but each person to their own, right? Anyway, I wanted to say that this story will be updated once every 3-4 days, though I will try my hardest that it's closest to 3 most of the time. Thanks for the follows,favorites and reviews, they're appreciated.

* * *

_"So how often do you get fevers?"___

"Every single night."

* * *

"Regina-"

Regina raised her hand. "No, I don't want your sympathy. Stop right there, Miss Swan."

"My name is Emma, you know."

"I prefer to address you formally." Regina responded defensively. Emma noticed how Regina was becoming more like her normal self again. She didn't know how to react to the scared, vulnerable or hurt side to Regina. Simply because she'd never seen it before.

"You wanna tell me what your dream was about?" Emma asked as she walked around the double bed and took a seat on the other side.

"No, I do not. And don't make yourself comfortable, Emma. You are _not_ staying."

"We'll see about that." Emma gave her a half smile before her face dropped again as she acknowledged how unwell Regina was still looking. The sheriff was genuinely concerned about Regina. She looked awful. The red rims around her eyes were still there, they might have even gotten worse. Judging by the overly frequent rise and fall of her chest, it was clear that Regina's heart rate was still going into overdrive after the electric shocks. She didn't know if this was a result of the nightmare or not but her hands had a light shake that Regina was trying her best to ignore. The worst part though was Regina's sickly colour. Her skin had lost its warmth and had turned more tinted grey. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and her cheeks were still flushed.

"Would you stop staring at me." Regina sighed, glancing at the woman sitting beside her on top of the covers.

"I can't help it, you look awful." Emma said with concern. Emma shuffled closer to her and outstretched her hand. She used it to gently hold Regina's chin with her thumb and forefinger, tilting her head to look at her face from different angles. Regina watched her concentrated face. "Yes, I think you might even look worse than before. I'm really concerned."

"Again, thanks for the compliment." Regina tried to lace humour into her words when in actual fact she knew that Emma was probably right and that scared her. _Maybe this was it for her?_ Regina kept thinking to herself. She'd never imagined her life ending this way, being trapped in some old Manor house in the middle of nowhere with her two worst enemies in the living room with her son and her son's birth mother at her side. She could feel her blackened heart hammering in her chest, desperately pumping blood around her weakened body.

And out of everyone, out of all the enemies she had gained over the years whom she'd deemed a threat and whom she'd predicted would be the cause of her downfall; it had to be fucking _Greg _didn't it. Not even a worthy competitor. She certainly hadn't imagined the small child that had left her and ran away, to come back and bite her in the ass, but if you kill a person's parents then she should have at least anticipated it happening. But Regina didn't, because she was the Evil Queen and she was unstoppable.

"Emma, if I don't make it through the night I want you to tell Henry-"

"You will make it through the night." Emma cut her short. "You can get through this Regina. You can beat this." She sounded a little desperate towards the end, like she didn't even have faith in her own words anymore.

"I want you to tell Henry that I love him and that I always have, with all that is left of my heart. He was the only reason it never turned black as coal. Tell him that he shouldn't mourn me once I've died. I doubt he would miss me anyway." Regina sighed.

"Of course he would!" Emma protested with alarm. "He's an ass at times and doesn't show it, but he adores you! I can see it in his eyes. No matter how long I will have been in his life, you will always be his _mom. _The one he would go to if he was in trouble or in need of advice. That will never change Regina"

"Advice from the Evil Queen? It doesn't sound like a good investment to me."

Emma stopped what she was saying to really look at Regina. Regina uncomfortably returned her glance but breaking eye contact as much as possible from Emma's intense glare. Emma stared at her, like really stared and while doing so, figured something out. "You really do hate yourself don't you?" Emma came to the conclusion.

"What is there to like?" Regina responded dryly, looking away. She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled the duvet up her body the best she could whilst Emma was sat on the other side.

"You really don't see how beautiful you are, do you?" Emma answered sadly.

Regina turned her head and looked back at Emma. She saw the love and the sorrow in her eyes and she didn't understand it. She just didn't get it. Why did this woman care for her? No one ever had. Not really. Not since Daniel. So what was this? Why was the woman who she'd sworn to herself would be her favourite new enemy, giving her so much kindness? Why was Emma ruining this for her by caring?

"It's a show, Emma. I'm far from beautiful on the inside."

"I wasn't talking about your appearance." Emma said quietly but loud enough for Regina to hear. Regina let the words sink in and a single tear left her eye and rolled down her cheek. It made sense to be mentally touched and affected by someone paying her a compliment. No one had ever really done before, not truly meant it from their hearts.

"Come here. –Please, I mean." Regina said quietly. "I just don't want to be alone right now. I know you don't-" She stuttered sadly. "Will you- will you hold me?" She asked with a nervous and rather childlike voice. It sounded afraid of the unknown.

"Of course I'll hold you." Emma smiled, shuffling closer. "I would have already done so way earlier but I just didn't think you'd appreciate it. You don't let people in very much." She wrapped her arm around Regina's back, resting it on her hip at the other side. Regina placed her head down onto Emma's shoulder and the younger woman's other arm picked up Regina's hands and held them in her own, stroking her thumb gently. She felt Regina exhale with comfort.

"So what is this now?" Regina said, her lips near to Emma's collar bone she rested on her neck. They were still sitting up. It was actually a very comfortable position for both of them.

"This?" Emma asked for her to elaborate.

"I don't know. -Us. What is us now? We've gone from enemies fighting over our son to what seems to be _cuddlers _in less than two days." Regina smiled for a moment.

"Let's just not talk about us for now. There doesn't have to be an us yet, we can do whatever we want to do. Everything is our call. Nobody has to be involved. Nobody has a say." Emma looked down and into Regina's eyes. They were large, dark and deep, so very deep.

Regina simply nodded against her before asking, "How do you look into my eyes in the way you do? How can you understand me so quickly and instantly break through what I am trying to hide? No one has ever done that before. I don't really understand."

"I don't know. I just want you to be okay. I can see it in your eyes and I just want you to stop hurting both physically and in there too." Emma gently tapped her forehead with one of her fingertips. "I want to wipe away your pain and what you've been through. Make it all have never existed. I can see the good inside you and I can see how it is becoming stronger and stronger every single day. And that's a beautiful thing to watch, Regina. So I just know that I'm here for you. That you have someone fighting your side, and you can hold me to that." Emma tilted her head back more so that she could look Regina in the eye. "You really do, truly have me."

Regina had slightly teary eyes and Emma's face softened as she saw. "Hey, don't cry." She smiled. "And please don't be so quiet. I miss hearing your voice at the moment. Where's all your fire, Madam Mayor?"

"It burnt out."

"You're Regina Mills. The fire could never burn out. It may be embers right now but it will never be gone."

"I don't know what to say." Regina smiled with watery eyes, her voice cracking.

"I hope this is a regular thing."

"What?" Regina asked with a cough.

"Holding you. I hope it's a regular thing, because I think it's my new favourite non-sexual thing."

"Wow, with your son and your parents downstairs, I don't think I'll ask you to elaborate on that point." She smiled. Her face then screwed up with pain and her hands came up to rest against her forehead. Her eyes were closed and watering.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurting?"

Regina squeezed her eyes once more and then opened them, looking at Emma desperately. "Emma, I don't know how much more of this I can handle. My memories are fiery they are burning my brain. I don't know what to do. It's getting so much worse than it used to be. They burn me, physically inside." Regina lowered her hands as some of the pain subsided.

Emma lifted her hand and gently ran the back of it over Regina's forehead. "You know this will probably be the worst part for you physically and mentally. With what happened with Greg and Tamara and also what your head is going through, this is going to be tough for you. I'm sure it will get better though. With our support and trust, I think you can push through this darkness. What happened with Greg has been a wake up call. You know that you can't live the way you did before, or do the evil things you used to aspire to do. We're in an old Manor House in the middle of nowhere. It can only go up from here."

"But I've hurt so many people. I'm sickened by myself. I feel disgusting all of the time and the only time I don't is when I have black magic coursing through my veins. When I feel evil to the bone, that's when my regret goes, when my pain disappears. So I choose it. I be selfish and hurt others in order to keep my mind safe. It's sick. It's a sickening circle." Regina spat.

"-One that you're going to break out of. This fever is going to stop you thinking straight as well for the time being. Remember that. Speaking of which, I really need to put something cold on your head." Emma sat up straighter and eased herself away from Regina. Regina shuffled so that she was comfortable again and then watched as Emma got off the bed and walked around to her.

Emma tucked her hair behind her ears. "You're the strongest woman I've ever met, Regina. And I certainly met my match when I first got here. It's obvious that my mother's old hatred for you is rooted from love and she also never understood why you despised her. She had no idea what she'd done to hurt you, either with Daniel nor with you and her father. You're a fucking badass woman Regina and you can beat this self doubt, you really can. This will be your easiest opponent yet, I promise. I trust you and I have faith that you're going to be okay. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you weren't. You really are stunning you know."

Regina looked at her and shook her head. "I'm not any of the things you seem to believe I am. Just wait until I hurt you, until I hurt someone you love because I'm sure I will. It is what I always do. I'm poisonous, unlovable."

"That's what you told yourself? _That you're unlovable_? That's ridiculous! For a start you're obviously not because Henry loves you. My mother loves you, Daniel sounded like he loved you with all of his heart. I heard Sidney Glass loved you at one point in the Enchanted Forest. Many have tried to love you, but you don't always let them." She said frustratedly. "You just have to rip those thorns away. You'll only get pricked if you keep them around you heart. And you know what, I forgot someone on that list, you may interpret this however you want but I fucking love you too Regina. As a person, as a friend, as whatever we decided 'us' was before. You can choose whichever you're most comfortable with. But just remember that I love you, and there's a reserved section for you in my heart, as big or small as you wish."

Regina quickly wiped away the tear but Emma had already seen it, it was too late. Soon there were more and Emma leaned forward and swiped away one of Regina's tears with her thumb.

Emma looked at her lovingly. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone that you're not a warrior made of steel on the inside." She gave her an understanding smile. "They wouldn't care anyway. It's okay not be tough all the time, you know. You don't always have to protect yourself." Emma said softly. She placed her hand on Regina's sweating forehead. "You're still too warm."

"It's fine. Just leave it be, it will go down eventually." Regina muttered sadly.

Emma looked at her for a moment before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Regina's cheek before pulling away again. She looked her in the eyes and said, "You're not alone," quietly. Regina looked up at her lovingly and then watched as Emma swapped hands on her forehead.

Emma's brow furrowed. "Yes, you're still to warm. I'm going to go and find a cold rag we can put against your forehead." She nodded to her.

Regina looked up at her, this time with tears in her eyes. Emma pretended not to notice, but she did.

She watched as Emma walked away. As her arm swayed beside her, she noticed the bruise forming on Emma's wrist. What good had magic ever done for her? _Why did she even have magic here?_ She asked herself with confusion. They were far from Stroybrooke and certainly not in the Enchanted Forest. How had they passed the border without losing both their magic and their memories? This just didn't make any sense.

Suddenly everything she'd ever done started flashed before her eyes. It hit her like a hard wave and she was left physically breathless. She was seeing all of the pain she'd ever inflicted, suddenly hearing the screams from both victims and devastated family members. She also heard her own outbursts of dismay from various different traumatic events. Every single bad memory burbled up at once, poisoning her brain. Her breathing accelerated as she panicked and her hands shook with the shock. She saw the tears and the bodies, so many bodies. She felt like her mind was burning with acid, a pain becoming stronger and stronger. She didn't know whether to scream or cry out.

She couldn't take it. It was getting worse and worse. She finally thought about what Greg had done to her and the things he had said. The words finally cut into her, pieces of sharp glass. The cries were getting louder and the pain was getting stronger. With a trembling body she moved her legs out of the bed and pulled herself up. She looked down at her shaking hands and cried. She used all of her strength to muster up a ball of fire. She waited until it grew a little larger, a little stronger, using both hands to do so. She outstretched her arms and squeezed her eyes shut. Thinking of her murder of Sheriff Graham, with one fast movement she thrust the fireball at herself, instantly falling to the floor with a gasp. The impact sent her into a deathly darkness.


	4. Worrying

Sorry for any grammatical errors, I've barely checked this and as always, enjoy.

* * *

Emma walked down the long hallway and was met with the landing above the staircase again. She turned to her right and opened the large cupboard in front of her. She reached to the top shelf and pulled out a white cloth. She then turned back to the hallway and went into the bathroom opposite Regina's room, turning to her left to use the sink. She turned the tap on with out really looking, soaked the rag and turned it off again. She rolled up the rag, switched the light in the bathroom room off and then shut the door. That was when she stopped. What the hell had just happened? Why had she known where any of these things were so easily?

_That was weird._ Emma thought to herself.

Emma pushed the thoughts away and entered Regina's room. She instinctively looked towards the bed where Regina had been sitting before was shocked to see that she wasn't there. She quickly scanned the room and noticed a leg emerging from the corner of the bed. The bed was blocking the rest of her body and Emma ran over, dropping the wet cloth as she did so. Regina was laying, worryingly still on the floor beside the bed.

"Regina!" She shouted as she reached her body. The older woman was out cold.

She quickly put her forefinger and index finger against her neck and checked for a pulse. She released the breath she'd been holding with relief as she felt a steady beat. She then put one arm behind Regina's back and the other under her knees and with a little difficulty at the awkward angle, she managed to pick the other woman up. She placed her on the bed and put the covers back over her. Looking across the room, she noticed the cloth that she'd previously left on the hard wood floor.

She stood up, walked over and retrieved it. Returning to where Regina was sprawled on the bed, she paused. This is where the fast plan she'd made ended. Regina's body was twisted and her head was far away from the pillows. Emma carefully sat down on the bed and rested her legs out in front of herself. She gently altered Regina's body so that her head was now resting on her lap. This way Emma would notice instantly if her condition suddenly started to deteriorate. She picked up the cloth beside her, rolled it up and gently dabbed it at Regina's hot forehead. What the hell had happened while she had been gone for those few minutes?

* * *

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked as she entered the large bedroom. An hour had passed and Emma had fallen asleep. It was only around eight thirty but the day's events had really taken their toll.

Regina was still out of it, now with the wet cloth flat against her forehead as Emma had accidentally let go of it during her slumber. Regina's head was now on top of Emma rising and falling stomach and they had a thin blanket resting over them both.

Emma opened her eyes in response to Mary Margaret and looked at the woman who was standing with a confused expression in the doorway.

"Hey there." Emma said with her eyes half open.

"What happened to her?" She asked whilst walking closer to them. She could see the cloth on Regina's head and she could also see how bad she looked. One of Emma's hands was gently laced in Regina's hair. It was an oddly intimate pose for them both.

"She had a terrible nightmare so I came in here. We talked and she looked so unwell. I went to get the wet cloth for her fever and when I came back and she was completely out of it on the floor. I have no idea what happened. I just rested her head on my lap so she would be more comfortable and I guess I just fell asleep and lay down somehow." She explained to her mother.

Mary Margaret nodded. "And how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. It's her that we need to be worrying about." Emma responded, gently stroking her dark, smooth hair. As she did so, her shirt was pushed up her arm a little and a bruise was clearly visible on Emma's wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" Snow asked with alarm.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She sighed. Mary Margaret came closer and gently lifted her daughter's arm up and pushed up her sleeve, seeking permission from Emma with eye contact the whole time.

"Emma! What on earth happened to it? This bruising is awful. You must be in serious pain!" Mary Margaret outburst with concern.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine, it doesn't matter."

"Did she do this to you?" Her mother gestured to the sleeping figure.

"Yes but it was an accident, it was my fault actually."

"How could that possibly be your fault?"

"I awoke her from a dreadful nightmare and she freaked out. She was in shock and she flicked her wrist, I just flew back a bit, that's all. It couldn't have been avoided."

"Okay, that's not so bad I guess. Did she tell you what she was dreaming about?" Snow asked with a surprising amount of concern.

"She wouldn't say, but it sounded awful. I've never seen her looking that distressed before."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Has she had nightmares before or was this triggered by what she went through today?" She asked.

"She has the nightmares every night but today won't have helped. She said to me earlier that she's been through worse. You don't get much worse than being restrained and electrified, so that worried me a lot."

"It worries me too. I don't think I know this woman as well as I think I do." Snow said uneasily. "Emma do you have- no never mind." She shook her head.

"What?" Emma asked.

"It doesn't matter. Now's not the right time. I came in here because Henry's been asking after you. He's wondering why you disappeared earlier."

"I wanted to explore this place, try and find out why we're actually here. I didn't see all the rooms and I gave up eventually and I ended up in here."

"I see that." She smiled. She took a step closer and sat down next to Emma on the bed. She outstretched her hand and used it to brush away some of Emma's blonde locks from her face and put them behind her ear. She enjoyed the contact and stroked Emma's cheek afterwards.

"My beautiful girl." Snow looked at her fondly. Emma smiled and looked at her as her mother spoke. "You're all a parent could have ever asked for, you know." Emma smiled modestly but shook her in the process. "Yes. You're strong, beautiful, brave, loving. What more could I have ever asked for?" She smiled, gently stroking Emma's cheek and playing with her hair.

"You could have a daughter that was a little less messed up and a little more, princess."

"I don't want a princess, I want you. If I had the choice for some flouncy, stuck up princess of a daughter, or a brave, strong young woman like you. I'd choose you any day, Emma."

"That means a lot. And well right now you don't have any other options, so I guess you're stuck with me." She shrugged with a goofy smile.

"Well the pleasure is mine. I mean I loved my roommate but I think I love my daughter just a little bit more. The line is slim though." She teased.

"I'm sure it is." Emma chuckled. "It was pretty cool when we were roommates though. Although we could have ended up about having some pretty awkward conversations. We're quite lucky that we found out when we did." She smiled.

Mary Margaret nodded and laughed. "Yeah, now there would have been a serious need for family therapy…" Emma chuckled in response, trying not to dwell on it any further.

In her sleep, Regina had faintly been able to hear a conversation now she could hear it clearly. Wait, if she could hear, that meant..._Oh_. She cursed in her thoughts. She couldn't do anything these days. She could tell she was waking up so she continued to listen as she did so.

"Emma can I ask you a question? I was going to before and I wasn't sure about whether I should or not."

Regina recognised Snow's voice and continued to listen with her eyes resting shut. She was partly too tired to open her eyes anyway.

"Sure." Emma said a little apprehensively.

"I wanted to know how you felt- I wanted to know if you have feelings for Regina. I mean I know I don't know you properly yet and there was always the possibility that you liked women- and then there was Neal and I wasn't sure and-"

"It's okay. You don't have to ramble. I'm not gonna bite your head off." Emma gave her a half smile. Mary Margaret nodded and sat patiently, ready to listen. "About Regina-"

Regina listened carefully. She was surprised to feel Emma's fingers absently running through her hair. Wait, was she laying on Emma?

"I can't really explain to you how I feel. I just care about her a lot. I just want her to be okay and long term I want her to be happy and not holding onto anymore pain. I feel like no one really understands what she's been through. Everyone in Storybrooke only see what she did when you were in the Enchanted Forest and how it affected them personally."

"Emma, I'm sorry but you weren't there. She did some truly heartless things."

"I know I wasn't there and the things that she did were not okay. I mean she was the reason I grew up alone. But I just think that she's in a lot of pain and she hasn't had it easy."

"She was the evil queen in the Enchanted Forest, she hardly had any obstacles to face, Emma."

"_Hardly had any obstacles_ are you kidding me!" Emma outburst angrily. "She grew up with a mom who abused her power to obsessively control her. Then the man she was in love with was murdered in front of her. She was forced to marry a middle aged king when she was eighteen years old. Who knows how much marital rape would have gone on there? She was then corrupted by the dark lord who took advantage of the power she had inside of her. By then all she wanted was Daniel back and a chance to get away from the dreaded king and she obviously felt she had no other choice but to master the dark magic in order to keep herself safe, to protect her heart. So she may have done some pretty awful things but don't you ever say she had it easy!" Emma shouted. She didn't know where all of the rage had come from. Regina opened her eyes and stared at them both intently. She sat up and looked at Emma anxiously.

"Hi there." Emma gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry if I woke you, if you heard all of that."

"It's fine." Regina tucked some of her own hair behind her ear. "I'm just surprised that you know so much about me. I'm obviously not doing a very good job at hiding my feelings anymore." She said with discomfort.

"You don't have to hide your feelings. It pisses me off so much that all of this has happened to you. It's always the ones that don't deserve it to begin with that go through the worst torture." She said angrily.

"Maybe I did deserve it." Regina's voice was shaky and Emma could tell she was fighting with all her might to push against tears. "Like you said before, Snow, I was the evil queen in the Enchanted Forest, I hardly had any obstacles to face." She scowled with resentment in her tone.

"Emma before,-did you say marital rape?" Snow cut in with a shaky voice.

Emma nodded. "I don't know this as a fact. But isn't it obvious? Why don't you ask Regina?"

Regina looked up at them and her eyes were glassy with tears. "It was normal back then Emma. Stop making a big deal about it. I got over it, I tried to forget."

"My father- raped you?" Snow's voice wobbled and her eyes watered with disgust and remorse.

"God do I have to spell it out for you!" Regina outburst. "You were always such a naive child. I see that has never changed." She scowled.

"This is my entire fault." Mary Margaret said in shock. "I'm the one who got Daniel killed. I'm the reason my father met you. I told him he should marry you because you were perfect. I never realised how young you were. You were practically a child yourself." Snow wiped away tears that had escaped. "That's it. That's why you hated me with such passion. I ruined your life."

Regina scowled at her and quickly wiped away the tears on her own cheeks from before. She hated crying, it had always been the purest sign of weakness to her. Regina looked at Emma who had tears in her eyes also.

Emma looked at her desperately. "You have so much pain inside of you Regina. Why do you suppress it so much. I can see it in your eyes. The empty, broken pupils. I've seen them so much before. I can't take it if you hide that for any longer. It leaves you know, it starts to leave if you deal with it, talk about it."

"Oh and that worked for you did it?" Regina said sarcastically.

"No. But I never tried, I was never brave enough."

Snow looked at her daughter with an anxious expression. Just how bad was her childhood? What was Emma keeping from her?

Regina listened to Emma's words. She also recalled everything that the blonde woman had said to Snow whilst she was asleep about what she'd been through and she was grateful. The former Evil Queen wasn't exactly sure where Emma had found all of this out but she was thankful that she had someone sticking up for her. Maybe all that bullcrap she had said about understanding her wasn't as inaccurate as she'd thought...

Regina composed herself and looked at Mary Margaret. "You had the perfect life Snow. You'd had a mother who'd loved you. You were born a princess for god's sake! You had everything you'd ever wanted handed to you on a plate. Including me, your dream stepmom at the time. I despised your father and- Emma was right before. I don't know how she has my life as perfectly mapped out as she does, but -she was right. Leopold may have loved you but he certainly wasn't a nice man. He had no remorse for me before, during or after. I wasn't the only 'heartless' person you knew..."

"Regina I'm sorry-" Mary Margaret cried.

"Just save it. Like I said, you were a naive child. There wasn't a world outside your own thoughts and feelings. People simply existed to serve you. You don't understand me so stop trying to make out that you do just because we spent a few years 'bonding'."

"You never loved me did you?"

"Regretfully, I did. I hated myself for it because of everything you'd done to me but I did love you. You were innocent and the warmth of your heart was rather contagious, though it became sickly in good time. You know I am really not in the mood to be having a heart to heart, especially with _Snow White_. As you can see I am rather too weak to be able to storm out so if you don't mind, I would rather you just left me in peace to replenish my anger for you."

Snow stood up from the bed and walked towards the doorway. She stopped halfway and began to speak. "I'll leave you in peace Regina. But I want you to know that I am sorry for being such a carefree child, honestly I am. If I knew what was happening I would have done everything I could to help you. To help you leave and be free of my father."

"It's too late to change things now, Snow White. Maybe at the time you could have thought about something other than ponies, gowns and princes once in a while. Then maybe I would have had a much happier life."

Snow simply nodded defeatedly, sneaking one last glance at Emma who looked torn between them both and left the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she'd left, Emma looked back at Regina who was still sitting close to her on the bed. "You didn't have to be so harsh, Regina. She was a child after all when it happened; if the roles were reversed then you probably wouldn't have known either. You can't punish her for doing something she wasn't even aware that she did."

"She was always a bratty child. She deserved exactly what she got."

"She may have been a bratty child but she is still my mother."

Regina didn't comment on that, she simply said. "What you said before, how do you know so much about me? You're not even from there."

"Some parts of your life I've learnt from other people, some parts I've even read in Henry's book and other parts just come with instinct."

"What do you mean instinct?" Regina asked with a confused expression.

"Regina I grew up in the Care system. I know someone who has been abused when I see them. There's this empty look in their eyes. Along with the self hatred, and the obvious anger at the whole world, it wasn't hard to put that jigsaw together. Also a medieval style king and queen where the queen is obviously a good thirty years younger than the king is just kind of self explanatory. Queens have never had as much power as Kings. Therefore kings could do whatever they liked."

"I see you're quite the historian." Regina responded a little bitterly. Her face expression changed as she spoke again. "What you said about the children. If it was an ordinary thing. then did it ever happen to you? Were you ever abused by any of your foster parents?"

"I was never raped luckily. But I knew teenagers who had been. I had a few families who were particularly awful though. I remember one man used to always put his cigarettes out on our arms or legs and there was this other woman who obviously had some kind of mental health problems who used to starve us to see how thin we could get. I was hospitalised along with a younger boy who had been fostered there too. We never had to go back there after that. I think those were the worst two families I had."

"That's dreadful." Regina muttered. "I could never do that to a child."

"It wasn't all bad though. There were a few good families too. There was this loving couple who had a twelve year old son already who fostered me when I was about three or four. I loved them dearly and lived with them for a few years but one day they got pregnant with twins and they couldn't handle to have me as well. So I got sent back to the care system. I loved the boy though, he used to play with me and he and his mom used to bake cakes with me a lot. His father taught me soccer and lots of other sports. I loved them all dearly, they were the only ones out of the whole time I would ever be proud to call my family."

"Did you ever see them again?" Regina asked, invested in the story.

"No. But I doubt I ever will. People change, grow old, move places. They probably don't remember me anyway." Emma shrugged, trying to show that she didn't care when she so obviously did.

* * *

I felt like harsh Regina needed to return for a little while. She's been rather soft and fragile in this fic (and will continue to be until she's properly better) but I felt like she needed to be more like her usual self for at least one conversation in this chapter and it wasn't going to be with Emma. If you disagree, feel free to tell me. I really enjoy reading your opinions, good or bad.


	5. Shouting

I'm sorry it's been a while. I have exams at the moment and I'm really stressed out. I have already written ahead quite a lot of this fic, it's just editing and organizing it. I'm really not sure whether I should continue this fic. It has so little attention, quite a bit less than some of my other, I'm not sure whether it's the plot or simply my writing but there's obviously something wrong. I really don't know whether I should continue posting this or not:/ I am truly grateful for you that are here though. Your reviews often make me smile.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter. A little salty language and some references to suicide- just a heads up.

* * *

Emma looked at Regina. They were still sitting on the large bed, just talking. They had been for hours. "How are you feeling?"

"To be truly honest, I feel rather awful." Regina sighed.

"Why don't we go downstairs for a while? Henry's there and it might be a bit cooler down there." Emma suggested with a look of concern.

"Okay, but you may have to assist me a little, I'm afraid my body is currently embarrassingly weak." She sighed.

"It's no problem. You have every right to be weak right now. Hey- is that what happened before when I went to get the cloth- you got up and you fell?"

Regina swallowed deeply. "In a way."

"What happened then?"

"It doesn't matter." She quickly said as she started to get up. She was a little dizzy and found herself having to lean against the nearest wall for a moment. Emma observed this.

"No, it really does Regina. Because when I got back you were unconscious and in a much worse condition that you were when I left you. I want you to tell me what actually happened."

"I had a weak point okay, it doesn't matter." She said as she regained her footing. She straightened the skirt that she was wearing and stopped to look at Emma who still wasn't convinced.

"But you're not telling me what actually happened."

"Fine!" She snapped with a scowl. This woman would likely pester her for hours, she had little choice. "I just – I had a low moment and I tried to make things better for everyone by using magic."

"Make things better? What are you talking about."

"You don't want me in your perfect little family and you all certainly don't want me in Storybrooke. I tried to be rid of myself and I failed, okay. I can't do anything anymore."

Emma froze in shock. "Are you telling me- you tried to kill yourself? Regina that's crazy. So many people love you. How could you do that!?" Emma shouted angrily from the bed.

"Oh, so many people love me do they? Name one person, one person who isn't my son whom is legally supposed to love me. Name me one person by choice." She snapped. Emotion rising through her body.

"My mother loves you. I heard once that you fight the hardest against the ones you love the most. And you two have had the fights to end all fights. And we've have some fights too..."

Regina came to a realisation as to what Emma meant. Was this Emma being socially awkward and saying that she loved her? That can't have been right.

"Look I was upset and the nightmare was hammered into my mind. They always are. And you're wrist, I'd hurt you terribly, I hate myself for it. And I was just sick of it. Sick of myself. We wouldn't have been here if it weren't for me." She responded darkly. Her words were coated with self loathing. "I simply tried to do everyone a favour." She shouted angrily.

"That's not a favour!" Emma shouted with tears in her eyes. "How could you! There are people here that care about you, this would ruin their lives! After all this, after everything you've been through, you always kept fighting, so why stop now?"

"I'm not what I used to be."

"So that means that you're a coward now? Because you made a coward's choice Regina. You thought about yourself and what you wanted, you didn't think about what you were doing to the people around you!" She said angrily. "Every time you're alone are you just going to try and kill yourself now?"

Regina didn't reply. She just stared at the bed with an empty expression. Emma froze and looked at her. This wasn't helping. Shouting at her wouldn't help. It would only make her feel worse about herself.

Emma's sighed and face expression softened. Regina looked up at her. "Look Regina, I'm sorry for being mad and not understanding but I need you to understand that you cannot do that. It is not the answer to anything and I'm pissed that you thought it was."

"We're not all as perfect as you, Miss Swan." The former queen scowled once again with a bitterness to her tone.

"You're not listening to me." Emma moaned. "I'm serious Regina, I'm fucking serious here. You are not _allowed_ to do that." she said firmly.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do to stop me?"

"Nothing. I'm not gonna do anything to stop you, other than what I'm saying to you right now, because it is essentially your decision. What I'm trying to say is that it's not a decision at all. It's not the easy solution. It's not the easy way out, trust me."

"And you're so experienced are you? _Tried so many times before have you_." Regina spat without realising what she was saying. She stopped and looked at Emma with shock and realisation after she heard her own words replayed in her head. She hadn't meant to say that. It just came out. A weapon spewed by her bitterness. She was poison, poison to be around. Everyone should just stay away. Maybe that would be better for everyone. But not for me, Regina thought to herself sadly. It wouldn't be better for me. She thought about what she'd said to Emma and felt a wave of unsettling guilt run through her again. How could she have said that? She was still consistently appalled by some of her own actions. _That will never change._

"I've- I've had my moments." Emma sniffed and roughly wiped at her eyes. "It is not my turn to talk about it. It's yours. You tried today and I'm fucking pissed off about it. If I try kill myself, then you get your turn. Your own fucking turn to yell at me but right now it's not. It's mine." Her anger had built up again, she had forgotten her previous thoughts on what her shouting did. She just kept remembering what Regina had tried to do and it made her furious. She could have really, really hurt people. She could have hurt her.

Regina looked at Emma sadly. "I'm sorry for what I said before- I didn't stop myself and it wasn't okay-."

"I could tell by you're shock that you were sorry. I just need you to understand that this is not possible. This is not an option. It truly isn't the easy way out."

"I'm sorry to correct you, sheriff, but it really is."

Emma sighed defeatedly and ran her hands through her own hair, pushing far back along her scalp before letting it go. "So why now? You've had all this time when you've had no one, no one who'd miss you. You hated yourself a lot more back then so why now and not then."

"Because I have nothing to live for."

"What about Henry?"

"Henry doesn't love me, not really. You know that."

"No, he does Regina. Whenever he's hurt or in need of advice or sick, he'd go to you first. In a heartbeat. He's just a kid and kids are assholes. They don't know how the things they say can hurt people. He does love you he's just being an ass about it because for some reason he feels like he has to choose."

"He did have to choose. We made him, didn't we?" Regina muttered sadly.

"Yes. I'm sorry for my part in that. I know I hurt you a lot."

"You did hurt me but you didn't think I loved him. You thought it was best. It probably was, he's had some of his best days with you."

"Yes and he's had many with you too. And while I'm at it- I'm sorry for arresting you before. I was wrong and I hate myself for what happened. You were trying so hard to be good and not use your magic and I fucked it up for you."

"I've done a lot to hurt others, I'm surprised I wasn't arrested sooner."

"That's stupid. It was on me. Can I ask you a question?"

Regina nodded once. Her eyelids were heavy and her skin was still pasty. The pink rim that was below her eyes was still present and she looked exhausted.

Wow she still looks rough. Emma thought to herself. "Everything I've just shouted at you before; I wanted to ask what you were dreaming about before when I woke you up. You sounded really, really upset." Emma asked with her brow furrowed.

Regina visibly flinched. Her body became stiff and she looked at Emma like she'd just told her the truth about Santa Claus. "It was just a shadow from my past. It doesn't matter." She shook her head. There were tears glistening in her eyes.

Emma regretted asking as it had obviously upset her but she wanted Regina to have part of that burden off from her shoulders. She wanted her to talk about it a little. She wondered if she ever had before. "You're obviously upset, so it does matter."

Regina shook her head in silence but Emma continued to persist with what she was saying.

"You said a dark shadow; I'm guessing you're referring to one of three people."

Regina looked at her defensively but nodded all the same. "I dreamt- I dreamt about my time with the king." She quickly swiped a tear from her cheek as soon as it escaped, as if in shame and continued pacing around the room.

"I feel like I already know, considering your distress in the dream and how defensive you are now- but do you dream about what he did to you?"

Regina looked even more sickened than she previously did and nodded. "There's always a nightmare from my past appearing within me. I can't fight them away from my dreams. They never leave." Regina said desperately. She covered her face with one of her hands and cried.

Emma was heartbroken. She just wanted to hold Regina but she didn't know where she stood with her right now. Five minutes ago they were both screaming. She didn't know how Regina would react to her trying to give her comfort.

After the long silence, Regina moved her hand away and looked at Emma with wet eyes. Emma couldn't stop herself before she leant forwards and wiped away the tears on her cheeks with her thumb.

Regina watched her concentration as she did so.

"Come here." Emma said quietly. She sat down on the edge of the bed and patted beside her. She outstretched her arms, taking the risk.

"I'm really not one for affection." Regina smiled whilst wiping away more escapee tears.

"It doesn't have to be affection. It doesn't have to be or mean anything. You're upset and you're supposed to hug people when they're upset so come here."

Regina didn't feel she could object so she just gave in and shuffled over so she was right beside Emma. Emma pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. She rubbed her back and Regina sank her face into Emma's shoulder.

Once a sufficient time had passed, Emma pulled away, holding her shoulders at arms length.

"Why don't we go downstairs and see Henry before he has to go to bed. I'll help you get down there and if you get too ill or you don't feel up to staying down there then I can help you come back up here so you can get some sleep." Emma looked at her as she spoke. "We'll talk more about what happened earlier, later on."

Regina nodded. "You really don't find me threatening at all do you?" Regina smiled, still teary.

"Right now, no. Any other time, absolutely." Emma smiled.

"I don't know whether to be offended or grateful. Would you care to elaborate?"

Emma took her hands down from her shoulders and placed them on her own lap. "Well I know that you don't hurt people without a reason. Right now you're barely strong enough to stand up and walk around so I don't know how I could be particularly threatened by you."

"I still managed to throw you across the room."

"That you did." Emma smiled.

"How is your wrist?" Regina asked with concern. Emma shrugged and pushed her sleeve further up her arm. There was a purple bruise going down the length of her forearm from where she tried to brake her fall. It was swollen and looked painful.

"Oh my goodness. Why didn't you say how bad it was. It must hurt you terribly." Regina said with wide, worried eyes.

"No, it's okay. I can hardly feel it. It's nothing, really. You're the one that needs looking after, not me. You still look very unwell. That rim around your eyes isn't fading, I'm worried about it. I'm not sure what it means."

"It's fine, I'm just suffering the consequences from all the things I did. Both in the past, and this afternoon. I deserved it."

"You did not deserve to be tortured Regina! No one does!" Emma outraged. Regina seemed distracted as she put her hand on her forehead for a second and frowned. Emma stopped and looked at her curiously. She outstretched her hand and placed it against Regina's forehead once the brunette's hand had left.

"Oh god. Again? Why does your fever keep coming back? It feels hotter than before. Come on, let's go find some ice."

"You know I can just summon that."

"Yes but I want you to save your energy, we'll see if we can find some or make some first." Emma told her. Regina simply nodded. "Let's get you up."

Emma got off from the bed and stood beside where Regina was sitting. Regina shuffled off and stood up. She was perfectly stable for a moment, as composed as usual. But suddenly Emma had to steady her as she lost her footing.

"You're still dizzy." Emma stated while she put her arm around Regina's back, finally resting it on her waist. Regina put her arm over Emma's shoulders and began walking downstairs.

There were a couple of times when they both nearly fell down the stairs but they were both at the bottom now, roughly safe and sound.

Still holding the current weaker woman, Emma entered the lounge. All if the room's occupants looked up. Mary Margaret had wet eyes, obviously the things Regina had said had really upset her. Henry was sitting on the floor with the book on his lap, Mary Margaret and David were sat on two lounge chairs behind him.

Henry looked up at Regina worriedly. "Mom? Are you okay? You don't look so good." He addressed his adoptive mother.

"I'm fine, dear. I'm feeling much better than I did earlier." She lied. She had wanted to always be truthful to her son but deteriorating health had to be an exception.

"If you're feeling much better then why do you need help to walk?" Henry asked with worried eyes.

"Kid, don't worry about her, okay. I'm just giving your mom a helping hand because she's still not very well." Emma responded.

Henry nodded. "Because of Greg?"

"Yes Henry." David responded to the general question.

Henry looked back at Regina who was starting to lean down with tiredness. Emma noticed this too and guided her over to the couch. They both leaned and sat down. Reluctantly, it looked; Regina took her arm back from Emma's shoulders. David watched curiously as Emma took a little longer and gave her hip a comforting squeeze before taking her hand away too.

He noticed how close together they were sitting, their thighs physically touching. They looked like a couple, especially after what he had just witnessed. They'd been together all afternoon and evening also and his wife had said, sharing a bed.

He gave Emma a questioning look which she saw but chose to ignore. Henry stood up, placing the book down gently and walked over to his two moms. He stopped in front of Regina and placed the palm of his hand in her cheekbone. She looked at him in surprise. He looked alarmingly upset.

He kept it there, just looking at her for a moment before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her neck. She pulled him closer and he hugged her tightly. She was further surprised to feel his shoulders rising up and son rarely cried.

* * *

Should I continue this fic? I'm really not sure.


	6. Blushing

Quite a long chapter, I wanted to thank you for all your kind words and support, I think i'm definitely going to continue this fic. I really appreciated everything you said and it inspired me so much that I blasted out three chapter in one day so they'll all be up over the next week or so. I've finished a stressful week of exams and I'm relieved. I'll try to be faster with my updates.

Enjoy this chapter, it ends on quite a humorous note.

* * *

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?" Regina held him at arms length.

His face was uneasy and he looked like he was struggling over what to say. Every few seconds his face would scrunch up again and he'd wipe away a couple more tears. "I'm scared. I really don't want you to die. Not today." He cried, rubbing at his eyes. Regina felt a blow to her heart, as did everyone in the room.

Regina wiped away a tear and shook her head to her son. "I'm going to be fine, honey. Please don't be upset Henry."

Emma picked up their son's hand. "Your mom is going to be okay. She's a bit ill at the moment but she's going to get better, with our help she's gonna be just fine."

Henry's eyes looked between them both. "I don't like it when you lie to me. I'm not a little kid, I can see her you know." He said to Emma. I wish you'd both stop lying to me."

David stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Henry, this is hard for them too. I don't think they are lying to you, I think they are just hoping that their words are true and they're scared just like you." He said as he looked at their sad faces.

"Henry, look at me sweetheart." Regina said to him, looking at him lovingly. He turned his head and stared at her, looking torn.

"No mom, don't reassure me, please don't lie to me!" He shouted. A few tears came to his eyes. "You look awful! Your eyes are so red and you always look like you're going to pass out. You couldn't even walk without Emma and I saw what he did to you, I saw!" He cried. At that point Regina grabbed him and pulled him tightly against her. He tried to fight against her body but she resisted and he soon gave in and sunk into her, crying on her shoulder. Emma swiped away a tear from her own cheek as she watched.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and he eventually eased away. Emma was surprised as she had not only rarely seen Regina cry but she thinks she's never seen Henry cry, not for anything.

"Henry what exactly did you see?" Mary Margaret asked with concern.

Henry wiped at his eyes and coughed deeply. "We came in when she was being electrified with those wires and things. He was turning it up more and more and mom's body- it was strapped down." He scrunched his fists into his eyes. "Her veins were popping out of her skin and she was- you were in so much pain." He cried looking at Regina. "Her eyes were so red and her skin was sweaty and grey. It was so awful and I wasn't going to say that I'd seen but seeing my mom and how awful she looks just brought it back in a flash."

Emma wiped at her eyes from the images in her head, the images given by her son nonetheless. She'd seen it herself and would be forever haunted, but the fact that their son had seen what was happening to Regina disgusted her to no end.

Mary Margaret leaned into David's chest with sadness. He held her close and looked at Emma worriedly. He seemed to be doing that a lot at the moment.

"I'm sorry you had to see that- I don't know how I could ever apologise enough." Regina wiped at her heavy eyes.

Henry hugged her close again, resting his chin on her shoulder. "No you don't have to apologise. Whatever you did to him, he had no right to do what he did to you. It's illegal you know, in the normal world outside of Storybrooke. Why didn't you just fight back?" He sobbed.

"I-I couldn't. I'm sorry Henry. And I'm going to be okay. This week will probably be rough for everybody, for countless reasons but it will get better after that." She told him as she held him.

"How are you feeling now? Tell me the truth." Henry mumbled into her shoulder.

"Okay dear. I have a headache and I feel rather weak but that's all, my fever has gone now."

"What fever? You didn't have a fever before." Henry pulled away slightly to look at her. "You had a nightmare didn't you?" He said in alarm. "Was it about the king again?" He asked her.

"What did you say?" Regina asked in shock.

Emma, Snow and Charming all looked at Henry. Mary Margaret had told David why she was so upset as soon as she was downstairs. She'd pulled him to the side of the room and told him what Leopold had done to Regina and what Regina had said to her, Thus explaining why she'd been so mad.

Henry looked at her panicked eyes. What did her poor son know now? He was already poisoned by Regina (in more ways than one) and she hated how he was now having to grow up faster than he should. That had been her only goal, to keep him safe and protected from the outside world for as long as she could.

"Mom I've heard your nightmares for years. You scream 'Mother' or 'Leopold' or 'Rumple' all the time in fear. You scream and cry and I hear it from my room. Then you wake up and go to the bathroom, you get an aspirin and something cold to put against your head and then you go back in your room and a few hours later you go back to sleep. Then sometimes it happens again after a little longer. You say the other two a lot but you scream 'Leopold' the most." His voice shook. "I looked for him in the book and realised the two of you were married for some time. He's Snow White's father. Mom- why do you cry so much after dreaming about him, you never cry in public or in front of anyone and you never speak of him. Did- did he hurt you or something?" He asked sadly.

Snow put a hand over her mouth in horror and Regina looked at her with eyes heavy with emotion.

Emma wiped a couple of tears from her eyes. "H-Henry I think that's enough for tonight. Your mom is still not well and she needs to sleep, it's getting late and you need to go to bed too. Let's talk about this later okay." Emma wiped at her eyes again.

"Why are you upset?"

"It's complicated, kid." She gave him a watery smile.

He nodded, he turned to face Regina. "I know I'm not little anymore and I haven't in years and it's really childish but-"

"You want to stay in my bed?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. He hadn't wanted to do that for years. He used to always come and stay with her when he was sad or had a nightmare or felt scared, but it wasn't a common occurrence now.

He sheepishly nodded, he didn't want to stay alone tonight and he felt babyish for asking.

"Of course you can dear. It will be just like when you were younger." She gave him a watery smile also. "We had some good times, didn't we?" She asked him with uncertainty.

"You bet we did." He nodded. "Mom I'm sorry, I'm sorry about choosing Emma and being mean to you. I love both of you the same."

Emma smiled warmly and put a hand on Regina's shoulder. Regina smiled too, really appreciating what her son had said.

"Mom." He said to Emma this time. "Could you maybe stay with me too? I love my mom but if she gets more ill in the night, I won't know what to do or how to help. Please could you stay too? I'd feel better if you were looking after her." He looked at her sadly.

"I will if it's okay with Regina, but it's her decision." Emma told Henry.

"You can stay if you wish." Regina looked at Emma and nodded. "He's right anyway, I think I need someone to stay with me for a little while."

Emma nodded, happy to oblige. Mary Margaret looked at Emma with surprise. Since when had the current Storybrooke disputers become so domestic? At least with Henry in the room it wasn't like they could sleep together, Snow thought to herself. She felt guiltily immediately for such a thought. This wasn't the time for her to be selfish or spiteful towards Regina. She was unwell and why were they even still fighting? Why had this gone on so long?

"Emma are you okay?" David asked from behind them. "Mary Margaret said you hurt your wrist."

Emma gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, I promise. Just tired, this day has really taken it out of me. I need to sleep." She nodded.

"I think we all do." Mary Margaret agreed. With that, everyone stood up and headed upstairs. David and Emma assisted Regina and they got up a lot quicker than it had taken them to come down. Afterwards, Charming and Snow went to go find a bedroom they could suitably sleep in. Henry followed Emma and Regina to their previous bedroom.

Regina got into the bed and got under the covers. Emma got into the other side, crossed her legs and then pulled the cover over those. Henry jumped into the gap between them and snuggled under the covers. Regina bent her arm behind her head and rested on it.

"We don't have any pyjamas." Henry said disappointedly.

"I know." Emma sighed. "I noticed earlier that there's a wardrobe over there. It's unlikely but I'll see if there are any clothes in there we could wear." She got up and walked over to the wardrobe, Regina and Henry watched.

"Hey it's full of T-shirts." Emma said with surprise. "They're pretty big but they could work for pyjamas." Emma opened one of the drawers below and pulled out some leggings. "These will definitely do for us but how about Henry." She muttered to herself as she scanned through everything in the drawers. "Here!" She said proudly. "She'd found a blue pair of shorts that would fit Henry nearly perfectly. They were cotton and looked worthy of the pyjama status.

She grabbed three shirts, the smallest one she could find for Henry, two pairs of black leggings and he pair of shorts and threw them all onto the bed. She handed each person their allocated clothes and took her own.

"Okay where does everyone wanna get changed?" Emma asked them both.

"I'll go in the bathroom, where is it?" Henry asked, grabbing his clothes.

"Across the hall." Emma said without thinking about it. Regina noticed how fast she'd been to answer. The amount of times she'd been quick to response to questions about the manor today… This place was definitely connected to Emma. This was her thing.

Henry nodded, got up and walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

Emma picked up her shirt and leggings and handed a pair to Regina. Regina didn't look very impressed.

The saviour smiled at her displeased expression. "Yes I know they're not what you're used to but they're comfy and they'll do for tonight."

"I suppose so." Regina stared at them with dissatisfaction. When the hell was she going to be back in her own bed? How long was she going to be trapped in this large, creepy house. And where the hell were they? She hoped to god that they were still in America.

Without warning Emma pulled her jeans down and slipped her leggings up her legs. She pulled her shirt over her head and then her vest.

Regina looked at her toned body and round bra clad breasts. She wanted to just- no _stop right there Regina, _Regina thought to herself.

Emma pulled the grey T-shirt over her head and then took her bra off from underneath, pulling it out from underneath her shirt. Regina stayed in the bed as she unzipped her pencil skirt. She pulled her tights down her legs and put her black leggings on. She took off her shirt and was about to put the t-shirt on when she stopped still. She looked down at her stomach, Emma looked over also. There was a large red rash on Regina's stomach and the part of her breasts that were visible at the top of the bra.

"What's that?" Emma walked over to her.

"I'm not sure," Regina queried. "It must be some kind of reaction to what happened with the electricity and Greg." She muttered.

Emma outstretched her hand, "Can I?" She asked cautiously. Regina nodded. Emma felt just below Regina's collarbone, a part of the rash with her fingertips.

"Wait- what if it's contagious!" Regina stopped her.

"Well it must be from before, so I think it's just your body reacting to what happened. I doubt it's contagious." She responded, bringing her hand back to where it was. Regina's skin was unbelievably soft. All of her torso was olive coloured, so it wasn't just a tan. The rash was slightly raised and it was an angry pink-red colour. "Is it everywhere?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged. She looked down her own bra cup, pulling it away from her chest slightly to get a better view. Emma couldn't see from that angle and she would have found it rather hard to look away if she had.

"Well it's certainly there." Regina sighed.

Emma looked at Regina's stomach and how the sore rash disappeared into the leggings. "You should probably check there." She pointed to just below Regina's waist. Emma turned her back to her, giving her some privacy to do as she'd suggested.

Regina waited a moment, observing that her friend didn't turn around before lifting up her leggings slightly. She groaned as she saw it.

"There as well?" Emma asked with her back still turned. Regina let her leggings go back to normal.

"Yes." She scowled. "You can turn around now."

"Henry said he'd brought some cream in his 'survival pack'." Emma walked over to where her son had dropped his backpack down in their room. She opened it up and chuckled at how much stuff was in there. She pushed past the candy and the rope and countless other objects and retrieved a white tube of cream.

"It's rescue cream." Emma nodded with satisfaction, reading the label. "It should make your rash go away. It might take a couple of days but this stuff's pretty good." She smiled, bringing the cream over to Regina. "Here." She handed the tube over to her.

Regina nodded sleepily. She put some on her hand and started rubbing it on her bare stomach.

"Don't forget _down there_." Emma reminded her.

"Oh yes. Look I'm really tired and I just want to get this done, please will you do my neck for me?" She asked sleepily. She sounded exhausted so Emma picked up the tube, warmed a little of the cream on her fingertips and then began rubbing it on Regina's neck and collarbones. She looked down and was surprised to see that Regina's hand was underneath her leggings, rubbing the cream elsewhere.

Emma forced herself to tear her eyes away before she was caught staring.  
She focused on rubbing the cream over the areas of her chest which showed the rash. She didn't really notice that her hand had slipped down and was now touching the top of Regina's left breast."

"Emma-" Regina was about to reprimand her when they were shocked to see Henry's uncomfortable expression as he stopped in the doorway.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Henry said in shock whilst covering his eyes and quickly turning his back on them. "I thought something like this would have happened at some point but couldn't you have waited until you at least had a night to yourselves?!" He exclaimed with his back turned.

Emma and Regina looked at each other's actions to try and get an image of what Henry had seen. Emma instantly lifted her hand from Regina's breast as she'd worked out what a compromising position they looked to be in. Regina pulled her hands out from her leggings.

"Henry no- you got the wrong idea- we weren't-" Regina stuttered an explanation. "Wait _what did you say_?" She suddenly outburst with surprise, his words replaying in her head. "Are you implying that you thought your mother and I were sleeping together?" The former mayor asked with wide eyes.

"Safe to turn around?" He asked uneasily.

"Yes." Emma and Regina chorused. Emma threw the t-shirt at Regina and Regina used it to fan her torso for a moment, air drying the cream and then putting it on.

"You two just act like you maybe already do or have and are keeping it a secret." He muttered uncomfortably.

"Henry I'm not sleeping with Regina!" Emma replied loudly. "Why on earth would you think that and how-how do you even know about that stuff?"

He walked over towards them awkwardly and perched on the other side of the large bed. "You two just look at each other in a certain way sometimes, and everything you said about caring for her. It seemed to be a little more than just care to me." He shrugged. "And I'm a teenage boy so I'm not an idiot about knowing that adult relationships seem to always begin with passionate sex. So I thought maybe you two... And then just now..." He turned away from them, horribly imagining their positions from when he'd entered the room previously.

Regina's eyebrows were through the roof. She quickly tried to piece together a sentence to project to her son. "Henry, Emma and I do care about each other but we haven't- we've never engaged in any sexual acts...we haven't had-.." She sighed frustratedly. This had to be the most awkward situation amid her life. Every aspect of it was uncomfortable or embarrassing.

He nodded but didn't look convinced at her answer. Emma thought that he needed an explanation about what he'd walked in on before to truly believe what they were saying.

Emma cleared her throat and perched down on the bed beside Regina. "To explain before Henry… Regina has a really bad rash on her stomach and her chest and some other areas of her body. I found that rescue cream in your bag and we decided that she should put some on. Regina did her stomach and then she got really tired so she asked me to help so she could just get it done and go to sleep and so I put some on her neck while she put it on her waist, my hand slipped and I guess it must have looks pretty alarming from your point of view." Emma said sheepishly. Emma had decide to go with 'waist' as to where Regina was touching as she didn't want to make things any worse or more awkward than they already were.

"Oh right," he nodded. "We should just forget this happened, it's been pretty awkward for all three if us." He replied. Emma and Regina both nodded from where they were.

Regina put her hands on her lap and exhaled. "Okay, I'm really tired and I know you two both are too so why don't we all get some rest and jut forget about this." She proposed. Henry moved up to the middle of the bed beside Regina and made room for Emma. She walked around the sat down on her side, pulling the duvet up over them all.

"Well isn't this cozy." Emma muttered. Regina switched off the lamp and everyone settled down and closed their eyes.

"Oh goodnight mom-'s-." Henry smiled at his adjustment. He leaned forward and kissed Regina on the cheek goodnight.

"Goodnight Henry."

He then rolled over and gave Emma a brief hug before rolling back. Emma smiled, "Goodnight kid."

"Now you two better not have any sex whilst I'm asleep."

"Henry!" They both outburst angrily at once.

* * *

Hope you found this funny and not too odd! Thanks again for your sweetness, it really inspires me. :)


	7. Organizing

Apologies because I didn't have time to really check or reread this. The upcoming chapters will be more fulfilling and stronger I promise:) Anyway, read my note at the bottom and of course, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Henry was first to awake. He was too hot because Emma was leaning into him on one side and Regina on the other. It was cramped and he felt a little smothered. He didn't notice at first but as he tried to get up he realised something was stopping him. Across him on top of the duvet Regina and Emma's hands were connected. At some point in the night they had begun holding hands over him.

"And they say they're not together..." He muttered to himself.

He pushed their entwined hands away from him, stepped over and got up. He walked out into the hall and bumped into Mary Margaret.

"Henry, good morning." She smiled.

"Hey." He gave her a friendly nod.

"Where did you get those clothes?" She asked curiously. She was still wearing her clothes from the day before.

"My mom found them in the cupboard in the bedroom. They're both wearing shirts like this and leggings."

"Oh I see. Were there a lot of clothes in there?" She questioned.

"Yeah I think so, I could find you some if you want."

"That would be great." She smiled pleasantly. "We could find some for David as well."

Henry nodded and walked back to the bedroom, Snow followed him. As they entered the room he was surprised to see that his two mothers had shifted a lot closer together, Emma was at Regina's side, her head resting on Regina's neck and collar bone and her hand on her stomach. Regina's hand was resting over Emma's. They were holding each other and sleeping soundfully.

"Oh." He commented at the sight before them. "They weren't that close together when I left."

"I see. So, are your moms together Henry? Like are they dating?" She asked her grandson curiously. Maybe she could get a better answer from him rather than her stubborn daughter.

"Well they say they aren't but they aren't really fooling anyone but themselves. We had a really, really awkward conversation last night actually."

"What happened?" She asked as they rummaged through the wardrobe.

"I walked in on something and they got really defensive and said nothing happened but I'm not sure and I asked if they'd- and ugh no, I don't want to remember that conversation, it was awful for all of us."

"Oh." She responded. She was curious to what he'd walked in on them doing. It was doubtful that she'd tell her but she'd have to ask her daughter about it later.

"Here, what about this for David." Henry handed her a large blue, long sleeved sweater.

"Yes, that would be perfect."

Henry opened a drawer that Emma hadn't opened before and was delighted to find many pairs of dark coloured jeans. "Jeans!" He exclaimed happily. "Emma will be happy." He smiled. He pulled out a long pair and handed them to Mary Margaret for David and then another black pair for her.

"I'm flattened Henry but I think this pair would fit Emma better than it would fit me." She smiled and handed them back to him.

He laughed, "oh sorry. How about these?" He gave her a dark blue pair.

"They look great, and I've found a shirt I can wear myself. Now how about underwear for everyone. Did Emma find any last night?"

"Nope, I don't think so."

Well let's look at the rest of these drawers and those drawers over there and then if we can't find any, we can go have a look in some of the bedrooms we haven't been in yet."

"Okay." Henry shrugged. "Hey, I have an idea. Since we're going to be here for the next few days at least, then why don't we make piles of clothing for everybody that everyone can wear? Like a pile for me and a pile for you and one for Emma and one for my mom and one for David." He suggested.

"That's a great idea. -Underwear!" She said a little too loudly as she opened a drawer full to the brim of brand new looking women's underwear. She pulled open the drawer beside it and found a nearly equal amount of men's boxers. "Great, so why don't we grab some clothes and do this in another room."

"No, all the clothes are here. It's pointless going somewhere else." He responded, gesturing at the wardrobe. He followed Snow's slightly anxious gaze towards the bed. "Oh don't worry about them." Henry gestured to his sleeping mothers at the other end of the large room. "They won't wake up, both of them are heavy sleepers and they wouldn't mind us being here even if they did."

"Henry I thought you especially knew how much your mother dislikes me. You were telling me in every class what sworn enemies we supposedly were for about six months when you first started reading the book." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I know you two have your past but Regina isn't the evil queen anymore and I think she's changed."

"You do?"

"Yes, a lot." He nodded while looking at her in peaceful slumber. "I know she still says mean things to people sometimes but I know her better than most people and I didn't realise at first but she really has changed. She's not a bad person anymore. She's trying so hard to be a good person, for me and maybe even Emma too."

Mary Margaret nodded. "You're a smart kid Henry." She said to his eyes to make sure he listened. "And for the record, I am going to try and be a good person to Regina too. I'm really tired of fighting with her. She's done a hell of a lot to hurt me but I've realised lately that I've done a lot to hurt her too. And Storybrooke isn't so bad is it? She may have cursed us but maybe it was for the better."

"If she didn't curse you, I would never have been born."

"Exactly. And we couldn't have that could we?" She smiled. He smiled back and they began sorting through the clothes.

"Oh, please could you do the underwear for everybody. It's just a bit weird and I don't know what girls like to wear."

"Yes of course." She smiled.

* * *

After twenty minutes they had five established piles of clothing based on what everyone usually liked to wear. It had been difficult for Mary Margaret to choose the underwear for Emma and Regina. There had been a few pairs of skimpy things in the drawer and there was no way her daughter would be wearing them. She was under no illusion that Emma had never had sex, Henry was living proof of that, but she wasn't going to aid her daughter's potential sexual relationship with the mayor. Her daughter was getting boxer briefs and that was final. The bras were all fairly minimal so she'd just put a few of them on both of their piles and hoped that they would fit. She'd grabbed a handful of the men's boxers and thrown them on David's pile. She grabbed some of the underwear for herself and then stopped as she came to Henry.

"I don't think there's anything here that would fit you." She told him.

"I know, there aren't really any trousers that fit me here either. The t-shirts that are probably for women seem to fit me though."

"Well that doesn't matter, they're all rather casual anyway. You can't tell they're exclusively for women." She reassured him. "We're pretty much done with everyone's clothes apart from you. I have lots of clothes that Emma would like and I have lots of clothes for Regina, though they aren't her normal fancy style." She smiled. "Why don't we go and look in another room for some other clothes. There must have been kids living in this house at some point and the other clothes are all fairly modern."

Henry nodded and they both ventured out into the hall. They walked to the landing and then chose a closed door to their left to open. It was a large room with a single bed and a blue duvet cover. There were other pieces of furniture covered with cloths, like in the other room but it seemed nice.

"I really like this room." Henry commented.

"Well you don't officially have a room here yet so maybe this could be yours for the duration of our stay." She propositioned.

He nodded happily, "Yeah! It's like a halfway checkpoint between your room and my mom's as well. It's perfect."

Mary Margaret nodded and smiled. Technically Emma didn't have a room either but was Regina's room now _theirs_? She shook the thought away. She had to stop thinking about this, it was none of her business and she shouldn't care so much. But this was just so weird. She's watched these two women fight on and off for two years, what had changed?

"Why don't we check the wardrobe for clothes." Henry suggested, breaking her out of her trance.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled and nodded. They opened the cupboard doors and were pleasantly surprised to find slightly smaller clothes, children's clothes to be precise.

"These should fit you." Mary Margaret held up a pair of jeans. "I think they're for a boy your age."

Henry nodded in agreement and kept looking. By the time they were done he had seven shirts, 4 pairs of trousers, a pair of pyjamas and seven pairs of underwear. They could have found more but try decided that everyone's piles were for seven days, presuming they'd found a way home by then.

They took them back to Regina's bedroom and added them to Henry's minimal pile. It was now larger than anyone else's, to his delight.

Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes with one hand. She looked down to see the other hand was loosely wrapped around Regina's wrist, as was hers. She decided to keep it there for now. "Hi." She rubbed her eyes some more and yawned. "What are you guys doing over there?" She asked them from across the room.

"We've made individual piles for everyone with clothing that they could wear, basically the clothing we could find." Mary Margaret responded.

"Wow, that's pretty neat." Emma nodded, she was impressed, it must only be about eight a.m.

Regina opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Emma was sat up close beside her and they were still in the old manor house. _I see Emma hasn't had her epiphany yet_ Regina thought to herself. She presumed that's what it was going to take to get them out of here. It was most likely to be Emma's place, especially considering she'd been the only one to ever permanently live outside of Storybrooke.

Regina looked down at her wrist to see Emma's hand around it. Emma's thumb was absently circling her bone. Her own hand was holding into Emma's wrist also. She stared at them with a confused expression and then sat up. She noticed Henry and Mary Margaret shuffling about with something at the end of the room.

Emma turned and looked at her. "Oh, hey there." She gave a tired smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well." Regina responded. "I don't recall having a nightmare. That's rather peculiar."

"Maybe it was because we were here. Maybe having someone with you while you sleep stops them from happening." Emma suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe indeed." Regina responded curiously. Regina looked down at their hands, they had slipped down from each other's wrist and they seemed to be now just holding hands.

Emma followed her line of sight and looked down at their hands. "Oh sorry." She released Regina's hand. "I hardly even realised I was doing it."

Regina felt sad at the loss of contact. Then she felt confused as to why she felt sad in the first place. She pushed away her over thinking and responded, "Oh, don't be sorry," pleasantly. Why was she being kind? The evil queen was not a nice person, the mayor of Storybrooke was not a nice person, Regina Mills was not a nice person. So why was she being so nice?

"Oh- how is your rash?" Emma asked with concern. "Did the cream work?"

"I'm not sure." They both looked down as Regina lifted her Tshirt and exposed a strip of her tanned stomach. It still had slightly red marks, but they looked simply like scrapes rather than a raging rash. Emma raised her hand from the bed and ran her finger over the edge of one of the red areas.

"It's much better but I think you should put some more cream on it this morning." She observed. She continued to swirl her fingers over the red area, relishing the feeling of Regina's silky soft skin against her fingertips.

Regina smiled. "Do you mind?" She laughed, looking at Emma's face.

Emma smiled. "Ooh sorry. I just couldn't stop, how is your skin so soft?" She asked, tempted to put her hand back but refraining herself from doing so.

"I have my secrets." Regina smiled with a wink.

Emma smiled to her. "You look tired, how are you feeling?" She asked. "Henry said you desperately needed magic so I'm surprised you're still breathing to be honest."

"Oh, are you relieved or disappointed?" Regina smiled devilishly.

"Relieved. Definitely relieved." Emma said seriously. Regina's flirty smile disappeared at the change in dynamic.

"Well sometimes we exceed other's expectations." Regina said, looking into Emma's eyes with a hint of wild.

"That, you definitely do." Emma said with a flirtatious smile.

From out of nowhere, the sexual tension was rising.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're here to confuse our son into thinking we're having a sexual relationship." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the only reason?" Emma smirked, leaning slightly closer to the brunette she was happily seated beside.

"Yes." Regina said slowly, the word dripping from her lips. She leaned closer, their faces were centimetres apart.

They both sprung away from each other as they heard someone clearing their throat. Snow had her arms crossed and an unimpressed expression on her face and Henry simply looked dumbfounded.

"Look what I said last night- I didn't think you'd take it literally." Henry said with wide eyes.

"What did you say last night?" Mary Margaret asked him.

"Oh it doesn't matter. We'll talk about it later." He quickly evacuated himself from the room and headed downstairs.

Regina looked at Emma sadly for a moment. She'd really wanted to kiss her, why did Snow always ruin everything?

"What the hell is going in with you two?" Snow asked loudly.

"It's none of your business." Regina scowled in response.

"I'm sorry Mary Margaret, but it isn't." Emma said uncomfortably.

"Fine, well tell me this; what did Henry walk in on last night?"

At this point David appeared at her side, stretching and yawning. "What's going on here? I heard raised voices."

"Emma is becoming rather well aquatinted with Regina here."

"So?" He asked.

Emma smiled. She was glad she had two parents rather than one. Regina gave a hint of a smile as well.

"So- you should do something. This is _Regina_ for god's sake!"

"I am right here you know." Regina snarled grumpily.

David looked at the two grumpy looking women in the bed and then the even grumpier one standing in front of him. "Look Emma's an adult. She's not a child anymore and she has the right to see whoever she wants."

"David this is the Evil Queen we are talking about. I mean can we trust her?"

"Again, _right here_." Regina sighed. Emma squeezed her hand.

"No, we're not in the Enchanted Forest, as far as I know and this isn't the Evil Queen, this is just Regina."

"_just Regina_?" Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, _just Regina?" _Regina repeated with dissatisfaction.

"You know what I mean." David said to his wife. "Mary Margaret, I think we should just let them do what they want. They are not hurting anybody else, or thankfully each other, I think we should be grateful. Anyway, it's not like we can stop them, they are the two most powerful people we know." He shrugged and smiled.

Mary Margaret stopped to think for a moment, considering what he had said. "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry Emma, Regina. It's not like I could stop you two from doing anything anyway. Your powers combined could easily kill me." She sighed.

"Now there's a thought." Regina smirked. She was met with a stern look from Emma. "_Okay, okay, I was kidding_." Emma raised her eyebrows and looked back towards her parents.

"Why don't we all just stop over thinking this?" Emma said to them all. "Nothing has actually happened, but if anything does, then can everybody just mind their own business please because we're going to be trapped in this house for some time and I'd like the experience to be as argument-free as possible."

Everyone else nodded in response.

"One more thing." Snow interjected. "What _did_ happen last night?"

* * *

I'm not particularly short of ideas for this fic, I have a couple of stroylines that are about to form, but I was wondering if you had any fun prompts or ideas. I'm open to any suggestions and if you don't feel like leaving it in the review box, you can send me a message if you wish:) I'd love your help!


	8. Walking

Again, I'd love your prompts. I have enough writing/ideas for around about the next eight chapters but I'd love some fun prompts or ideas. It can be fun things to happen between Emma and Regina or anyone really! I just want some fun suggestions to lighten up this fic a little!

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

The following morning, everyone was sat around the newly discovered dining room table. They'd been on a joint mission, excluding Regina as she was still too weak, to find more rooms and general supplies to live on for their stay there.

In the search they had discovered two downstairs toilets, a magnificent dining room, a small library and even an abandoned barn around the back of the Manor. Upstairs they had found two more bedrooms, a small nursery, another bathroom, a room full of old junk and many more closed doors they had yet to open. They felt they had ventured enough for the day, they didn't have any use for these rooms anyway and they were realised they were essentially intruding so they decided to stop for now.

"I'm starving." Henry sighed. They'd eaten everything from Henry's bag already and to their dismay, the modern kitchen was in fact completely empty.

"We need to go and find some food." Emma responded.

"I'll go." Regina offered.

"No, Regina you're not well enough. I really don't think you're up to venturing the unknown in search for supplies. Your health status keeps dropping rapidly, maybe you should just rest some more." Mary Margaret said sympathetically.

"No! I'm sick to death of resting and I'm tired of being treated like a wounded animal. I'm going out today and that's final." She said sternly., daring anyone to question her.

"Well someone needs to go with you." David added.

"I'll go." Everyone looked at Mary Margaret. "It will give us some time to sort out our differences." She suggested.

"Mary Margaret, I don't think that's a good idea." David responded nervously. He was all for trusting Regina but he knew that those two had gotten under each other's skin more than anyone he'd ever met. Even when they weren't fighting there seemed to be decade-old angry tension in the air.

"No, I think it will be good for us. And we need food anyway." Snow disagreed.

"She's right Charming. Come on princess, let's go." Regina stood up grumpily. She pulled the navy blue jumper (that had been assigned to her pile) around her body. Bracing herself for the potential cold yet to come, in more than one form.

Emma stood up and grabbed Regina's arm. "Please don't kill each other." She said to her quietly but seriously.

"Don't worry dear; I wouldn't be stupid enough to kill her when I'm her only known walking companion. Wouldn't take long to catch me would it?"

"I guess not. Regina be careful out there, despite your constant disagreement, you really aren't better yet. It did only happen yesterday."

"I am aware, thanks for your concern but I really am fine." She gently but swiftly pulled her arm out of Emma's grasp. "Now I really must go."

Emma nodded a little defeatedly and headed upstairs. She still hadn't gotten dressed yet and she decided to do so now.

Regina and snow headed out and David and Henry were left opposite each other at the dining table. "I saw some rope in your bag this morning; you wanna learn some more knots?" David suggested.

"Sure." Henry complied. They went into the lounge and did so.

In the meantime, Regina and Mary Margaret were wading through long grass just outside the house.

"So why did you want to come?" Regina asked the woman walking in front of her. "An excuse to kill me while I'm weak and dispose of my body in this place we don't even know the name of?" She asked as they walked.

"I came because I'm hungry, and I wanted to talk to you alone." Mary Margaret said as she continued to walk.

"And why's that?" The former mayor asked whilst kicking a twig out of her path. Surrounding the manor in what looked to be all directions was long grassy fields. They'd chosen to follow the tiny path they had found which cut through the middle of the expansive grass in front of the house. There hadn't really been any other option anyway.

"Because we've got a lot to talk about."

"Oh we do, do we?" Regina continued to walk.

Mary Margaret stopped still and turned around to face her. "Yes, we do Regina. We should talk about what happened with Daniel, our long history, my father, Emma."

"I don't wish to talk about any of those things with you." Regina hissed. "You know that I dislike you and probably always will, so why do you keep pestering me for forgiveness? Why do you care so much after everything I've done to you?"

"I see past it all because once upon a time, you were my stepmother and I loved you dearly. And I am aware that I caused you a lot of pain too and I wish to apologise for that."

"Let's just find some food, Snow." Regina sighed, pushing past her.

Mary Margaret sighed and continued to walk, now behind her. She was concerned as Regina place a hand on her rib, her position indicated that she was suddenly in a lot of pain.

"What wrong?" Snow asked cautiously.

"Nothing I'm fine." Regina said through gritted teeth. Her posture indicated the opposite though, she was obviously trying to ignore it but she was now starting to double over.

"Regina, stop walking!" Snow shouted. Regina halted and Mary Margaret walked around her to see her face. "You're wincing for goodness sake! What's wrong?" She put a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"I'm fine, can we just continue please, I'll push through it."

"No, you won't. What's the matter?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's nothing. Just a little pain in my upper stomach, it seems to have spread to my ribs."

"That's not nothing. Sit down." She instructed.

"No! That's ridiculous. There isn't even anywhere to sit."

"Look, here." Snow took the coat off that she'd found in the wardrobe earlier and placed it down, she spread it out so that there was just enough room for both of them. Regina sighed and sat down on one side of the coat, tall grass surrounding them. Snow sat down on the other side and placed her hands down on her own outstretched legs.

"Is this because of what Greg did to you? Are you not getting better?" She asked once they were both sat down.

"I don't know what it is. As we told you this morning about the rash and the cream and Henry- yes, I won't go into that again, I'm a little worried that I am getting worse." She said worriedly. I think this may possibly kill me, Snow. I can feel my body weakening and the rash has gotten worse again. I feel a drilling pain in my stomach most of the time but I choose to ignore it."

"Regina that's awful, why didn't you say how much pain you were in?" She outburst worriedly.

"I do not wish to concern Henry or Emma. I'm not sure why either of them care for me, especially the latter, but I do not wish to upset them before it's necessary."

"You can't suffer through this alone! I'm not going to just let you stay here and die. We'll hopefully find some shops, and along with food I shall buy some pain medication for you. If we're lucky there may even be a drugstore here and we can just buy anything we can find."

"You are dreadfully optimistic. I still don't understand why that is." Regina observed aloud.

"With optimism comes hope and with hope comes good fortune." Mary Margaret expressed the formula she often used in life.

"I thought you learnt in the enchanted forest that hope does not result in good fortune, you learnt that from me."

"Perhaps so, but we've learnt repeatedly that just belief and hope makes things go right in the enchanted forest, so maybe we should apply that here."

"Oh you are sickeningly sweet, aren't you. You always were. I don't know why I ever loved you." Regina sighed and gazed at the grassy surroundings.

"You loved me?"

"Despite the terrible brat of a child you were, shamefully yes. You were always a ray of hope to the kingdom, ever since you were young."

"By the way- Regina I never knew what my father did to you and I am truly sickened by It. I would have done something, I could have helped you."

"I don't want to talk about this." Regina said sternly, her eyes began to water and she looked away.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry. I really am sorry for being so naive and not even noticing you were distressed. You just, you always looked content, no more no less."

"My mother taught be at a young age that no one liked girls who frowned. That I must hide my emotions at all costs and that it would be my downfall. So I did and I got through it. It doesn't matter now."

"How old were you?"

"What?"

"How old were you the first time." Snow said with difficulty. She couldn't stop her lip from trembling and her eyes were filling with tears at the sickening thought of it.

"I was nineteen when he first-" Regina said with a monotone voice.

"How bad was it?" A couple of tears spilled to her cheeks.

"It-it hurt- a lot. And I didn't particularly know what was happening. I'd never gone that far with Daniel- over time I just learnt to take my head somewhere else whilst it was happening, think happy thoughts until he was done." Her eyes were fixated on a random part of the grass surrounding them as she said it. She suddenly had no control as the tears escaped from her eyes.

Snow covered her face and cried. She felt truly disgusted. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I don't understand your apologies. You didn't play any part in this." Regina stated.

"But I didn't help you; I didn't stop it- I could've persuaded him to stop. Maybe he would have listened to me."

"I'm sorry, but I doubt that he would've, dear. I couldn't have left anyway, your father was a powerful man and he would have certainly found me and had me killed. So I just waited patiently until I had the opportunity to have _him_ killed."

"I always thought it was you who had killed him. It seemed obvious. I hated you for it, I don't know if I feel the same way about that anymore. Can I ask though, how did you do it? Others had tried before and failed and I was never shown the body, what did you do?"

"The man who is now Sydney Glass gave me a box containing a deadly snake with two heads. So you can imagine what happened there. I also believe the genie at the time was in love with me, after your father, he learnt his lesson too."

"But he's still alive."

"Indeed. I banished him into my mirror. He was trapped there eternally."

"Oh, I see. Did you ever have feelings for him?"

"I don't think so. It hadn't been long since I lost Daniel, everything with your father had been happening, I was being trained how to kill by the dark one and my heart was truly blackened by that point, I don't think I was able to love."

"It sounds awful. I can see why you were so determined to kill me, as two thirds of that was at least partially my fault." Snow looked down guiltily. "Regina how many times did my father- my father rape you?" She pushed the words out bitterly.

Regina glared at her. "I told you I don't want to talk about this. I can't count how many times anyway, there were too many." She quickly wiped at her eyes and then stood up, instantly clutching the area of her ribs that had been hurting her before. She hissed in pain as it jolted through her.

Snow stood up next to her. "I don't think you'll be able to walk."

"I don't care what you think." She scowled and began walking in pain. She couldn't decide where they stood with each other. She couldn't decide whether to hate this woman (her first instinct) or to give in to all the hatred for her that she had been storing for years and just let her in and deal with her demons. Regina knew how much she had done to Snowas well, to everyone. She was under no impression that she was innocent in this, she'd done far more than her fair share, that was the majority of the demons she held for the merciless things she had done for what was probably spite of herself. Filling the disgusting void with _murder._

When had she become such a foul human being? When had she become what would now be classed as a serial killer? She was sick. She was a heartless, sickening human being.

The horrible thoughts were whirling in her mind, she couldn't push them down. She didn't feel strong enough. They were physically pushing against her head, the nightmares of her past, hammering her skull. She felt herself lose her final inch of control as she dropped to the ground.

"Regina!" Snow shouted as she saw her fall. She grabbed her shoulders just in time to stop her from hitting the ground roughly. She lowered her down gently and knelt down, resting Regina's head and shoulders on her lap.

"No please. Don't be unconscious, don't get worse, not now. I did this! I upset you, how do I manage to hurt you without even trying?" Snow cried. She knew that she was essentially talking to no one as the only other potential listener was unconscious but it didn't stop her anyway.

"And they're going to think I hit you with a rock or something! And then what do I say? '_I didn't hurt her physically I just hurt her so much emotionally by accident that she physically passed out!_'" Snow voiced the possible scenario frantically whilst gently rocking her shoulders. "I'm sorry Regina! I just, I always wanted your forgiveness. You were my stepmom and you meant so much to me. You were everything I ever wanted after my mother died and I still see my stepmother in you. The one I loved with all my heart." She leaned down and one of her tears fell onto Regina's cheek.

Suddenly a bright wave of light flew out from their bodies, flying across their surroundings, pushing the grass back at the force.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Emma stumbled back. She'd just come downstairs and had been standing in the lounge when a strong bright force had pushed them back slightly.

"It felt like some kind of magical wave. Something just happened." David said worriedly. "I don't know if it was good or bad."

"I don't like those chances." Emma responded uncertainly. "Shall we go and find them?"

"They could be anywhere." Henry responded. "They've been gone for over an hour now."

Emma's eyes widened. "Dear god what have they done?" Emma put her hands on her forehead and paced frantically.

David stood up and halted her. "Stop, it's going to be okay. It was a white light right? White usually means a good thing. If one of them had killed the other it would more likely be black." He put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a friendly squeeze and then brought them back down to his own sides again.  
"You say that like it's supposed to reassure me."

Henry looked at his mother's worried expression. She obviously really did think they could have done something to each other. "Emma it's going to be okay. I have faith in them."

"You really are a Charming aren't you kid?" She gave him half a smile and ruffled his hair, though the nervousness never left her body.

* * *

Any fun suggestions for later on?


	9. Meeting

Nice long chapter as you guys are being so kind. I love your reviews and ideas so please keep sending me them! :) As always, Enjoy!

* * *

"You're awake! Thank god. Was it my fault- what just happened?" Mary Margaret babbled with relief.

Regina looked around for a moment and then sat up. "Please stop talking." She put her hand on her angry forehead; it was still aching from before. "It wasn't your fault. Let's just drop it. Help me up."

Mary Margaret stood up herself, took the former mayor's hand and helped her up. Regina sighed as she saw the amount of dirt that was now present on her back and side from where she had fallen.

"Ugh." She grumbled, holding onto her forehead with one of her hands.

"What do you want to do now? Do you want to go back and rest or-"

"We're going to find the town, buy the food and preferably some alcohol. We'll get some medication for myself and maybe some for Emma's wrist. We'll walk back here and we won't tell David, Emma or Henry that I passed out. They don't need to know. We won't tell them what we talked about either because it will bring up more questions and Henry still doesn't know, I'd like to keep it that way."

"Okay. How is the pain? On a scale of one to ten?"She asked feeling flustered at Regina's fast instructions an demands.

"Six. Let's go."

"So that means eight as I need to add two for your usual modesty and pushing anyone away whom wants to help." Mary Margaret stated as if it was pure fact and common knowledge.

"You're on thin ice, princess. Let's just go. I'm extremely hungry, I'm about to rip someone's throat out and I'm 100% sure it will be yours if you don't stop rambling."

"You've never stopped being my stepmother have you?"

"If you mean trying to murder you countless times, destroying your happiness whenever possible and casting a curse to doom your whole kingdom into misery, then yes, I have always been your stepmother."

"Touché."

Regina simply scowled at her and then continued to walk.

"You know, I didn't mean to go through that list before so quickly but there is one thing on there that I wanted to talk about."

"Emma." Regina stated with a monotone voice. Snow nodded in response. "What exactly are your problems?"

"I just want you to tell me that you like Emma for her, not just to hurt her or upset me, or it be another revenge plot back at me."

"Trust me, I like Emma for Emma, I don't have some creepy step-daughter fetish for you."

"That's not what I meant but good to know I guess."

Regina nodded as they walked. They were nearly at the edge of the grass horizon now. They could see buildings up ahead; hopefully there'd be something edible for them to take back to the 'family'.

"So what do you want from Emma?"

Regina thought for a moment and then smiled devilishly at Mary Margaret "Just sex." She smirked. "Rough, dirty sex, the kinkier the better." She looked at Mary Margaret's horrified expression and laughed heartily. "Dear, I'm kidding." Her laugh echoed against the wide expanse.

"That wasn't funny." Mary Margaret said with a stern expression.

"It really was." Regina smirked. "Honest answer now, I care for your daughter and there may be some feelings there, I don't know. We're both just going to see where this goes. We're not dating, we haven't even kissed, well thanks to you this morning."

"I wasn't ready to watch my daughter have a make out session with the evil queen."

"You do realise that while we are no longer in the Enchanted Forest I am not the Evil Queen, right?"

"So you were definitely joking about what you said before, that you just wanted Emma for-"

"_Rough kinky sex_?" Regina smirked.

"Yes." Mary Margaret gulped uneasily.

"Yes I was joking." She wasn't sure if her words were _entirely_ true but she laughed as she recalled the initial horror on Snow's face. "The look on your face was priceless you know. I ought to do things like that more often." Regina smiled.

"No you should definitely not. I'm okay with this thing with you and Emma now but I'd rather not hear about what you get up to with my daughter, or see for that matter. Don't do anything stupid or risky that would result in us walking in on you please."

Regina stopped still and looked at Mary Margaret. "Don't worry. I'm always careful." She smirked.

Mary Margaret initially scowled and then her look turned to concern as she saw something. "Your eye, it looks bruised, did you hit it when you passed out?"

Regina raised her hand to the eye that Snow was staring at and touched it lightly. She winced as she did so. "It appears so." There was a smallish purple bruise forming next to Regina's eye.

"Ugh, Emma's gonna think that I hit you."

Regina smirked at that.

"Don't look so pleased. You're meant to be earning my approval you know. You're not doing a very good job of it."

"How about we just go and find this food. I'm hungry and I don't have time for you _princess_."

"Stop calling me that! Okay, you don't want to talk anymore, that's fine. Look the town is right here." Snow pointed even though Regina was standing in front of her.

They went under two trees that created a thick archway and followed a stone path that led them out into the town.

Regina and Mary Margaret surveyed their surroundings. The town's buildings were mostly made up of light coloured stone. It was minimal yet rather pretty. There were a few trees in assigned areas around the town square and many flower beds outside of shop windows.

"It's beautiful." Mary Margaret exclaimed. "We should bring Emma, David and Henry here some time soon; we could make a day of it." She smiled.

Regina nodded. She did appreciate the town, it really was quite beautiful. She looked around at the shop windows and thankfully noticed a grocery store on the corner. She instantly started walking towards it and Snow quickly followed, soon catching up.

They went inside and Regina grabbed a basket. They walked around and after a while of carrying their groceries whilst in the shop, Regina started to look a little pained. It was when Regina rested her free hand on the part of her stomach that had been bothering her before, that Mary Margaret finally spoke up.

"Why don't you let me carry it for a while? Give you some rest. You can't push yourself too hard remember, despite your opinion, you're certainly not better yet."

Regina was too tired to argue and simply nodded, handing Snow the basket. Snow nodded and smiled in response, happy that Regina hadn't become defensive and had just continued shopping instead.

"You should tell Emma about the pain you have. It could be something serious."

"Why does she need to know? It would only worry her." Regina responded as she put some lettuce into the basket.

"Because she cares about you and she's been looking after you. As she seems to be your stand in nurse at the moment, maybe you should alert her of the probably serious problem you have with your stomach/ribs area."

"Please just drop it." Regina said as she turned to face her. There was an uncomfortable desperation in her eyes. Snow looked at her a little sadly and nodded.

They reached the biscuits and sweets aisle. "Now how about we get some treats. I know Emma will get incredibly grumpy and irritable if she doesn't get we sugar fix some time this week." Mary Margaret smiled.

* * *

Half an hour later they were standing in the pharmacy store and looking at the medicine that was available. Regina picked up a small bottle of pills and read the label curiously.

"What about these?" Mary Margaret held up a different bottle and offered it to Regina.

"I'm not sure. None of this medicinal jibber-jabber makes any sense." Regina sighed as she tried to read the label of a different pot.

A middle aged, formally dressed woman approached them with a kind smile. She had brunette hair swept back into a neat bun. "If you are looking for pain relief then I would suggest these." She passed a small labelled pot to Regina.

Regina looked at Snow uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bite." She smiled, she outstretched her hand with the medicine further towards her and Regina took the pot from her hand with a grateful nod. "Hi, I'm Erin Liberty. We don't see many people that aren't regulars around here."

Mary Margaret outstretched her hand and Erin shook it. "I'm Mary Margaret and this is Regina. We're just staying here for a little while."

"How lovely." Erin smiled. "I live here on a more permanent basis. I'm the local psychologist here."

Mary Margaret nodded and Regina forced a pleasant smile. She noticed Erin sneaking glances at her and she tried to look away.

"I'm sorry to interfere, please excuse my rudeness, but are you okay?" She placed a hand on Regina's forearm kindly.

"I'm fine thank you, I appreciate your concern but with the medication you kindly suggested, I think I should be just fine." She nodded. Mary Margaret appreciated that Regina had been polite to their new town friend. They were too new here to be making enemies.

"If you say so, honey." She smiled and nodded to Regina. "Anyway, I've intruded enough for now, if either of you ever require my services or you just want to chat to a familiar face here some time, then I'm here for you both." She smiled and turned away from them.

"Lady Liberty." Regina addressed with a slightly raised voice.

Erin turned back around with a raised eyebrow and looked at Regina, "I'm presuming you're referring to me." She smiled.

"Yes. You never gave us a card."

"Indeed I didn't. My apologies." She went into her blazer pocket and retrieved a small white card. She handed it to Regina and nodded. "I do hope I see you soon. Look after yourself." She looked at her with concern and a soft smile.

Regina simply nodded. She felt an unusual familiarity with this slightly elder woman. Had she met her before? She watched as Erin walked around the pharmacy collecting various items and disappeared from their sight.

"Do I really look that bad?" Regina asked Snow once she'd left.

"You look pretty beaten up. The bruise around your eye is forming nicely." Mary Margaret sighed. "Why are you getting so hurt at the moment. This all seems to be happening in one week. Did something else happen? You're looking even worse than normal today."

"I can't help what happens to me." Regina scowled. "Please just stop talking about it. It doesn't matter. We can talk about it later if you really must." Regina crossed her arms grumpily.

"Okay, but we will be talking about this later, with Emma too." Mary Margaret said sternly.

They continued looking around the small shop and retrieved a few different varieties of pain medication along with some different cream for her rash. Henry's had worked well, but only temporarily.

Mary Margaret paid for them and Regina sighed at the fact that she had no money here. She could create herself money with her magic as she pleased but she always felt that it was a particularly bad abuse of he power and actually rarely did it. If they completely ran out of money whilst here though, she certainly wouldn't hesitate.

Once they were back in the street holding their various shopping bags, Snow noticed a nice looking café just across from them.

"Why don't we go and get a cup of coffee and maybe some lunch from there. I don't know about you but I really am starving." Mary Margaret suggested.

Regina nodded. "Though aren't we meant to be bringing back the food for them? They ought to all be rather hungry by now."

"What will half an hour longer do to them. Come on, not that I have any choice but it's on me." She smiled. Regina nodded, simply because her stomach was rumbling. The only reason.

* * *

"Why did it take you so long!" Emma outburst outside as Regina and Mary Margaret approached her. Mary Margaret was carrying all of the grocery bags and the bag full of medicine also. Regina had looked pained again and Snow had insisted on taking them. As soon as she saw Emma, Regina instantly moved her hand back down to her side from where it had previously been cradling her bottoms ribs.

"I'm sorry, we just had a lot to do." Mary Margaret explained as soon as they were face to face with her.

Emma looked at Regina who was awfully silent. She noticed the purple bruise at the corner of her eye. "Did you hit her?" Emma outraged.

"No! I told you she would think that." Mary Margaret scowled at Regina. "On out way to the town, whilst we were walking, Regina-"

"That isn't anyone's concern right now." Regina cut in.

Emma gave her a questioning look. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern. "You've both been crying, what happened today? Did you two work things out with each other?" She asked with uncertainty. She looked at Regina with deep concern.

"Not exactly." Regina responded. "And I don't appreciate being babied. I don't need your concern Emma." Regina grabbed one on the grocery bags from Mary Margaret and walked past Emma into the house.

Emma looked at her mother for an explanation of Regina's sour attitude.

"Don't take it personally Em, I think she's just tired of being treated like a victim. We made a friend in town today and she kept saying how awful Regina looked."

"Wow, rude much?"

"No, she's right. But no one wants to hear how ill or injured or fragile they look, especially not someone as usually strong and powerful as Regina. I don't think she's enjoying this whole 'weak' side of herself. Even though it's temporary, it's obviously not temporary enough for her."

"What happened with you two while you were out?" Emma asked curiously.

"We talked a lot on the way there. I upset her, I made her talk about some things she didn't want to talk about."

"Like what?"

"We spoke about my father quite a bit. It was pretty excruciating for both of us but I felt that it maybe had to be done."

"What really happened to her head?"

"I really didn't punch her. But I think you should talk to her, she needs someone fighting her corner right now."

"Well she has me and she knows that."

Mary Margaret nodded. "This is a big job you're taking on with her you know. Only do this if you're in it for the long run, she doesn't deserve to be hurt again. Not by anyone."

"You've changed your tune." Emma crossed her arms.

"Em, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry that I may have offended you or Regina earlier. That wasn't my intention and I think Regina and I are on okay terms for now."

"That's good to hear. I'll take a couple of those bags in." Emma took some of the groceries from her and they both headed inside.

David happily greeted Mary Margaret with a kiss and Emma found Regina sitting in the couch in a tired manner. Henry was sat on the floor beside where she was sitting, telling her about the 'golden blast.'

Mary Margaret walked over to them to listen. Emma and David did also.

"It was a strong golden wave. We presumed it was something between you and Mary Margaret. It was the strongest one of those I've ever experienced anyway." He said with wide eyes.

Emma watched as Regina and Mary Margaret exchanged anxious glances. She would definitely have to ask Regina what had happened out there, later.

David picked up one of the shopping bags and went in the direction of the kitchen. "I think I'll give my culinary skills a shot and make us some lunch." He said to them all even though it was nearly three o'clock now. Mary Margaret stood up and went with him to the kitchen. It was old, a little dusty and needed to some work but apart from that, it had all of the cooking essentials.

Emma looked down at Regina who was lying on her side on the sofa, resting her head on her bent arm. Henry was happily chatting to her about his day and she was sleepily nodding and softly smiling every so often.

Emma walked over and sat down at the end of the couch where Regina's feet didn't reach. Regina watched her do this and then lifted up her legs. Emma smiled, shuffling further up the sofa and then resting Regina's legs down onto her things. She held onto Regina's ankles and calves and caressed them gently with her thumbs as they rested there.

When Henry had stopped talking he sat down more comfortably on the floor and opened his book. He liked to just flick through the stories. Some of the stories were about the closest people in his life anyway. He was reading his book more frequently as he was starting to miss Storybrooke.

Emma watched as Regina kept shuffling the arm under her head and sighing. "You alright down there?" Emma gave her an amused smile.

"I'm just a little uncomfortable. My arm keeps going numb and I don't trust these cushions so I'd rather not use them."

Emma smiled at her bizarre antics. "Why don't you trust them?"

"This house obviously hasn't been visited in many years, who knows what kind of animal or insect could have inhabited them." Regina raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure the cushions are fine, but if you are in desperate need of a headrest, you could use my lap if you want." Emma suggested with a friendly smile. Regina nodded at the idea. She sat up, twisted her body around and then rested her head on Emma's lap. Her legs were now resting on the sofa in the opposite direction.

Regina was wearing a navy blue button up shirt, a small black skirt and a pair of black tights. She even managed to look elegant and graceful in someone else's clothes. I mean it wasn't silk, but she wasn't complaining. Not yet anyway.

"How was town? Mary Margaret said you two met someone." Emma gently fiddled with a lock of Regina's dark hair.

"Yes, we did. Her name was Erin Liberty, I think she's the local shrink here. At least this town has a shrink with actual qualifications." Regina muttered.

"Was she nice?"

"She was okay, a little careless and rather intruding."

"That's her job isn't it? To be intruding."

"Indeed. We bought lots of nutritional foods, although Mary Margaret did insist on buying some sweet treats for you and Henry. I believe she said you get incredibly grumpy if you don't get your sugar fix."

"That true." Emma nodded. "I can't survive off rabbit food like some people, I need to eat something fatty, sweet or delicious at least once a week to stay sane. I get beyond irritable if I don't get it."

"You're like an overgrown teenager."

"That's me." Emma smiled, shaking a bit of Regina's hair in a playful manner. Her soft fingers then reached Regina's face and she gently massaged her forehead with her fingertips. Regina relaxed more into her legs with a comfortable smile.

"I could get used to this." Regina said with a lower voice than normal.


	10. Caring

I'm just watching the world cup final. Germany has just won and there's lots of ceremony stuff. If there are any Germans reading this, congratulations! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

* * *

As they rested on the sofa, Emma's fingers moved down Regina's face slightly and she noticed the circular blue bruise once again. It was slightly swollen and looked sore.

Emma looked over to Henry. "Hey, kid?" Henry looked up at her in response as she spoke. "Could you possibly give Mary Margaret and David a hand in the kitchen?"

"Sure. I'll leave you two in peace." He raised his eyebrows as he stood up. "I understand that you two want your alone time." He smirked, holding the book under his arm.

"Henry, it's not like that!" Emma exclaimed. "We need to have words with you about what you said before actually. You can't just throw out accusations like that!"

"Sorreee." He shrugged. "But look at you, are you still denying there's any kind of relationship between you?"

Regina narrowed her eyes and lifted her head up to look at him. "Henry that is private matter. I'm sure you will be the first to hear if Emma and I do decide to establish a relationship in the way that you're implying. She is simply being a friend right now. A rather good one at that."

Emma smiled at the compliment. Henry wasn't so convinced though. "If you say so." He shrugged. "But if you to do decide to be together, I don't want to be lied to. Just tell me it straight. I don't want to know anything else, trust me. Just the facts that are on the 'need to know' basis." He said as he stood in the living room doorway.

"I think that's fair." Emma responded, directing it at Regina also, who nodded in response. "Okay kid."

He nodded with satisfaction and left the room. Emma looked down at Regina. Regina's long eyelashes blinked back up at her. Her brown eyes were like dark pools and the light reflecting off them made them look impossibly large and beautiful.

"This may not be appropriate, but you look absolutely stunning right now."

Regina smiled modestly. "It is always appropriate to compliment me. But I highly doubt that though with my odd skin colour at the moment, the everlasting pink rims around my eyes and all of the bruises appearing here and there." She shrugged on Emma's lap.

"I find 'imperfect madam mayor' the most beautiful of all." Emma said meaningfully with a soft smile.

Regina looked up at her through her eyelashes and smiled. "Are you hitting on me, Swan?"

"Partly. And I partly just wanted you to hear those words. You deserve to be complimented, you obviously aren't enough."

"Does this mean that I have to compliment you?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no." Emma shook her head. "No, I'm as bad at taking compliments as you are. They make me uncomfortable."

"I have my own reasons, what are yours?"

"I don't know. I just feel surprised and uncomfortable when I get them. It depends on what they are anyway. I've had my fair share of old pervy guys in my time and I've learnt that not all compliments are good."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What if the compliments were from me? Would you accept them then?" Regina tilted her head slightly more towards Emma's stomach so she could see Emma's face better.

"I don't know. Like I said-"

"You know, you're very pretty, you're strong. You're brave."

"No, you really don't have to Regina."

"You're actually rather beautiful."

"Really it's fin-"

"You're incredibly loving. You fight for the ones you care about."

"Regina please-" Emma shook her head feeling a bit emotional.

"You're extremely loyal. You have this soft little frown whenever you're worried about someone and that's rather a lot. It shows what a caring person you are. You have a beautiful personality."

Emma simply shook her head now. For some reason there were tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't fight them away. It was just that nobody had ever really complimented her like that before and meant it.

"You're independent. You don't rely on other people to live. You look after yourself and you always job done, you should be incredibly proud of yourself for that."

Emma was fighting her facial muscles as they scrunched up and her eyes became glassy.

"You're so loving towards Henry. You also always look effortlessly beautiful when you don't even try. You have natural beauty which is a very rare gift."

Emma used her hand to quickly wipe away escaped tears and continued shaking her head.

"You did it by yourself and you survived. Your family love you dearly for the woman you are today and you're rather inspirational, miss Swan. You really have shown a rather large quantity of bravery and selflessness on many occasions." Regina became quite enveloped in her words, really thinking about them and how much she actually appreciated Emma. "You're quite a significant human being Emma Swan and I respect you very much." She finished with after much thought.

She looked up at Emma and noticed the tears on her cheeks and that her hand was covering her face. "Oh Em, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would upset you this much." Regina lifted her head up from Emma's lap and rested it on Emma's shoulder instead. She wrapped her arms around Emma's front and back, squeezing her tightly. "I'm sorry Emma. I'm sorry it upset you but I strongly believe every single thing I just said to you, it came from the heart."

"No- I'm not upset." Emma shook her head, gathering herself. She looked at Regina's head on her shoulder. She leaned down slightly and kissed her forehead. "I'm just overwhelmed by your compliments. I don't really- I don't really get compliments that much, I never grew up with them and I guess I didn't think I deserved them so I've always fought people against them. It's one of my things."

"I understand that. Everybody has things." Regina smiled softly. "I'm sorry if that outburst of things I said was a shock for you, I know you didn't want it and I should have-"

Emma grabbed Regina's chin, guided it towards her own lips and kissed her, partly to get her to stop talking. Regina was a little alarmed at first but quickly melted into the kiss, enjoying Emma taste on her lips. Emma gently sucked on her bottom lip and Regina's tongue swirled against hers. Emma relished the sensation and put her arms around Regina's neck.

At that point, David came through the doorway to the lounge. He raised his eyebrows at the sight before him. "Oh, right. I'll ask later." He said awkwardly to himself. He went back into the kitchen and tried his best to hide his uncomfortable blush. If Mary Margaret noticed it then she was bound to start asking questions and he didn't want that. This was between Regina and Emma and he wanted it to stay that way.

"What did they say?" Mary Margaret asked with a friendly tone.

"Umm.. They do want salad, lots of salad.. We should make lots, we might as well keep ourselves busy." He lied the best he could. He thought of himself as a rather cool dad at that moment. If his daughter wanted to make out with her girlfriend on the couch then so be it. He wasn't going to burst her bubble; they would simply make lots and lots and lots of salad instead.

* * *

When Mary Margaret, David and Henry returned back to the living room (David was a little apprehensive) they were happily surprised to see that Emma and Regina were both fast asleep on the couch in each other's arms. David smiled; he was rather relieved they hadn't walked in on something a little more explicit at the rate it was going earlier.

Mary Margaret looked at them both, "Cute aren't they." She smiled. Henry and David both nodded.

"It's funny seeing two angry people cuddled up together." David smiled.

Henry nodded. "I'm really happy that they're together, even if they say they aren't."

"Were you not surprised?" Mary Margaret asked curiously as she sat down on one of the armchairs near the sofa. Henry sat down on the one beside her and David perched on the edge of his wife's.

Henry shook his head. He'd been anticipating this for a while, longer than he cared to admit.

Mary Margaret looked at the closely sleeping figures on the couch. "I'm a little concerned how much Emma is sleeping at the moment. It's certainly more than usual." She said to David.

"She's taking care of Regina, right now it's a full time job and we haven't really done anything to help. She's doing it all alone and it must be burning her out."

"You're right. We should help more with looking after Regina."

"She should be better soon anyway."

"Hmmm, hopefully." Was all Mary Margaret could respond with.

"Shall we wake them for dinner or not?" David asked Mary Margaret and Henry. It was nearly four o'clock so they had decided they would call it an extremely early dinner instead.

"Regina slept through dinner last night and hardly ate this morning. She's still unwell so I think she definitely needs to be eating more regularly. We should wake her up, she needs to build her energy back up." Mary Margaret said to them.

"She walked with you today, did she not have any energy then?"

"No, she was exhausted. She passed out actually, but I don't know how much of that was due to just her health. The other aspect of it was probably my fault."

"She collapsed!? What did you do?" David outburst with surprise.

"She just got overwhelmed with some of the things we were talking about and she's still not very well, I think it was just a few things combined. I'll talk to you about it later."

Henry listened to them and remembered the powerful wave of light. "The wave of light earlier, why was that?" He asked Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret looked at the dark haired sleeping figure. "She'd just fainted and I was a little upset about some of the things we were talking about. I leaned down over her and one of my tears must have landed on her cheek or something as the next thing I knew, a golden wave was pushing past us in all directions. She woke up quite quickly after that."

"So it was from you caring about her?" Henry asked. Snow thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I think we should wake them up." David interjected. "Like you said, Regina definitely needs a meal if she's going to build her strength back up properly and Emma needs to eat too, it's been hours since breakfast and even that was minimal."

Mary Margaret and Henry nodded. She then walked up to them and crouched down in front of the sofa. She put her hands on both of their knees. "Regina, Emma, you need to wake up now. The early dinner is ready and you both need it." She lifted her hands up and patted their arms instead. "Wake up, Em, Regina." She shook their arms a little and Regina opened her eyes.

Regina twisted her neck slightly despite the lack if space between them and looked up at Emma whom was still soundly asleep. Regina blinked a little more and then started to nudge Emma. Mary Margaret watched from where she was crouching.

"Emma." Regina said sleepily, pushing her head more so against her neck than before. "Em." She muttered sleepily. Emma opened her eyes and looked into Regina's. She sleepily smiled and kissed her forehead.

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows and smiled. "We're sorry we woke you up but dinner's ready and you can sleep later. You won't be able to sleep tonight if you sleep now anyway." She smiled to them. Emma looked up and saw Henry and David standing a few metres behind her mother also.

"Hey." Emma looked around Mary Margaret and smiled to Henry.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Come here." She used her arm to gesture him towards them. He nodded and walked over to the couch. Regina watched and looked at him lovingly. Henry sat down next to Emma on the couch and Emma shook her head. "No kid, come here." She smiled. She shuffled away from Regina and Regina did the same. Henry smiled at the gesture and sat down between them. They both cuddled up to him on either side. He'd never so loved by his parents, his mothers.

Mary Margaret stood up and walked over to David. He wrapped his arm around her and she happily cuddled into his side. "What a cute little family we have." She said quietly to him, fawning over the image before them.

"I'm proud of our family right now." He nodded. "We all did okay didn't we? We may be stuck in the middle of nowhere but everything seems to be sort of working out. Look at our daughter. She has a wonderful son and a girlfriend to share him with." He smiled.

Mary Margaret nodded and smiled before really absorbing his words. "Wait, did you say girlfriend?"

"What- no? No. It just slipped out, no." He awkwardly looked at any point in the room which wasn't his wife's intense eyes right now.

"Do you know something that I don't?" She poked him in the chest with a playfully stern look.

"No! It's nothing. Let's just- let's all go and get dinner." He said as confidently as he could. He couldn't get image of his daughter kissing Regina out of his head. His nose scrunched up. "Yes, let's definitely go get dinner." He nodded, instantly swerving away from her and walking towards the doorway.

"I think that's our cue to get up." Emma smiled and nodded to her two sofa acquaintances.

They all stood up and Emma and Henry made their way to the dining room. Regina was last to get up and as she did so a sharp pain emerged in the place on her ribs that had previously been troubling her. She put her hand on it and hissed a little. Her eyes watered and she waited a few seconds for it to pass. It didn't completely dissolve but the pain reduced considerably after her body had become accustomed to its new standing position. She walked quickly to catch up and was soon right behind them in the dining room. When the three of them saw that the table was empty, they went to the kitchen.

David and Emma had been cleaning the kitchen during the day, it still needed some work but it looked nice. It was very large and had a large square of island counters with tall stools around it.

There was a large dish full of pasta and sauce and another bowl containing salad and dressing. "Are we eating in here?" Emma asked her two parents.

"We thought we'd tried it out." David responded, taking a seat on one of the high wooden chairs.

Everyone sat down and took a seat except for Regina. They all looked up at her. She looked uncomfortable and reluctant to sit down. "You gonna sit down?" Emma asked with a furrowed brow.

"I hope you don't mind but I think I'll excuse myself. I'm awfully tired and I'm afraid I've lost my appetite."

Mary Margaret noticed Regina's hand come up to the familiar place on her ribs. She saw the pained look in Regina's eyes also. "Regina, can I talk to you for a minute." Mary Margaret asked softly. She stood up and walked towards her. Regina nodded and Mary Margaret grabbed the bag from the pharmacy before following her into the hall.

"Yes?" Regina asked once they were in the hallway.

"It's obvious you're in pain." Mary Margaret loudly whispered. "Why don't you just tell them the truth about it? You're in excruciating pain. Hiding this is ridiculous!"

"I'm just tired of being cared for like a wounded animal. I have my magic but I've not felt this powerless in a long time." She scowled, her hand almost squeezing her ribs now with how tightly she was clutching it.

"You just need to give yourself a chance to recover. Just let us, just let Emma look after you for the time being. She obviously cares a lot about you and she wants you to feel better. We all do."

Regina didn't respond but her breathing increased and her eyes began to water. The pain was getting impossibly worse.

"Have you had any of the medicine we bought yet?"

"No." Regina managed to release between exasperated gasps.

Mary Margaret nodded and quickly walked away from her and back into the kitchen. "David, please could you pass me a glass of water." She said rather firmly. Emma looked at her with a confused expression.

"Thanks." She responded once she received it. Henry watched as she disappeared out of the doorway again.

She rummaged in the bag from before, screwing off the lid cap and taking out two pills. "I read the label earlier. You can take two every four hours. They're quite strong but they shouldn't make you drowsy or anything." She handed Regina the pills and the water.

Regina put them both in her mouth and swallowed with one large gulp of water. She then drank the rest of the contents of the glass.

"Do you have pain anywhere else?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"No, just my upper stomach area."

"It's worrying me how that is consistently causing you pain. I think we should get you checked by a doctor. It could be internal bleeding or broken ribs causing you this much pain. This looks really serious Regina."

"Since when did you acquire such nursing skills?" Regina scowled. She was still doubled over and her forehead was becoming sweaty.

"How about some dinner. You've not eaten since this morning and even then you barely ate. You told me you were going to fight this. You need to eat and look after yourself Regina. If not for me or yourself, do it for Emma and Henry."

Regina looked at her dismally. "I hate that he is seeing me like this. It is rather damaging for all of us."

"He's a smart kid, he'll be okay." Mary Margaret gave her the most  
reassuring smile she could muster.

Regina gave a single nod. "I will eat with you. I'd just like an extra minute to myself first if that's okay."

"Of course." Mary Margaret gave her an understanding smile. She placed her hand on Regina's shoulder for a moment and then left for the kitchen.

Mary Margaret sat down at the table and all eyes were on her.

"What the hell happened?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret didn't respond, she simply looked at Emma's agitated face and then down at her own empty plate.

Emma stood up grumpily and shoved her chair out of the way. "Giving me a little insight once in a while wouldn't hurt!" She shouted angrily. "She'd die and you wouldn't tell me. I have a right to know!" She walked across the kitchen and slammed the door loudly. She walked down the hall to where Regina was.

Henry felt anger, frustration and general sadness teeming through his body. He slammed his fist on the counter and his face scrunched up. Mary Margaret and David stared at him with worry and nervous anticipation. When he opened his eyes again they were wet with tears.

"Henry-" Mary Margaret addressed him with concern. He shook his head and then quickly got up and left the room. He ran out into the hall, passing his two mothers talking in a blur and then ran up the stairs and to his current bedroom.

"Henry?" Emma had called out as he ran past.

"He's upset." Regina said whilst still wincing.

"Should I go talk to him?" Emma asked worriedly. She had calmed down now, her anger softening as soon as she'd seen Regina.

"Give him a little time to himself first. He likes space when he's upset. That's why he used to always go off to the park. He likes his alone time." She gasped. Regina's eyes were watering, her stomach pain was now wrenching through her torso. Emma noticed Regina's suffering and put a hand on her shoulder. Regina was still partially bent over but luckily the medicine was slowly beginning to work.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in this much pain?" Emma asked her with concern.

"I didn't want you to be worried."

"You need to tell me when you're not okay, Regina. I care about you a lot and I can take it. I can handle it if you're not okay, I just want you to stop keeping it to yourself. You're not alone now."

Regina's eyes watered more. Maybe it wasn't just from the pain anymore. Emma looked down where Regina's hand was on her ribs and gently lifted it away from her. Regina watched with uncertainly until she realised that Emma was replacing it with her own.

"We're in this together, whether you like it or not." Emma told her firmly, their faces close together. Regina nodded and felt the medicine starting to work. The pain turned numb and it only felt sore now rather than piercing. She slowly stood up straight, watching as Emma's hand stayed against her ribs. It was comforting in so many ways.

Regina nodded and then leant forward slowly. She seized Emma's lips against her own. She put her hands on either side of Emma's neck as they kissed deeply. Emma's hand came up to rest on the other side of her stomach.

After a long moment, they pulled away. "Are you a secret romantic Emma Swan?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I just might be." Emma smiled.

"I don't know if it was the kiss or the pain medication but I'm starting to feel a little better."

"Absolutely the kiss." Emma smirked. "Just think, if you could be partially healed by a kiss, imagine what sex would do."

"I doubt we'll have to imagine for much longer."

Emma's eyes widened and a flirty smile took over her face. "We really need to talk about that actually."

"What more needs to be said over than 'when'?" She smiled.

"That's my point, _when_ you are healed. I'm not going to kill you via sex."

"That sounds a rather splendid death."

"Maybe so, but let's not try it out just yet."

"The sex or killing me?"

"Both."


	11. Discussing

Sorry for the delay, here's quite a long chapter to make up for it. Enjoy!

* * *

Emma and Regina stood in the hallway confused about what to do about Henry's outburst. It was obvious he was upset about his mother's condition and the fact that Emma was coping with it. When adults weren't coping with things it always made him more nervous as they were the ones known to be in control and holding it together.

"Regina I think you should be the one to talk to Henry. He's worried about you and I just think it's best."

"But I look dreadful at the moment." Regina crossed her arms over herself, looking uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful, as always." Emma gave her a soft smile.

Regina smiled and shook her head. "I'll go and see to him. My stomach feels significantly better anyway. I was a little worried for a moment there."

"So was I. Please tell me when you're not okay, either physically or otherwise. I don't want any more surprises. I've had enough for a long time."

"I will try to be more honest. But I hope you understand I find it rather difficult. I'm not so big on trusting people or speaking about my feelings. It's never been a strong point of mine."

"I know, but you can trust me." Emma watched as the dark pools of her eyes swirled and softened like smooth chocolate. "Your eyes are amazing." Emma commented aloud.

Regina looked at her through her eyelashes and smiled, suddenly feeling a lot younger again. "Now I'm going to go and speak to Henry, I'll be with you shortly." She leaned forward and gave Emma a peck on the cheek before starting to turn around.

Emma nodded and headed back towards the kitchen. She was starving, she would eat the whole pot of pasta by herself if she could.

* * *

Regina knocked on the door of the bedroom Henry had made his own. It was a lovely room, one that looked to have belonged to a boy of a similar age to him. With no response from him, she pushed the door open slowly.

"Henry?"

Henry was lying on his bed with his back facing the door, he hadn't bothered to change his clothes and he had a striped blue duvet was over him.

Regina sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at her. His eyes were wet.

"Oh, dear, what's the matter?" Regina asked him with concern.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Especially not with you." He scowled and to face away from her again.

The words got Regina in the chest. She tried to block any pain from getting to her heart, but Henry always broke through instantly.

"Well maybe you could talk to Emma." Regina suggested a little sadly. Henry pushed himself up with his elbows until he was sitting up in the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean to you just then. I just- I don't know what to say to you."

"Why? Did I do something to upset you?" Regina asked with even more concern, she placed her hand on his forearm.

"No, I'm just scared. Mary Margaret's panicking and you passed out today. Someone hurt you. Emma's freaking out and she's getting really upset. I'm really, really scared that you're not going to be okay." He couldn't suppress the tears that escaped from his full eyes.

Regina's eyes watered with emotion. "You don't have to be scared for me sweetheart." She shook her head but she couldn't even suppress herself from crying. "I'm going to be okay, my darling. I love you very much and you're safe here. There are an extraordinary amount of people who love you who are just under this roof alone."

"But it doesn't mean I would be okay if you died. If you died I wouldn't just instantly live with them and not miss you. I know I've been mean to you in the past and I upset you when I decided to stay with Emma. I didn't realise it at the time but I do now and I want both of you. Not just one. I love both of you."

"Well you have both of us, sweetheart."

"Not if you're dying right now." Henry's hand scrunched up the sheets. Regina stood up and made Henry shuffle to the side a little more so that there was room for her to sit down next to him.

"I don't think I am dying Henry, I just have some tummy trouble and Mary Margaret got a little worried by it. As for Emma, things are a bit different at the moment so everyone is over emotional, especially Emma and I for some reason."

"Is Emma you're true love?"

Regina chocked a little. She was taken aback by his question. "I don't know how much I believe in the term true love. Personally I think it should be called 'true life.'"

"And what does true life mean?"

"It means the life you desire with the people you love. If Emma's one of them then she is my true life. The concept seems to make sense to me. I can't imagine it catching on though." Regina chuckled quietly.

"You're very different here you know."

"Am I now?" Regina smiled to him. "How so?"

"You're a lot less powerful and a lot more affectionate than normal with everybody. That's partly what worries me."

Regina smiled and ruffled his short hair. "I know everyone's been stressed at the moment and mostly about me but they're just very caring people and they worry a lot, just like you."

"I don't want you to die."

"It's very unlikely that I will, dear. I have great medication now that is really helping; I'll be back to normal in no time." Regina leaned and nudged him with her side. "Where's that smile gone?"

He looked at her and softly smiled. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Henry, very much." She looked at him and then leaned down and kissed a spot in his hair. "Emma and I haven't been very good parents this past couple of days and I'm sorry, we'll try much harder to do better from now."

"You haven't been a bad parent, you've just needed to look after yourself more so than me and I want you to do that. You should use your strength to get better rather than trying to take care of me as well. Emma, Mary Margaret and David can do that. Think of it as: Operation Lizard."

Regina smiled at that. "Why a lizard?"

"Because when lizards lose a limb they grow it back and that's what you're doing, repairing yourself."

Regina's eyes welled up at the statement. "When did you get so wise?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Henry smiled modestly and looked at her a little shyly.

The former mayor smiled. "You still have that cute spark in your eye that you used to have when you were very little." She stated. Henry beamed at her.

Regina looked at him fondly. "I think you, Emma and I should definitely allocate some time to spend together every day."

"Yes. I'd like that."

"What about evenings? We could see if that old TV works and watch a movie together. I think I saw some lying around earlier."

"Sure." Henry smiled. "That sounds great. But mom, please just tell the truth to me about what you said before. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Henry, I don't know what to say. I don't know if I'm going to be okay. I don't know what to say to you." She couldn't stop the words before they left her mouth. At least she'd finally said what she was thinking.

Henry looked at her with shock and sadness. "But you can't die- you're- you're my mom and I'd miss you a lot."

Emotion was overwhelming her and Regina placed her thumb and her forefinger on the bridge of her nose. Tears were threatening to escape from her eyes. "Henry, I'm doing my best, I promise you."

Henry picked up Regina's arm and she watched as he put it over his shoulder. He then shuffled and leaned into her side. "I really do love you mom. I love you both."

"I know you do honey, we love you too." She wiped away a tear and bit her lip to stop it trembling.

They were both startled by a light tap on the door. They watched as Emma peeked around the door at them. "Are you guys okay?" She asked with a furrowed brow. "I've been doing chores around and about and I heard crying."

"Come and sit with us." Henry addressed Emma. The saviour looked at Regina and she nodded with a loving smile.

"Okay. As long as I'm not interrupting a serious conversation."

"Well you were, but it doesn't matter if you hear." Henry responded to her open question.

Emma nodded and sat down half on top of both of their legs. There was no more room at the top but she was quite comfy there.

"Why are you both upset?" Emma asked, looking at their shared wet cheeks.

"Henry believes I'm going to die soon." Regina went right out with it.

"Henry I'm sure she'll be-"

"Don't! Emma I've seen you crying, I've seen you getting upset, I've seen you panicking about her condition. Please don't lie to me too."

"I'm sorry kid." Emma looked at him guiltily. "It's just better to be positive about this. Even if we're not one thousand percent sure."

"I haven't done my best at that in the past few minutes." Regina looked at Emma sadly. "I'm afraid I got overwhelmed and developed my own doubts." She shrugged and she looked down. "I told him, and asked myself, that maybe I wouldn't be okay." She said in a fairly calm manor for what she was actually implying.

"Regina." Emma replied sadly. "Maybe this isn't the right place to talk about that right now. Come and talk to me for a minute." Emma stood up and outstretched her hand to Regina.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back in a moment Henry. She's right." Regina shuffled away from him and stood up.

They both stopped in the hall. Emma put a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on with you right now?" She asked sadly.

Regina bit down on her own lip and released it. "What-what if I'm not okay. What if I die today, or tomorrow?" She asked with a childlike look of fear in her eyes.

Emma put her hand on her other shoulder. "Where did this come from?" She asked worriedly.

"Henry was upset. He believes I'm going to die soon." She choked out.

Emma shook her head. "No, no." She pulled Regina into a hug and held her tight. Regina rested her head on her shoulder. "You'll be okay, sweetheart." Emma tried to say confidently. If nobody was being positive about this then it was her time to step up.

She pulled Regina away at arms length, still holding each other, and kissed her. It surprising deepened; likely with the emotion behind it. She sucked Regina bottom lip between hers and ran her tongue over it. Regina arms came up around her neck.

Once they were finished, their heads rested together. Regina thought back to when Emma had said that she loved her. In any way that she wanted. So it felt right to say what she then did. "I love you too Emma."

Emma's eyes opened and she looked at Regina with a rather stunned expression. "Don't say it if you're not ready y-"

She was cut off by another kiss from Regina, thus answering her question.

Henry opened his bedroom door slowly. Wondering why his mothers had taken so long. His eyebrows raised at the sight before him. He grinned for a moment and then went back into his room. He sat down on his bed and crossed his legs, his smile hadn't left yet.

"This is so great." He said quietly to himself. A moment later, Emma and Regina walked back into his room. He beamed at them.

"Why are you so smiley now?" Emma smirked at the cute sight before her.

"No reason." He shrugged. "I just love you guys a lot."

Regina smiled. "Well that's good because we love you a lot too." She nodded at Emma and seconds later they both attacked Henry with hugs and kisses. He laughed underneath them and tried to squirm away. He had no such luck.

Once they'd stopped, Regina sat there smiling. "I've not laughed that much in a long time." She said with an elated expression.

Emma smiled and rolled so she was at Regina's side. She placed one of her hands on top of Regina's stomach and her head on her collarbone. Regina smiled at the embrace and kissed her forehead. Despite their unknown whereabouts, Regina could not have been happier.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Henry asked them both.

Regina twisted her neck and looked at him. "I don't know, dear. What would you like to do?"

"Could I go and see the town with you two?"

Regina looked at Emma and nodded.

Emma nodded again to herself. "Yes, we could try and do some investigating as to our where we are and was that woman's name Erin?" Emma asked Regina.

Regina nodded. "Lady Liberty." She grimaced slightly.

"Well maybe we could pay Lady Liberty a visit." Emma smirked at her dismay. "Maybe you'd want to talk to her."

"That doesn't sound as unpleasant as expected. I just might."

"Great." Emma responded. She knew that Regina desperately needed someone to talk to about the apparent war zone inside of her head and maybe someone actually trained in the topic would be better suited than herself. She still wanted Regina to talk to her but maybe _Lady Liberty_ would do a better job at making her feel better rather than just kissing her because she felt like it. Emma suddenly looked at Regina with a confused expression.

"What?" Regina smiled. "What are you thinking about."

Emma smiled and just shook her head. "So what does Erin look like?"

Regina thought back to when they'd bumped into her with Mary Margaret. "Average height, medium build. I believe she was wearing a pantsuit. Brown hair, I think."

"Age?"

Henry looked up and gave Emma a confused expression.

"I'm not sure, forties maybe, fifties? She looked fairly youthful though."

"Is she attractive?"

"Emma!" Regina sat up and looked at her, resting on her elbows.

"Someone's jealous." Henry smirked. Emma narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Well is she?" She asked Regina.

"I don't know why you're being so paranoid. I have what I want here. And no, I don't believe she is. She is also too kind, I dislike that very much."

"Oh, so I'm just right. Not too kind at all."

"Precisely." Regina smirked and received a friendly shove from Emma.

There was a light knock on the door and they all looked up to see Mary Margaret peek her head in.

She smiled at the sight. She looked like she was about to say something but then she stopped and just looked at them with an adoring expression.

"What?" Emma smiled. She could feel Regina's heart beating beneath her ear. Henry was propped up on his elbows next to Emma, looking at her also.

"You two are very sweet." She smiled.

Emma raised her eyebrows. _Was this approval?_ She thought. It sounded like it. Emma felt Regina's hand gently playing with her hair. She looked at Regina's expression and saw that she was looking kindly at Mary Margaret, possibly even fondly? Had those two finally buried their demons?

Mary Margaret gave Regina a slight nod and a smile. "Henry, why don't you and I go do something. We could make a cake if you'd like?"

Henry got the message. "Sure." He stood up and climbed around his mothers and off the bed. He was just about to leave when he turned back to face them, a slightly worried look on his face. "Please, please not in my bed, anywhere but there." He pleaded with a light smirk.

"Henry!" They outraged. Regina stood up and walked over to him. Mary Margaret standing closely beside. "Henry we were not- stop saying such suggestive and inappropriate things. We do not appreciate it!" The former queen scolded him.

Mary Margaret looked at them with a confused expression. "What just happened?"

Emma joined them and looked at Henry with an unimpressed expression. She crossed her arms. "Henry's been making comments about the nature of our relationship and we don't appreciate what he's been saying."

"What kind of comments?"

"Inappropriate ones." Regina said sternly whilst looking at Henry with and unimpressed raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I see. I'll have a word with him if you like." Mary Margaret assured her.

"Thanks. Maybe he'll listen to you." She smiled.

Mary Margaret nodded and guided Henry to go downstairs with him.

* * *

Emma was left with Regina. They were still standing in the doorway. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Emma asked, looking at Regina's tired face.

Regina smiled at her sleepily. "I'm okay Emma." She said simply. She was feeling a little better now the medicine had kicked in.

"That's what I like to hear." She leaned forward and gave a Regina a simple chaste kiss.

Regina smiled, raised her hand and ran her fingertips through Emma's hair. Emma smiled softly and leaned against her hand. She took a step forward and slowly just wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. Regina smiled at the unexpected hug. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and Emma pulled her close.

"I love you." Emma said, her voice muffled into Regina's shoulder.

Regina kissed her exposed collar bone as it was the only place she could reach. "I love you too. I don't really know why this happened between us but I'm glad it did."

"So am I." Emma smiled.


	12. Talking

I'm going on holiday on Saturday to Spain for seven days so I'll give you an extra update on Friday as well:) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

A few days had passed and Regina had arranged to have a meeting with Erin Liberty, the local psychologist. She wasn't sure what to make of it but Emma had assured her that it would be beneficial and that she should give it a try. Since she was trying this whole trusting people thing at the moment, what was the harm in trusting one more friendly face?

Emma, Regina and Henry had just set off down the grassy path. Emma and Regina's hands were interlocked and Henry was quickly tagging along, holding onto Regina's arm.

"So I thought we would go find this woman and then maybe buy some food and have a picnic together, just the three of us?" Emma suggested as they walked down the trail.

"That sounds lovely dear." Regina smiled and nodded.

xxxx

After a short while they had arrived in the village they still didn't know the name of.

"Wow, it's a beautiful town." Emma observed whilst glancing around at their surroundings. They looked around at the newly built town with cream coloured bricks and flagstones and the beautiful greenery. There were small trees aligned down the paths and a few rose hedges. There was a small clearing in the centre of the village where a square of garden and flowers had been placed. There were pavestones and beautifully crafted benches in the centre. There were a few people there socializing.

"Yes, it makes Storybrooke look rather ghastly." Regina responded, inhaling the flowery scent in the air. This place even smelt perfect.

"No, Storybrooke's cute." Emma smiled, giving Regina's hand a little squeeze.

"I love Storybrooke." Henry pitched in.

"I know you do dear." Regina smiled to Henry. "We will get back there as soon as we determine how." She ruffled his hair with her free hand.

He nodded. "I know. We'll go back when we're all ready." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Emma exchanged a slightly surprised glance with the former mayor. "You know kid, you speak like a wise old man sometimes." She smiled, appreciating his quirky trait.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked curiously.

"I'd like to say a good thing." Regina looked at him. "It shows great wisdom."

Henry nodded with satisfaction and they continued to walk. After a while of exploring the area and finding out very little, they reached Erin Liberty's building. They were told that's where her office was located from a friendly villager. They'd tried to find it themselves but had no such luck. When they'd reached the large oak door, Regina knocked three times.

Shortly afterwards a brunette woman wearing a cream blouse and skirt opened the door. "Regina." She smiled. "How pleasant to see you. I presume you are here for your appointment?" She shook Regina's hand.

Erin looked at Emma and Henry and smiled, shaking Emma's hand also. "More new faces. How wonderful."

"Yes, this is my son Henry and his birth mother, my close friend Emma."

"How lovely." Miss liberty smiled. "Would you like to come in? It is perfectly fine for you all to come if you wish."

Regina looked at Emma for an answer. She didn't particularly mind either way. "Another time." Emma said with a kind smile. "I think you and Regina should get to know each other a little and I promised Henry here some kind of sugar filled drink from the local café over there." She smiled. "We'll introduce ourselves more properly when we next see you."

"Of course. That sounds perfectly reasonable." She smiled. "I'll see you later."

Emma nodded to her. "We'll see you in an hour Regina." Emma smiled. She gave Regina a speedy hug and then walked away with Henry.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, where do you wanna go kid?"

"I want a milkshake." He said abruptly.

"That sounds like a good choice. It's too hot for hot chocolate so I think I might join you on that one." She smiled.

He nodded and glanced around for a café. They'd seen a couple on their stroll around and Henry was decided which one he'd most like to enter. "There, that place looks like it would sell milkshakes." He pointed at a small café on the corner of the street which looked modern and comfy.

"Yeah, why don't we head over there."

Xxxxxxxx

"So, miss Mills. How would you like me to help you with these sessions?" Erin asked once they were both seated in her office.

"I don't know how much you'll be able to help with, but I seek your advice on certain circumstances. I have a rather troubled past and I'm having difficulty letting it go."

"I see. Before getting into anything too deep immediately, how about we spend a little time getting to know each other first. I want us to have a comfortable environment where you feel safe not to hold things back or feel uncertain of what you say because you're not sure about me. I'd just like us to become a little more acquainted first before I start asking you the more important and difficult questions." She said pleasantly but with a more serious tone.

"Okay. That seems acceptable." Regina responded. "What would you like to know?" She asked as she glanced around the office they were in. It was old fashioned with lots of bookcases darkened by the sunlight. There was a desk with a coffee machine in the corner as well as a kettle and a couple of other small appliances. There were simply two arm chairs in front of Erin's desk. Erin's desk was large, a similar dark colour and likely to be made of oak. It had a few little ornaments on it and a picture frame with a cat inside it. There was a new looking computer beside Erin and also a laptop case beside her desk on the floor. Miss Liberty also had a filing cabinet behind her and a few pieces of paper in front of her as well as an assortment of pens. Regina appreciated that she was organised. She seemed to know what she was doing far better than Dr Hopper did.

"I'd like to know your likes, interests, dislikes, people you are most fond of and least fond of. Anything you are prepared to tell me."

Regina thought about her answer for moment. "I can't say I have many hobbies. I used to pursue horse riding but it is a very rare occurrence now. I dislike blatantly happy spoilt people that have had everything in life handed to them on a plate. I've met quite a few in my time and grown to hate them more and more over the years." Regina thought about all the irritating ditzy women she'd met over the years, Snow being the highlight. They were classed as fairytales now but she hated them all equally aside from Snow of course. She had a much higher ranking on the hit-list. "I have always disliked Emma's parents though things are improving slightly now. I am fond of Emma and Henry, that is all and I was the mayor of my town before we left."

Erin nodded, taking it all in and occasionally writing things down. "Two questions, which town, and can I ask your reasons for leaving?"

"Yes, if I can answer. The town is called Storybrooke and we left under unusual circumstances. It's rather difficult to explain." She thought about the portal they'd said to have fallen down. She didn't remember of course as she'd been unconscious, Emma had explained everything that had happened afterwards to her.

"I'll let you elaborate on that whenever you feel comfortable."

"Thank you." Regina smiled softly. This woman seemed okay. Not too full on, she was a little overly nice for her liking though.

"Why do you dislike Emma's parents?"

"Sno- Mary Margaret and I have been feuding for years. We have a long history of hatred way before Emma came into this."

"I see. Is Emma's mother staying with you here?"

"Yes, you've met her. She was with me in the pharmacy store."

"Her? She can't be old enough to be Emma's mother, she doesn't look a day over thirty five at the most!" She said with surprise.

Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yes, she does look rather youthful."

Erin nodded. "I'll have to get over that in my own time. So tell me your relationship with Emma is like?"

"It has been fairly rocky in the past, I won't lie. We were enemies before we were friends actually. She kind of took my son from me." Regina said awkwardly.

"Didn't you say she was the birth mother?"

"Yes, but I adopted Henry as a newborn and raised him for a decade. One day he ran away to Boston and found her. She brought him back to me that night and over a short time they established a relationship. Shortly he preferred her to me and eventually chose to live with her." Regina said a little dismally.

"That sounds very painful for you. I'm surprised you managed to resolve things with Emma. How did you go from enemies to friends?"

"It took a lot of time and things kept happening that made me hate her further. Eventually unusual circumstances brought us closer together and we never voiced this agreement but I think we became friends, or at least friendly acquaintances." She was referring to everything they'd been through over the past couple of years.

"Why did she take Henry in the first place? Did she not realise she was out of place?"

"Yes and she knew that. But she thought I didn't love my son, he didn't think I loved him either actually." Regina said with difficulty.

"Was there a particular reason for that?"

Regina shrugged sadly. "I used to be rather cold as a person. As I said before, I've made enemies in my past and been hurt before. I learnt over time to protect myself and to love far less than I probably could, this was in order to stop myself from getting hurt again. I didn't mean to but I guess I was similar with Henry. I was strict and seemingly unloving when in fact I love him with everything I have and just wanted best for him."

"I believe that completely. You said you'd been hurt before; Was it an unsuccessful relationship with someone or something different? Don't feel that you have to elaborate but the more I know about you, the quicker I will be able to understand how I can help you."

"Yes, I feel that I somewhat trust you, Miss Liberty. So I think I shall elaborate a little. When I was very young, I lost the love of my life, I had a truly awful mother and I was in denial about how she treated me for a long period of time, I also had a negative experience with a much older man and as results of my own nastiness, I've suffered further also."

"You seen to dislike yourself, Miss Mills. That's something I've gathered from what you've said. Have you let other's opinions of you become your own?"

"Like I said, I've done some awful things in the past. I think I deserve everything that has happened to me."

"And what has happened to you?"

Regina's throat closed up a little. Tears swept across her eyes and she looked away from her 'shrink'. This was terribly embarrassing. She hated showing any emotion or crying in front of people. It made her feel uncomfortable and weak.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed Regina. This is a safe space and everything you say to me is in confidence. Your words and emotions are for my eyes and ears only."

Regina nodded and wiped at a tear. "I've had some awful people in my life over time."

"Is Emma's mother one of them?" Erin asked curiously.

"Partially, she was just an element of my pain, she's certainly not the only cause. Her father however."

Erin crossed one of her legs over the other and swirled the pen through her fingertips. She looked at Regina and observed her rigid posture. "I see that there are quite a few generations in place here." Erin observed to her. "What did her father do to upset you?" She asked.

Regina felt her heart burn. "It was odd circumstances, not the normal circumstances…" Regina mumbled, thinking of her time on the thrown with him and Snow as their daughter. "But I'm sure you can imagine." Regina managed to respond.

"I can't Regina. You're going to have to tell me." Erin responded with apologetic eyes. She couldn't put words in Regina's mouth; she had to hear everything from her.

"He made me do things I didn't want to do." Regina became transfixed at a speck of dust on Erin's desk. Everything around it seemed to blur but the small speck was extremely clear. She felt her eyes were magnifying it.

"Are you telling me that he sexually assaulted you?" Erin asked, leaning slightly closer in her seat with apprehension. Regina looked up, startled and broke out of her trance.

She composed herself and then nodded. "Yes. Although it is very complicated. Some people may not have called it that. There was mixed views about that kind of thing with the people there." She doubted the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest were exactly pro-feminism during their time there…

"Regina, I apologise to be blunt to you but rape is rape there's no other way to go about it-"

"No, that is not the complicated part. I know exactly what he did, that is very clear to _me._" She said sharply, her anger wasn't for Erin. She knew exactly what he'd done to her. She was never in denial about that. It was the whole marriage thing that confused things.

"What is complicated then?"

Regina bit her lip and sighed. _How do you tell a woman you've just met that you were once the queen of a kingdom, married to Snow White's father, your current love interest's grandfather without sounding entirely insane. _She thought to herself. She didn't want Erin to dismiss her as a nutjob at the first opportunity. She wanted to maintain the respect they'd both established and she'd undoubtedly lose it if she told the truth._  
_  
"It was a long time ago and not in my town. We all used to live very far away… It's quite hard to talk about."

"Okay. It's fine if you don't want to elaborate further right now. Since I asked so much of you, is there anything you'd like to know anything about me?" Miss Liberty questioned.

"What's your family like?" Regina asked. She couldn't think about anything else and as they'd been talking about hers it seemed fitting.

"I was once married, no children. I come from a long dysfunctional family and any relatives whom I would care to get to know, I haven't met yet. I have one sister, she is awful and I left my home when I was sixteen due to hatred of my family. I came back to see my sister for a few years later on but we fought a lot and things did not work out at all. I still hate her with a passion to this day. I've lived here for four years, and I am older than I look."

"It sounds like I'm not the only one to dislike my family." Regina raised an eyebrow and gave a gentle smile. "I don't think we were really done speaking about what we were before, we can continue if you wish, I'm not made of glass, I'll survive." Regina responded honestly.

"Indeed." Erin nodded. "I apologise to return to the topic, but Mary Margaret's father; how old were you when he first assaulted you?"

"It's really complicated- I was married to him... Not by choice though."

Erin looked at her with a confused expression. "Like an arranged marriage? How old was this man?"

"Yes, it was arranged- as per se. He was in his late fifties when we married."

"And how old were you?"

"I was eighteen."

She hadn't meant to, but in reaction Erin dropped the pen she was holding and it hit the desk with a thud that echoed through the room. "I try to not give my opinion on personal matters of my clients but that is truly despicable. I presume you had little say in this and I find that disgusting on behalf of those involved in arranging it. That's criminal."

Regina nodded and looked at her mournfully. "Yes. I told you my mother wasn't a nice woman."

* * *

How are you guys finding this fic at the moment? Anything you strongly like or dislike? I take all your opinions on board:)


	13. Wondering

Thank you to the guest review that pointed the messed up format out, I have no idea what happened there!

The updates will be more regular for the next week. Enjoy!

* * *

Erin Liberty interlocked her hands and placed them on her lap. "I think we will address the topics we've raised further on in a future session. I don't think it's time to delve into that right now. We've done a lot today, you've done really well miss Mills."

"I don't really feel I did anything." Regina shrugged a little shyly.

"You opened a box that didn't want to be opened. Many people can't do that and it's highly admirable."

"Thank you." Regina smiled. She stood up and shook Erin's hand. "Lady Liberty, when are you available for another appointment?"

"Let me just check my schedule." She picked up a diary from her desk and began flipping through it until she'd found the page she sought. "I'm available at 2'o'clock in two days. I am actually free every other day at that time from then on if you'd like these appointments to be a regular thing." She propositioned.

"How much is this going to cost me?" Regina smiled.

"Oh, nothing at all. Honestly. Any sessions I partake are at the expense of the town and our council. I am funded by the council here and do not charge for these meetings. I probably should have said that to begin with actually. I've never had the most handsome pay-check but I find that my job really pays off in other areas."

"How so?" Regina asked as they walked towards the door.

"I may sound unprofessional but I love hearing about people's lives, their stories, good and bad. And my aim with a client is to repair or resolve any painful thoughts or feelings by the end of all the therapy sessions they wish to attend. Sometimes that can never be done but the fact that I have helped someone improve their life or well-being by just a fraction fills my heart with joy and accomplishment."

"Well you sound like a suitable person for the job." Regina nodded as Erin opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Emma and Henry were waiting for her there, both with hopeful smiles on their faces.

"Go and be with your family." Erin smiled, patting Regina on the shoulder. "I shall see you in two days." She nodded to them all and then walked down the hall and into another room.

"So," Emma smiled. "How was it?"

* * *

"Why does it not say the name of this town anywhere?" Emma asked with a furrowed brow. They were walking back down along the grassy path to the manor house. "And we still don't know whose house this is!" She said frustratedly.

"Alright, calm down." Regina chuckled. "It will all reveal itself when it's the right time. Our arrival here was due to magic, it has its own system and it often takes a revelation to speed it up a bit."

Henry listened to this as he walked in front of them. "Whose revelation do you think it is?" He asked Regina.

"I don't know honey." She responded. She had her suspicions it might be Emma but she didn't want to offend the woman in case it wasn't.

"You think it's me don't you." Emma smiled to her.

Regina gave half a shrug and smiled. "You have travelled America rather more than the rest of us. It would make more sense than any of us."

"Maybe it's not about the precise location but the dynamic." Emma casually suggested.

"You think this could be about Snow and I resolving our issues?"

"You're the one that said it." Emma smiled.

Regina laughed and gave Emma a friendly nudge in the ribs. "Well we'll have to see." Regina faced ahead again and focused on her walking a little more.

"So how about that picnic?" Emma smiled.

"Well we have the things." Regina nodded, gesturing at the carrier bag if food she was holding. Emma was carrying a blanket they could sit on in her side bag.

"We're quite close to the manor, so how about here?" Emma suggested, looking at the open space of grass they were now surrounded with. Henry nodded with satisfaction.

"Here looks great."

* * *

An hour later, with full bellies, Emma, Henry and Regina were laying down on the picnic blanket. They'd had a lovely assortment of sandwiches and tropical fruit they'd managed to buy from the grocery store. It had been a quiet early afternoon, everyone had just been reflecting on their thoughts of the area mostly. Henry sat up and stretched. "I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go into the house." He announced and stood up.

Regina put her elbow behind her head and rested on it. She looked up at him with a slightly saddened expression. "Would you like us to come with you?" She asked with concern.

"No, no." He smiled. "I'm fine, the house is right there, I'll just go and chill with Mary Margaret and David. You stay here with Emma."

Emma looked up at him and smiled suspiciously. "What you up to, kid?" She smirked.

"Nothing- nothing! Just have a nice afternoon, I'll see you guys later." He smiled. He gave them one last nod and then jogged back towards the house.

Emma turned to face Regina, still smiling. "That was weird." She chuckled.

"Yes, that boy is definitely up to something at the moment." Regina smiled, briefly glancing at Emma. She then did a double take and fixated her eyes on her. She was astonished by how radiant she looked. It was a warm, hazy afternoon and Emma was wearing a simple tank top, it was someone else's in fact and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, yet she still looked beautiful. Her hair was brushed back into a neat ponytail and a smile painted her face.

Emma noticed Regina staring. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She smiled. She pushed her elbows up and rested on them so that she could see Regina properly.

"You just look rather beautiful today and I'm struggling to look away." The former mayor said fondly.

Emma blushed, smiled and shook her head. "Have you seen yourself, Regina?" She smirked. Regina smiled and looked back up at the ocean blue sky. There were cotton wool balls floating across the sky with ease. Everything was beautifully peaceful. Emma sat herself up properly and shuffled herself so that she was directly beside Regina, no space between them, and then laid back down.

"Subtle aren't you, dear?" Regina smiled.

"Absolutely." Emma laughed. She picked up Regina's hand and interlocked their fingers. Regina smiled at the gesture, feeling safe and enclosed. She turned her head and looked at Emma's large blue eyes. She leaned forward and gently kissed Emma on the cheek. Emma smiled softy in return.

"Come here." Regina said quietly.

"I couldn't be much closer." Emma laughed beside her.

"No..." Regina smiled and rolled her eyes. "Come _here_" Regina patted her stomach and her chest at the same time.

"If that's some weird proposition for sex then it's not happening, you know what I said before and-"

"I'm not asking for sex." Regina laughed, her hearty melody echoing through their large surroundings. "Just lay with me."

"On you?" Emma laughed.

"Yes, stop being so annoying!" Regina said with an exasperated laugh. She grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her over.

"I'm not lying on you! You're not even better yet!" "I'm fine! I haven't needed any medication all day, please just lie with me."

Emma sighed. "It's an odd request, but it sounds potentially cute so I'll take part." As she said this she put her knees down either side of Regina's hips and briefly sat down on Regina's stomach.

"I like this position." Regina smirked. Emma laughed and sighed at her antics. She was so sex crazed! _In such a great way_ Emma smirked to herself. Carefully, she lay down on Regina, resting her elbows upright on either side of Regina's neck. Regina smiled with victory and wrapped her arms around Emma's back. One of Emma's legs fell between Regina's, her thigh against her crotch.

Regina's eyes widened. "I thought you said we couldn't."

"It was an accident." Emma laughed but kept her thigh there anyway, she wanted to take some of her weight off of Regina. Regina stuck out her bottom lip for a moment and then laughed. Emma smiled and then leaned down, taking her lips. "Your lips are so soft." Emma muttered between gentle kisses. Regina smiled and they continued to kiss. Their lips growing a little hungrier each time. Emma leaned back and looked at Regina. Regina was blinking at her through her eyelashes; her eyes were large and brown. "You look so cute right now." Emma smiled. She lifted up her hand and gave Regina a playful tap on the nose with her fingertip. Regina was wearing a grey pencil skirt and a simple polo shirt. They were the classiest clothes she could find among the other person's belongings.

Regina smiled, lifted her head and kissed Emma's finger. "I love you." She said quietly. Emma smiled softly and said, "I love you too." She kissed Regina on the tip of her nose and then on her mouth. They melted into the kiss, their lips both being the final piece of the jigsaw.

* * *

"Jesus Christ." Snow muttered as she washed up the plates from her and David's lunch. She was glancing out of the widow when she noticed Emma and Regina outside, making out rather heavily. They were also on top of each other...

"What is it honey?" David asked, coming up behind her. "Your daughter, is what it is." She sighed. "I don't know whether to scream angrily or be happy for them."

David followed his gaze and raised his eyebrows. "Woah, should we stop them? As parents I think that's what we're meant to do." He tried to shield his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I think Emma would be mad at me if I did. But on the other hand, it's hardly appropriate for them to be doing that in front of their family members." She sighed, conflicted.

"I think we shouldn't say anything. She's an adult, not a teenager and they are not knowingly doing that in front of anyone, it's only because you were spying that you saw them." He smiled to his wife.

"I was not spying!"

"Oh, you so were." He laughed. She shook her head, laughed and gave him a friendly shove to his chest. He smiled and used it as an opportunity to pull her into a close hug. She smiled against him and wrapped her arms around his body.

"I was _not_ spying." She huffed with a light smile.

"We both know you were, my love, we both know you were." He smirked.

* * *

Emma was now laying flat on her back with Regina curled up beside her. Her hand was resting on Emma's upper chest, in the space between where her breasts were. She looked really fascinated. "What are you doing?" Emma smiled a little nervously.

"I'm feeling your heartbeat." Regina responded, concentrating on the pulse of her heart against her palm.

"You know my heart is on the left, right?"

"Yes, I am aware. Though I didn't want to breach your privacy and you'd probably just think I was trying to fondle you."

Emma smiled. "It's okay, you have my permission." She lifted up her tank top, exposing her belly and rested it just below her bra. "I think underneath my boob would probably be the best place."

"Well I could check both." Regina smiled. "I'll never grow tired of your abs Emma Swan." She commented under her breath as her eyes sweltered across Emma's toned stomach.

"What did you say?" Emma smirked, she heard almost clearly but she wanted the brunette to repeat her words.

"I said nothing." Regina tried to say seriously but a smile crept over her lips.

"Would you care to repeat what you just said, I didn't quite catch that." Emma laughed.

Regina smirked. "If you insist. _I said_ you should really work out more, you're stomach is rather undefined."

"Ugh!" Emma laughed, poking Regina in the stomach. "That is so _not_ what you said." She giggled. She turned her head and kissed Regina again.

"Can I feel your heartbeat now?" Regina asked, with an oddly innocent voice.

"Yes." Emma said, taken a little off-guard by the insecurity in her voice. "Why don't you just listen instead, it'll probably be nicer for you." Emma suggested, not really minding either of the options. Regina simply nodded and placed her ear against Emma's ribcage, just below her bra. She could hear her heart beat steadily beating. She placed her hand softly on Emma's belly button and rested her head where it was.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked her after the long silence. Regina didn't reply, but just rested there peacefully. Enjoying the moment. Partly because she'd had such a complicated relationship with hearts in her past, it felt so safe and beautiful to hear Emma's heart just beating perfectly exactly where it was supposed to be. It felt safe. She felt safe.

She heard a quiet sniff and Emma put her hand on Regina's hair, stroking it slightly. "What's the matter?" She asked with concern. Regina didn't know how to describe how she felt. She didn't feel that she could say it in any other words than, "I feel safe with you."

Emma's heart stopped for a moment. She started to sit up, gently moving Regina away. Once she could properly look at her she said, "What's the matter right now?" softly. She raised her hand and stroked Regina's cheek softly with her thumb.

"I don't know." Regina said quietly.

"Was everything okay with Erin?"

"Yes, it was great. Difficult to talk about some things but I think in the long run it may be beneficial." She replied quietly.

"You didn't really tell me before, what did you talk about? You don't have to say of course, but I am curious."

"We didn't speak about much too soon but we briefly spoke about what Mary Margaret's father did to me." She said sadly. There were tears in her eyes and Emma quickly swiped them away when they reached her cheeks.

"_My grandfather_." Emma said, her voice thick with emotion. "How- how was it to talk about? Did you go into any detail?" She said with dismay. It sickened her to her stomach, just the thought of it. Regina was so precious and young, so fragile.

"I didn't say very much. Just the basics of what had happened. She was extremely confused that you were Mary Margaret's daughter and the fact that I was old enough to have been married to her father."

"Well you can't exactly say that the leap from the Enchanted Forest to here preserved time for twenty eight years..." Emma sighed.

"I wish I could just tell her properly about my past, but if she doesn't understand or believe me, which is very likely, then in her head she'll just write me off as a lunatic and not think of me as a proper person anymore."

"You never know, she might understand." Emma shrugged. "This town is a very peculiar place, I'm sure they're very open minded about things."

"I'll have to see." Regina said quietly. "I feel like there's something else making you sad, do you want to share?" Regina looked at Emma's honest, concerning eyes. The light breeze had messed up her ponytail slightly and laying down had ruffled up her hair.

She gave her a soft smile. "I don't know, it's stupid really." Emma stroked her cheek with her thumb. Their faces were fairly close.

"I doubt that." "I just care you and Henry a lot and I'm scared of losing both of you. Your heart reminds me how alive you are, it's beautiful."

"Sweetheart, Henry and I are here and we're not going anywhere."

"But _I_ might be." Regina said with pure fear in her eyes. Emma looked into her eyes, a painful expression etched onto both of their faces.

"You'll be okay." Emma said quietly. "We're making sure you'll be okay."

"Has Mary Margaret spoken to you about our walk to town the other day yet?"

"Is there something she hasn't told me?"

Regina shuffled in her seat on the blanket. "That sharp pain in my ribs has been getting worse and worse as the days have passed. I think your mother is concerned and to be really honest, I'm quite scared."

Emma raised her eyebrows and then frustration took over her face. "Why did you make me lay on you when you have pain!?" "I don't right now. I had my medication this morning. The pain comes and goes anyway."

"Okay. But I am not doing that again."

"What will it matter anyway If I'm not going to-"

"Stop there Regina. You're going to be fine, don't think like that. Please, just be strong. I know it's hard, especially now, but we don't know that you're not just suffering minor effects and that they may pass over." Emma tried to say with hope though desperation managed to seep into her vocal chords.

Regina shrugged. "Maybe it would do the world a favour." She sighed.

"No!" Emma said desperately. She'd given up trying to be composed.

"What does it matter. I can't even kill myself, I've tried a few times before and it's never worked." She said dismally.

Emma wiped away tears from her own eyes. "How many times?" She sobbed.

"Seven or eight." She said, staring at a patch of grass with a transfixed glare.

"That's it." Emma cried. "I'm calling Erin." She stood up and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She found the contact and pressed dial. It rang a few times before Emma heard a "Hello?" on the other end. "Hi, this is Emma Swan, I'm sorry for disturbing you but could you possibly speak to Regina for a moment." She sobbed.

"Are you okay Miss Swan?" She asked with concern. "Has something happened?"

"I'm fine- I'll be fine. I'll just hand the phone to Regina."

"Okay."

Regina shook her head excessively and Emma eventually just threw the phone onto her lap. Regina sighed, wiped at her tears and then raised the phone to her ear. "Hello Miss Liberty."

"Hi Regina, could you tell me why Emma's upset, what's going on?"

"It's not really something I can talk to you about over the phone."

"Would you like to arrange an appointment for today?"

"I'm too tired to go into town again today, I'm sorry. I'm just not that well right now."

"You didn't mention that before?"

"No, I didn't really feel it was necessary at the time."

"I see. Did the two of you have an argument?" She asked.

"Partially." She looked down at Emma who was facing away from her, now standing and looking at the view. She saw Emma wipe at her eyes and it pained her chest. Regina looked behind her as she heard footsteps. Mary Margaret was walking up to them, her arms crossed and a concerned look on her face. Regina wiped at one last tear.

Mary Margaret stopped in front of her. "What's wrong? Did you two have a fight?"

Regina shook her head. "It's my fault though." She said quietly to Mary Margaret.

"What?" Erin questioned on the phone.

"Who's that?" Mary Margaret pointed to the phone.

"It's the woman I've been having therapy with, the one we met in the pharmacy." Regina explained.

"Oh. Pass me the phone." Regina looked confused but did so all the same. "Erin- hi, this is Mary Margaret, we met in the store. Yes, yes- no I don't know what happened- they were happy earlier." Mary Margaret glanced at them both for a moment before replying. "They're both quite upset. Regina's not very well at the moment and it upsets them both, yes- we don't know, her condition changes." Mary Margaret said into the phone. Regina scowled at her for talking about her. "Yes- no I don't think she'll be able to do that. Yes- are you free this evening? Great, would you like to stop over for dinner? You could talk to Emma and Regina for a while but it wouldn't be an official thing.- yes, okay, we'll see you at six thirty. Thank you. Yes." Mary Margaret smiled. "Bye." She pulled the phone away and hung up.

"She's coming for dinner?" Regina asked quietly.

"Yes. Are you okay?" She asked, concern returning.

"I'm fine. You should check on Emma." Regina stood up, took one of their bags of rubbish and started to walk back towards the house. Mary Margaret gave her a pat on the shoulder as she left.

Snow looked down at her daughter. She hadn't said a word since she got there. She stepped forward and took a seat closely beside her daughter. "Hey sweetheart." She lifted her hand up and stroked Emma's cheek gently. "What's got you so down?" She asked.

Emma opened her mouth and closed it again. "I- Regina doesn't think it would matter if she wasn't alive."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened. "Is she suicidal?"

Emma shrugged, they she was pretty sure she knew the answer. "She tried to kill herself the other day actually." She stared at the open space around them.

"Since we've been here?"

"Yes. It obviously didn't work though; it just knocked her unconscious for a period of time. When you came in and she was sleeping on me, that's what had just happened."

"Oh my." Mary Margaret said sadly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I just thought that Regina and I could deal with this but now I'm not so sure and she told me about that rib thing. It explains why she was in so much pain the other evening if it's been getting worse."

"Yes."

"I'm scared, mom." Emma looked at her sadly. Mary Margaret simply nodded, leaned to the side and kissed her daughter's forehead.

* * *

I love your feedback:)


	14. Devastating

I loved receiving your feedback for the previous chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Regina walked down the path towards the manor. She slowed down as her view became unfocused for a second. She shut her eyes and when she opened them it was clear again. She raised her hand to her forehead and continued to walk. She could faintly hear Emma and Mary Margaret talking behind her.

A mother consoling a daughter. The daughter that she had upset. _Why do I always have to make her sad? When she's happy I ruin it, I always have to hurt her_. Thoughts of self hatred whirled through her brain. She felt the pain in her ribs rising. She gasped as it pierced through we torso. Her body became stone cold and sweaty and her surroundings started swirling.

"No, no." Regina muttered to herself. She felt like she was about to be sick. She felt the equivalent of a strong blow hit her head and then everything went black.

* * *

Emma stood up to leave and panicked as she saw a figure lying on the ground. "Shit!" She screamed.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret shouted with alarm. She didn't receive a reply as Emma was already sprinting towards what she'd seen. Mary Margaret quickly scrambled up their picnic stuff and ran after her. She stopped in shock as she saw Emma crouching down beside Regina. Emma put two of her fingers on Regina's neck, checking for a pulse.

After a tense moment she let out a sigh of relief."Thank god." Emma breathed out. There were tears in her eyes.

"What happened to her?" Mary Margaret put the picnic things down and knelt down on the other side of Regina.

"I have no idea." Emma said in shock. She rested her hand on Regina's stomach protectively. Wishing there was something she could do to make it better.

"We should get her inside." Mary Margaret responded.

"Yes." Emma nodded. "Where's Henry right now?" She asked.

"He's upstairs with David, why?"

"I don't want him to see her like this. He's scared of her getting worse and I don't want him to get panicked." She said overly quickly. Mary Margaret noted how worried she was. She wished she could hug and look after her daughter right now but that certainly wasn't the main priority. Emma leaned down and placed a simple kiss on Regina's forehead. She placed one of her palms under her back and the other under her knees. "You're going to need to help me lift her." Emma told her mother. With a joint effort they lifted her up. They resulted in her being in a chair lift, and carried her into the house. They went down the hall and into the living room and placed her on the couch. Emma sat down on the couch and pulled Regina so that she was sat on her lap. She rested Regina's head on her shoulder and cried. She turned her so that she was facing sideways and placed her hands on her hip and stomach so that she was safe there. So that nothing could get her.

Mary Margaret watched all this and her eyes filled with tears. "Emma, she'll be okay sweetheart. Don't be sad." She tried to say as she walked over to her. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek gently before letting go. "Don't cry." Mary Margaret said sadly. "She's alive, she's breathing and she'll come back to you. She's been unconscious before and she woke up again. She's very strong Emma and she loves you and Henry too much not to wake up so don't cry."

"I just want her back." Emma sobbed. She pulled Regina's body impossibly closer to her and kissed her forehead. "I love her."

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows for a moment and then responded "I know you do sweetheart."

Emma put one of her hands on Regina's arm and her eyes widened. "She's freezing."

Mary Margaret quickly grabbed two blankets from the other side of the room and placed them over them both. She smoothed out the edges to make sure they were completely covering Regina. Emma looked at Regina's face. It looked slightly sweaty despite how cold she was. She noticed the pink rim underneath Regina's eyes had returned. "The rim under her eyes is back, it had gone today." Emma said worriedly.

Mary Margaret stepped closer to have a look. "Oh. This can't all be from what Greg did, it's been days!" She exclaimed unhappily.

"It must be. She needs magic to heal her and I think over time she's just going to get worse until she gets it." "Em, you have magic don't you?" Mary Margaret questioned. "I think so, somewhere. But I've hardly ever used it and it's been at times when I've really needed It."

"You really need it now."

"I know." Emma wiped away a tear that escaped. She raised her hand so that her palm was facing upwards and concentrated on it. She tried hard for a few minutes and then gave up. "I just can't muster up power like other people can." Emma tried again and then got frustrated, slapping her fist against the sofa.

"It's okay, it's okay. You can try again in a bit." Mary Margaret tried to reassure her but Emma simply shook her head.

"This is such a fuck up." Emma cried. "This whole thing is so fucked up!"

"Emma, easy on the language."

"No! No I won't. If she dies then what will it fucking matter?" Emma wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. "She can't die. She's too beautiful and loving and caring to die. She doesn't show it very well but she has a massive heart, it's just been broken by so many people that she doesn't know how to use it anymore." Emma looked at the limp woman in her arms.

"I know sweetheart." Mary Margaret said sadly. The guilt of all the mean things she'd done to Regina suddenly washed over her. Yes, Regina had done an equal amount of hurt to her, if not more, but she felt the wounds she'd given Regina were deeper than her own. She'd never realised how emotionally unstable or actually depressed Regina was. She felt awful. With one potentially meaningless gesture, Mary Margaret leant down and placed a kiss to Regina's forehead.

Emma stared at her in surprise. "I thought you hated her, I thought you wanted her dead."

"No, no! I just want her to be happy and safe now. That's what I want for all of us." She exclaimed. Emma nodded and sniffed.

As evening struck, it started to get dark outside. Mary Margaret turned on the lamps at all four corners of the large living room. It made the room so cute and cosy. It made Emma feel ill how beautiful the room looked, it did no justice to what was actually happening.

Mary Margaret eventually took a seat in a velvet lounge chair across from the couch. Emma simply stayed where she was and cried. She stroked Regina's dark hair and occasionally placed kisses to her forehead or cheeks.

"Mom?" Henry asked with confusion as he entered the dismal living room. David was following behind him. Emma looked up at them with swollen eyes.

"Emma what's wrong?" David asked with concern. As he walked closed he noticed that Regina was laying in her arms. "Is she- is she okay?" He noted the tear marks on his wife's face also.

"She's breathing but barely." Emma responded miserably, tears spilling from her eyes. Henry backed up in shock, his back hitting the wall.

David noticed this and walked over to Henry, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Maybe it's best if we go-"

"I'm staying here." Henry said firmly. The tone of his voice resembled his mother's quite significantly. He walked across the room and stopped in front of Emma and Regina.

"Emma, do something." He said desperately, tears prickling his eyes.

The look on his face broke Emma's heart. "I can't kid. I tried and I don't have any magic."

His face crumpled and Emma outstretched her arm, pulling him closer so she could hug him. With the one arm she had to spare, she held him tight. He looked at Regina's peaceful face, she had those semi circles under her eyes again, he was thinking to himself, but she still looks peaceful and pretty. He kissed his adoptive mother on the head and then took a seat at the other end of the sofa they were sitting on.

David walked over, kissed the top of Emma's hair and then sat down beside Mary Margaret. They sat in complete silence for over an hour. Emma wiped at her tears every so often and held Regina impossibly closer. Regina's head was against the top of Emma's chest now. Her legs were curled around as if she were just snuggled up on the sofa, as if nothing was wrong.

A loud knock at the door broke the silence. Mary Margaret gasped. "We invited Erin Liberty over for dinner, I completely forgot." She looked at Emma with a startled expression. "Maybe she could help." She tried to see the positive to their interference.

Mary Margaret walked through the room, down the hall and to the front door. She undid the latches and yanked it open. Erin was stood at the other side with a pleasant smile. It changed to concern as soon as she saw Mary Margaret. "Dear, what's the matter?"

"It's probably best if you just come with me." Mary Margaret said quietly.

"You said they were fighting- it didn't get physical did it?" She asked with concern.

"No-" She was about to say 'they wouldn't do that' when she remembered all the times when they had done just that. She'd seen her fair share of slaps exchanged between them both. "-no." She just reaffirmed.

Erin nodded and proceeded to follow her down the hall. She went into the living room and everyone looked up at her. She saw how distraught Emma looked, and she saw Regina in her arms.

"Is she alive?" Erin asked with shock.

"Yes." Mary Margaret answered for her daughter and took a seat next to David where she'd previously been. He picked up her hand and held it comfortingly.

Erin decided to crouch down in front of Emma. Despite the judging look she was receiving from their son. He didn't want anyone to be near his mom. If she was dying then he wanted her to spend every last second of her life with her family, not some stranger.

Erin leaned forward and checked Regina's neck for a pulse. "What's wrong with her eyes?" She questioned after noticed the red part.

Emma stroked some of Regina's hair away from her face, feeling somewhat protective and started to explain. "Well she was electrocuted a few days ago and ever since then she got this pink rim around her eyes-"

"Wait- did you just say _electrocuted_?" She asked with shock.

"Yes, I did."

"What happened? Was it some crazy accident?" She asked with worry.

Mary Margaret shot Emma a warning glance about how much she should reveal to this woman, but Emma shook it away. For some reason she trusted this woman and she felt that she should tell her everything that was necessary. "No it wasn't an accident. A man was very angry about something Regina had done in the past and..." She paused, looking at Henry who was obviously listening.

David watched this and stood up, walking over to Henry. "Come on Henry, please come and make some dinner with me. Your mom will be hungry when she wakes up." He patted the worried boy on the shoulder.

"_If_ she wakes up." He said with dismay. He followed him anyway though and they headed into the kitchen.

Emma continued from where she had left off as soon as they were out of earshot. "Yes- Greg was really angry at Regina and he, he-" Emma's voice wobbled at the disgusting thought of what had happened. "-He strapped her down, attached things all over her body and tried to electrocute her for information. When we got there, he panicked, turned the volts up to the maximum and her body shot off the table at the force. It made this nasty red rim under her eyes and she was unconscious for quite some time. She sort of got better, different side effects have been flaring up day by day but overall I think she seemed healthier, other than what just happened of course."

"That's truly awful. I can't believe she endured that and didn't even mention it at our session."

"She does that." Emma said quietly. "She hides what she's been through and what she's going through all the time. You really have to squeeze it out of her. She thinks she's protecting herself by keeping all of her thoughts and fears to herself."

"You know her well don't you."

Emma looked down at the sleeping figure in her arms. "It appears so."

"I'm astounded that that happened to her, after everything she's been through."

"She told you about her past, huh?"

"Some of it. I'm sure it gets worse."

"That's likely. She's tough though and she puts on a brave face every day."

"That's very admirable."

"So what happened today? From when I spoke to her on the phone."

"She thought she was going to die soon and that no one would care. I told her how much we'd all care and got quite mad actually. She tried to kill herself a couple of days ago. It scared me a lot but she was okay up until now. I don't know whether this is a result of what happened then or what happened with Greg. I was upset after we spoke, we were having a picnic at the time and after speaking to you, Mary Margaret came and sat by me and comforted me because I was upset. Regina started walking back to the house. Then ten minutes later we stood up to leave and I saw someone at a distance was on the ground, I knew immediately it was her and ran over there. Mary Margaret and I got her up and here we are."

"When was this?"

"Two hours ago."

Emma suddenly felt an odd sensation on her chest. She looked down and noticed Regina's eyelashes fluttering open.

"Oh my god. Hi. Hey." Emma said to her, relief washing through her body.

Regina shuffled and sat up slightly further. She rested her hand on Emma's stomach. And looked at her swollen eyes. "What's wrong- what happened?" She muttered worriedly.

"You collapsed, you've been unconscious for hours." Emma said quietly.

"Oh. I don't remember what happened. Why are you so upset?"

"Because you really scared me. I didn't know- I didn't know that you'd be okay." Emma wiped at a tear.

"Don't cry." Regina said sleepily. She raised her hand and wiped at Emma's cheek with her thumb. She placed a kiss on Emma's neck as it was the only place she could reach without moving.

Emma gently stroked her hair. "Try and stay awake."

Regina softly nodded and then looked around the room. "Erin? What are you doing here?" She muttered with a confused expression.

Mary Margaret looked up. "I invited her over to dinner before you collapsed, she arrived about twenty minutes ago."

"Oh." Regina said softly. She looked at Erin's concerned expression. "You don't have to stay here." She said to Erin.

"I want to, I'm worried about you. Why didn't you say what happened in our session today?"

"You'll have to be more precise."

"What happened with a man named Greg."

"Oh, that. That doesn't matter. He's a nobody."

"It still matters Regina, what he did to you is a crime."

"What I did to him was far worse. I deserved it."

"I doubt that." Erin responded with a sigh. "How are you feeling now?"

Emma gently stroked her hand up and down Regina's arm, reminding her that she was there and she was safe.

"I just feel exhausted. The thing is my ribs feels so much worse than before." She bit her lip. Mary Margaret heard this and walked over to her, sitting down on the sofa beside them both.

"But it was awful before. You were in agony, do you definitely think it is worse?" Mary Margaret asked, looking worried.

Regina noted that Mary Margaret had been crying too. She never knew so many people cared. She suddenly realised someone was missing. "Where's Henry? Is he okay?" She asked worriedly, sitting up whilst pushing herself against Emma's body.

"Hey, hey he's fine." Emma reassured her. "He's in the kitchen with David. They are supposed to be cooking dinner but I doubt that they are."

"Why?" She slowly eased herself back down into Emma. Emma wrapped her arms back around her over the blanket and held her close.

"He was getting rather distressed about your condition and also Erin was asking us some important questions which he shouldn't be allowed to listen to, so David took him to cook in the kitchen."

"Oh. I'm sorry I scared you all." She looked around at the three women in the room.

"You don't have to apologise sweetheart." Emma said quietly.

Regina softly smiled. She pulled Emma's chin down and kissed her lips. "I'm okay. Thank you for looking after me. You must have been scared."

"I really was." Emma sniffed. She couldn't help it as another round of tears left her eyes. Regina wiped it away and kissed Emma's cheek.

"I love you." Regina said softly. Emma nodded and then leant forward, kissing her lips slightly more desperately than they had before. It was her way of saying that the feeling was mutual.

Emma suddenly stopped mid-kiss and pulled away. "Your face, it's so hot." She said anxiously. She raised her hand and placed her palm on Regina's forehead. "You have a fever!"

Regina just shrugged. She wanted to say 'add it to the list' but the topic was too delicate right now to comment something right now. "I promise I won't be unconscious but please can I sleep on you. I just want to sleep it off." Regina spoke.

Emma nodded. "I know you do. You can but you just need to wait one more minute. I want Henry to see that you're temporarily okay. It might make him a little less terrified."

Though Emma hadn't meant to hurt her with the words she used, they did. She didn't want to be the reason Henry felt like that. Not under any circumstances. "Of course." Regina nodded with a sleepy smile.

* * *

After Regina had spoken to Henry and he was reassured that she was doing better, he and David went to actually make dinner.

Regina settled against Emma. Erin was now sitting on the armchair next to Mary Margaret and she smiled as she saw how close and safe she looked with Emma around her. It wasn't visible under the blanket but Regina placed her hand under her shirt and rested it on her bare stomach. She loved both the comforting warmth and how soft Emma's tummy was.

"Em, could we lie down perhaps?"

"Of course. Do you want to lie down here or would you prefer to go to sleep in a bed?"

"Here is fine." Regina nodded, looking at her tired girlfriend.

Emma lowered Regina down on the long sofa and lay down next to her. Regina cuddled up against her and put her hand where it just was. She placed her head just above Emma's heart and closed her eyes listening to the steady beat. Emma kissed her hair.

"You're safe." Emma whispered comfortingly.

Regina slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Emma. Her eyes were deep pools of brown. "I know. I always feel safe with you."

Emma nodded and just looked at her. Regina pushed her body up and placed her warm lips against Emma's. It was a simple chaste kiss but the sentiment was there.

Regina went back to where her head was resting and placed her hand on Emma's chest, just above her breast.

Emma softly smiled before closing her eyes too.


	15. Saving

I'm afraid the previous chapter wasn't as bad for Regina as it was going to get... brace yourselves for this one.. You're in for a surprise at the end of this chapter though, so hold on! 'Lovelyja'- Erin Liberty just acquired the nicname 'Lady Liberty' from Regina, don't worry you haven't missed anything important:) Enjoy!

* * *

When Emma woke up it was still night-time. Regina was breathing gently beside her. Her arm was snaked around Emma's stomach, resting on her waist. Emma blinked a little more and looked around the room. It was dimly lit with fewer lamps than before and Mary Margaret was fast asleep in the armchair. Henry was also asleep with his head resting on Erin's shoulder and David was sat on the floor, awake but yawning.

He looked up and noticed that Emma was awake also. "Hey sleepyhead." He gave her a friendly nod.

"Hi." Emma gave him a soft smile. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Just after nine." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Henry and I gave up with dinner. We came back in here afterwards and everyone was asleep. I'm surprised that Liberty woman didn't leave earlier. She's not complied to sit through all of our family problems."

Emma looked over at Erin. "Yes. She seems nice though. I get a nice vibe from her and Regina trusts her as well so I think that's enough for me."

"Regina doesn't trust people easily."

"Exactly."

"Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look. He crossed his legs.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me." Emma shook her head a little.

"I'm your father, I hear that's what I'm supposed to do. So tell me how you are Em."

"Why does everyone call me that now?" Emma asked with a soft smile.

"I guess it means we all must be getting to know you better and you've acquired a nickname. Now answer the question." He smiled.

"Okay! Fine. I'm okay."

"Is that it? After all the effort. A little honesty would be nice Emma!" He smiled although he was serious about his words.

"I'm fine now. She's alive, she's breathing, she's safe and she's in my arms." Emma gave Regina's hip a little squeeze to emphasise that.

"No you did it again, I didn't ask how Regina was, I'm asking about you!"

"Calm down." Emma smiled. "I'm okay now. I was really scared and I felt a little alone back there for a while but she's okay so I feel relieved. I feel I can just about breathe again."

"What do you mean you felt alone? When?"

"When she was on me unconscious I thought she was going to leave me- I felt like it could be the start of me being alone for a very long time..."

"You'll never be alone, you'll always have us and Henry no matter what happens."

"I know, I really do know that, it's just- I know _cry me a river_ but I've spent such a long time alone, just searching for that one person to truly understand and love me and then I found Regina. And I just nearly lost her again. It made me feel so alone and scared without her. This is so new with the two of us but I've never had a relationship feel more solid and trusting. I feel like she's truly there for me and that's all I ever really wanted from a partner. So I was scared things would be back the way they were when I was seventeen; wandering the streets in search of food, love, a home. The feeling of loneliness comes with memories for me. It just gave me a grisly flashback, that's all."

"You do know you're cuddling the cause of that, right?" He asked. "Yes. I know exactly what part she played in my upbringing but I feel like if it wasn't her it would have been someone else. And I'm thankful we ended up in this world, I feel that the Enchanted Forest is not the place to raise a family or even attempt to be happy. I've found from everyone's stories combined, no one was happy in the Enchanted Forest. Everyone was either killing or being killed or running away from someone or something. Despite the few happy memories the group of you have described, it seems like it was a dangerous place to live."

"You're right about that, it's just the fact that it's our home that gets everyone so worked up."

"Yeah I see that. But you can make new homes too right?"

"Yeah, lots. It's odd, despite how unhappy Regina's been since we got to this house; this place right here is becoming a bit of a home for us all."

"You think Regina's unhappy here?" Emma asked with concern. She looked down at the woman peacefully sleeping against her chest. There was a blanket covering the fact that Regina's hand had not slipped onto Emma's left breast and was just resting there. Emma smiled at that.

"I've only ever seen her crying or in serious physical pain since we've gotten here." He shrugged. "And up until till this week I've only ever seen her cry two or three times in my lifetime."

Emma looked at her soft face sadly. "Yes, you do have a point." She sighed. She raised her hand and stroked Regina's cheek softly with her thumb.

David watched them. They looked so peaceful. "She looks so sweet when she's with you." He commented.

Emma softly smiled and kissed Regina's forehead. "I think she's secretly quite a cutie. She tries not to show it but I think she likes to be looked after and cuddled."

David smiled. "Yes. She's not so scary looking when she's snuggled up in your arms like a sleeping teddy bear." He watched them.

Regina fluttered her eyelashes open and smirked at Emma. "Would you two stop undermining me? I used to be feared. I don't want to be referred to as a _sleeping teddy bear_." she muttered.

Emma and David laughed. "You're not exactly scary looking when you're snuggled up to me like this." Emma smiled.

"Would you rather I wasn't?" Regina smirked. "And get off my face." She said as she noticed Emma's thumb on her cheek.

"Fine, then maybe you should get off my breast." Emma smirked. David raised his eyebrows.

"Okay Swan. We'll _both_ stay where we are." She grinned devilishly. Emma laughed and nodded, stroking Regina's cheek for emphasis of her victory. Emma glanced around the room and saw Henry and Erin again. "Look how close he is to Erin." Regina lifted her head and looked over.

"He must feel comfortable with her. I think she's a trustworthy lady, we don't need to worry about her."

"You sure? We haven't had that much luck with 'trustworthy ladies' in the past."

"No, but I think Lady Liberty is alright for now." She muttered and brought her head back down to where it was on Emma's chest. She listened to the steady thud of her heartbeat and closed her eyes. She opened them again as Emma suddenly asked, "Are you unhappy? Overall?" David looked up at the blunt question.

Regina thought about her answer for a second, "I'm as happy as I probably could be."

"That's not a clear answer. Give me a yes or no or just break it down a bit. I'd like to know."

"Okay, I'll put it into sections. About my current state with Henry -yes, about you- yes, about this dusty old house we're abandoned in- fairly, more so than you'd expect. About my past- no. About my mother- no. About what I used to be- no."

"Why are you happy about being here?" Emma asked curiously.

"Despite completely not knowing where we are, having no proper clothes, the old neglected furniture and the close company with everyone on a daily basis, I'm actually finding our stay here quite refreshing. I was getting tired of the same angry faces of Storybrooke either shouting at me or being deceitful as an attempt to hurt me every day. I know what I have done to hurt them but that was decades ago, maybe everyone should just move on from their lives." She propositioned.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Maybe." She responded, not really sure whether to be for or against Regina's statement. Emma suddenly felt a heat radiating from Regina's face on her chest. She looked down and saw that her face was red and starting to become sweaty.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay? You're so warm." Emma said with alarm. She sat up and used her arms to pull Regina up with her.

Regina winced and violently clutched the area of her ribs that had been paining her before, tears coming to her eyes. "Em- it hurts so much." She cried, grasping at her ribs. She looked at Emma with desperation.

Emma stared at her worriedly. "The medicine, the medicine!" She scrambled up and off from the sofa. "Just stay awake for a couple of minutes while I get it and some water. Just stay awake- please." She pleaded before running to the kitchen. She grabbed the bag of medicine from the table that Regina had used before and quickly filled a glass with water. She jogged back, trying her best not to spill the water and over to Regina.

David had got up and gone over to Regina, he was crouched down in front of her with his hand on her shoulder. She was still sitting up, gasping and clutching her ribs. Emma passed her the water and opened the pot of pain relief medication from before and took out two pills. "Try these." She said quickly.

Regina nodded and choked them down between breaths. Her whole body was sweating now and she'd gone from deathly pale to bright red.

"Just keep breathing- count your breaths." She stuttered, not knowing what to do. Seeing Regina in so much pain made her feel desperate and she didn't know what else to do other than hold her. David moved away to give her some space.

She sat down beside her and pulled her into her arms. Regina held onto her shoulder with one arm and held onto her ribs with the other. Regina's chin was resting on her shoulder blade, she could feel her crying.

"How can I help?" Emma asked desperately, tears coming to her own eyes.

Regina just shook her head on Emma's shoulder and Emma rocked her gently back and fourth. She was hoping to god that Regina's pain would soon just ride out. She couldn't watch her be in this much agony for much longer. A particularly large yelp from Regina made everyone around them open their eyes.

Mary Margaret quickly stumbled up as she saw the scene in front of her. She sped walked over to them, a bit unstable as her legs hadn't properly woken up yet. Henry and Erin woke up and looked over.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed with panic. He leaped up away from Erin and over to them. David looked at Emma worriedly.

Emma continued to hold her. "You're so warm, you're wearing too much." Emma spluttered.

Regina nodded, willing to do anything to cool herself down. Her body had turned into a furnace.

Emma thought for a second, "Mary Margaret please could you run upstairs and get a pair of shorts that would fit her and a sports bra?"

She nodded and David jogged away with her, he wanted to feel useful. Even if it was pointless going with her, it was better than just standing there and watching.

"I'll get a cold compress." Erin headed towards the kitchen.

Henry, Regina and Emma were the only ones remaining in the living room. Emma looked at Henry's frightened expression. "Henry, please could you help us out by getting a pillow from one of the bedrooms and bringing it down here."

He stood up and nodded, not taking his eyes away from Regina. "Shall I get a duvet too?" He asked worriedly.

"No, no the blankets already here are fine."

He started to walk away and then stopped still and looked back at Emma. "Mom?"

"Yeah kid?" She looked at him.

"I'm sorry about what I said before- the jokes I'd been making. It annoying both of you and I shouldn't have- I didn't realise how ill mom was- I wish I didn't and-" He stuttered, tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it kid. Honestly it's fine." She tried to reassure him. He still looked upset and unconvinced.

Regina looked up at him with her already teary eyes. "Henry it's fine." She managed to say between gasps.

His face crumpled. "Please don't die."

Emma's heart broke at that. "Henry- kid, come here." She opened out her arm from Regina's back to beckon him. He stepped back over to them and Regina shakily pulled him into them also.

"Henry, I'll be fine." She looked straight at him. "I love you with all my heart, sweetheart."

"Then there would be no room for Emma." He sobbed as she held him.

"I'm sure there's room somewhere for Emma." Regina tried her best to nod and smile despite the piercing pain going through her ribs in jolts and her ever rising temperature. She kissed his forehead and then leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek. She wiped away some of the tears that had uncontrollably escaped due to the pain and looked at them both.

They were both looking at her so lovingly and so desperately. There was space for both of them in her heart. "I love you both." She said exasperatedly. She flinched as a bolt of pain returned and then managed to compose herself again as it passed.

"We love you too." Henry said honestly. He kissed her hot cheek once and then stood up from them. "I'll get that pillow now." He said firmly.

"Okay kid. Thank you." Emma said to him. As soon as he'd left she brought her attention back to Regina. She held Regina's upper arms and looked at her. "You're going to get through this. This is going to pass." She said as confidently as she could.

"We both know that probably not true but I'm fighting my hardest, I promise." Regina said between short breaths.

"I know you are, baby." Emma nodded. At that point, Mary Margaret returned with the items Emma had asked her for and handed them to her. David was close behind her.

"Okay, let's get these on you." Emma said, untwisting and arranging the items. There was a grey pair of short cotton shorts and a black sports bra that didn't look like it'd be overwhelmingly tight.

David and Mary Margaret politely turned away and after quietly asking if she could exchange her clothes for the ones she was holding and receiving a nod from her, she pulled Regina's shirt up over her head.

She paused and received a quick nod before she removed Regina's bra. She quickly pulled the sports bra over her head and down into place, she barely looked at Regina's breasts the whole time. She quickly put the cotton shorts on Regina, keeping her underwear on underneath as there was no need to remove it. She noticed that Regina's rash had returned and that there was a dark red mark where Regina had been holding the area on her ribs so much.

"You can turn around." Emma said to her parents as she inspected Regina's rash.

Erin came into the living room carrying a cold compress and a large jug of water with ice cubes floating at the top.

"Thanks Erin." Emma said as she handed Emma the compress to put against Regina's forehead. She placed the jug down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and some cups down also. She filled one up and handed it to Regina. Regina nodded to her gratefully and drank it all. Erin took the cup back and then refilled it, ready for when she wanted more.

"Where did you get the ice cubes from?" Mary Margaret asked Erin with confusion. She didn't remember there being any ice cubes in the freezer before.

Emma scowled. "Who cares!"

Regina gasped and grabbed her ribs again, doubling over. Emma rubbed her back as an attempt of comfort. After a few long seconds Regina was able to sit up again. She was gasping and there were tears on her cheeks.

Her whole body was covered in sweat, her bare stomach was nearly dripping. Erin handed her the glass of water and Regina looked like she didn't want to drink it.

"You need to drink it, all the heat and the sweating will be making you dehydrated. It might help cool you down as well." Miss Liberty instructed.

Regina nodded and drank it the best she could. She paused halfway through to say, "why are you still here- you could have left hours ago."

"I wanted to stay."

"Why? It's so late." She panted and then continued to drink the glass of water.

"I wanted to make sure you were in a stable condition before I left and that hasn't seemed to have happened yet."

"That doesn't seem like the real reason." Regina said as she passed the now empty glass back to Erin. Erin placed it down on the coffee table.

"I don't know- I just feel like I know you. I don't think we've ever met but I have a confusing past, at the craziest chance it could be possible."

Emma looked at her with a confused expression. She analysed Erin's facial features and general appearance. She had medium length brunette hair, slightly dark, rather piercing eyes and a slim-ish figure. Nothing immediately jumped out to her.

Regina seemed to be doing the same thing. She started heavily breathing too much to really say anything though. Henry came into the room holding two pillows. He handed them to Emma.

Emma realised that he'd taken an overly long time to get them and judging by his puffy eyes he'd obviously been crying. David noticed this too and beckoned him over.

Henry placed the pillows onto the long coffee table beside the jug of water and then went over to David. David gave him a reassuring smile and put his arm around him.

Emma was too busy watching them to realise Regina had closed her eyes. When she looked back she panicked. "No, no, no, no! You can't! Please stay awake." Emma insisted, receiving no reply as Regina was either asleep or unconscious (they couldn't even tell anymore).

Emma pulled her limp body closer and held her tight for a moment. When she moved Regina away from her she stared at her terrible state, horror etched across her face. "She's gone white again. She's white but she's still sweating." Emma stared rapidly.

Mary Margaret turned away and put her head against David's chest, not wanting to watch if what she thought was going to happen, was happening.

Erin stared in shock, her hands shaking a little. Emma just stared at Regina's limp body, only being held up because Emma's arms were holding her there.

Emma used one of them to feel her pulse. "She's still breathing, there's still hope." She sobbed. "Wait- there's one thing left. You said I have to really mean it and I do." She said to be Mary Margaret and to Regina in her unconscious state. Mary Margaret nodded.

"Do what you think is right, honey." Mary Margaret nodded to her. With this confirmation Emma carefully pulled Regina's body from the sofa to the large coffee table. Erin quickly grabbed the jug and glasses and put them onto the floor to make space. She pushed the pillows into the right place so that they were underneath her head as Emma laid her down.

She placed her hands over Regina's chest and squeezed her eyes shut. She thought really hard about magic and how she wished that she had stronger magic. It did nothing.

Erin watched with confusion over her gesture. Emma saw that nothing had happened and sighed. Increasingly desperate, she closed her eyes and tried again. Instead of thinking about magic, this time she got sidetracked and ended up just thinking about the woman lying before her instead.

She thought about Regina's smile. She remembered her fury as she cut down one of the branches of her apple tree. She thought of all the times Regina had threatened her life or to hurt her. She thought about her kisses and how they made her feel, she thought about when Henry had walked in on her rubbing Regina with the cream and how bad it must have looked. She thought about Regina's hearty laugh and those dark eyes that she found too hard to look away from. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about how much she cared for Regina and how desperate she wanted her to be okay.  
She couldn't stop thinking about how much she loved her.

When she opened her eyes there was a white glow around her hands. Everyone was staring in wonder except for Erin whom didn't look convinced. She looked like she wasn't impressed at all. Emma watched her hands and waited for it to work properly, but it didn't do anything drastic. They just seemed to be glowing without any real plan of action.

Emma watched with a shocked and confused expression as Erin placed her hands beside Emma's in the same position above Regina's body.

Emma stared as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She let out a small gasp as a warm golden glow emerged from Erin's hands above Regina. Emma closed her eyes also and thought about Regina again. She felt the power rising, it mixing together and becoming stronger.

After an excruciating number of seconds, their power suddenly came to a halt and stopped completely. It vanished from the air and was replaced by a large rise and fall from Regina's chest. The colour in her skin returned and she groaned, lifting her hand up and resting it on her belly button.

She opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering open and looked up at Emma. The saviour's eyes widened with both surprise and glory.

"Emma." Regina smiled sleepily.

"Oh my god. I can't believe we did that." Emma looked at Erin and then back at Regina with amazement.

"What happened?" Regina asked. She looked up at Emma and was surprised to see Erin kneeling at the other side. "Did you heal me?" She suddenly asked Emma, realising that's what must have happened and why Emma looked so worn out.

"No, _we_ healed you." Emma said as she glanced at Erin.

Regina's eyes widened, she pushed herself up and Emma took her hand, giving her a little extra strength. Emma's hand rested on the small of her back for some support. "You have magic?" She asked Erin with shock. "You're from the Enchanted Forest?"

"No actually, but I was born there. I lived in the world beside it. My sister banished me out of the Enchanted Forest just after she had her first child. We didn't agree on some of her parenting methods."

Henry, David and Mary Margaret all listened with confused expressions.

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Who did you say your sister was?" She asked curiously.

"It was a very long time ago... I don't know if she's even still alive. Her name was Cora."

* * *

;)


	16. Shocking

I'm really sorry for such a late update, I've been on a boat with no wifi all week! But I'm back now so the updates will be back to their usual twice a week. I loved your reactions to the last chapter! I wonder what you'll think of this one;) Enjoy!

* * *

Erin had returned home shortly after they'd healed Regina. After a lot of confusion and questions from everyone, they'd decided altogether that it was too late that night, they were all far too tired and too much had happened that night for them to be able to have that conversation right now. They decided they'd talk about it the following day when Regina and Erin had been given a little time to absorb it.

Now, with mugs of coffee in their hands and the exception of a hot chocolate for Henry: Erin, Regina, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and David sat in the warm lounge of the manor house. They were all waiting for someone to speak first. After a long pause, all of a sudden they all spoke at once.

"-How long have you been living here?"  
"-Did you know about me."  
"-Why were you banished?"

"-Did you know about Regina?"  
"Are you my auntie now?" Henry asked softly.

Henry's question was a little after everyone else's and they all turned to smile at him.

"_Great auntie_." Erin corrected him softly. "And I suppose I am." She nodded and gave him a friendly smile. "Now why don't I take your questions one by one? I don't know how helpful I'll be. I'm very new to this too." She placed her hands on her lap in anticipation. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and an expensive looking cream trench coat she had yet to remove. She sat with her back straight - a formality that both she and Regina shared.

They all nodded in agreement. Erin looked around the room. "Um David, what was your question?" She asked nervously. She felt like she was in front of a panel, not sat in a cosy living room.

"I asked why you were banished."

Erin thought about her answer for a moment. "Well Cora and I had fought for years. I was always the opposite of her. She was mostly driven by her hunger for power and wealth. With an ambition to achieve that no matter what the price was along the way and I guess in the terms they use here I was more of a 'wallflower'. I didn't have the ambition she had. I was always content with marrying an honest man from the village one day and starting a family of my own. Power never appealed to me as it did her. Long story short, once her child was born, I thought she would change but no, she only grew more driven towards her goals and I was sick of it. We fought about the way she was and I tried to persuade her to forget about it, not drag her child into her mess of a life. She'd had enough of my criticism and she banished me to another kingdom entirely. She couldn't be bothered to quarrel with me further. I guess it was her only alternative to killing me which apparently she couldn't quite do."

Regina gave small nods as she spoke. She had an unsettled expression on her face. She'd had a sleepless night of tossing and turning. A couple of times Emma had held her close in an attempt to settle her over-thinking but the buzzing of questions in her mind wouldn't let her sleep. And now she had the chance to actually ask them all she'd come up empty. She still didn't know how to feel about this. She felt blessed. Of course she was happy, overjoyed in fact. She just had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to ruin this. That she was going to get hurt in this. With love came promised pain so she was certainly apprehensive.

Erin made eye contact with Regina but she quickly deflected her gaze, looking away as if she hadn't been staring in the first place. Emma noticed this and that's when she also noticed Regina's troubled expression.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked her softly.

Regina nodded though her face told another story. Maybe this was a bit much to process. She'd barely made it out alive yesterday and now this? Emma and Regina had yet to have spoken about the previous day's events and how scared everyone had been. They knew the conversation was inevitable, Emma deserved the reassurance and that's what she needed. Regina had only seen a fraction of Emma's devastation the night before but she could certainly imagine the pain she'd been in. The former queen knew that to get past that Emma needed more reassurance other than just "I'm breathing" now.

Regina composed herself, realizing she was being rude. "I'm sorry Erin." She mustered a polite smile. "I didn't mean to scowl or to stare. It's just a lot to process and I'm having a little trouble absorbing this all." She apologized honestly.

"Don't worry, dear. It was quite a shock for me too. I hardly slept a wink last night."

"So you had no idea who I was?"

Erin shook her head. "I knew who you were in the old land. Well, to some extent. I knew your name, knew Cora was your mother and from that knew you were destined to a difficult childhood. I knew there was an 'Evil Queen Regina' in a kingdom far away but I guess I never joined the dots - I didn't know enough to really."

Regina looked down solemnly. "You probably want nothing to do with me."

"No! Quite the contrary." Erin said quickly with astonishment. Regina looked up with a new-found hope. "I've gotten to know the real Regina Mills lately and I've grown quite fond of her. She's smart, she's a great mother and she has a very loving girlfriend whom I am fond of also." Emma gave her an appreciative nod for that. "She's polite and I've noticed incredibly loyal. I don't know why she could ever doubt herself."

Regina was touched but she shook her head. "You don't know who I used to be. Not properly."

"I don't care who you used to be Regina. That person is a stranger to me, a mystery even. I solely care about who you are now. From the things you told me about your old life, you had a deeply troubling time. Life was not fair to you and you later retaliated with power and a fury like no other. I probably would have done the same in your position Regina." She said fondly. "You wouldn't be Cora's daughter without a little fire. As your aunt, I believe I'm supposed to love you unconditionally anyway. I don't think I have a choice." She smiled. "I know who you are now and I think that's all that matters."

Regina smiled lightly and nodded in silence. Emma picked up her hand and soothingly ran her finger over her knuckles. "You really think that?" Regina asked softly. "Because you don't have to become a part of my life. _A part of our lives_." She looked around the room. "Don't feel obliged to."

"Stop trying to be rejected." Erin said gently. "I want to be in your life. I want to get to know you. If Emma's an important part of your life then I want to get to know her too."

Regina nodded. "You're a lunatic for getting into this whole mess of a group but I guess this is okay." She smiled. "I want to get to know you too."

Henry smiled.

Erin crossed one leg over the other with a happy satisfaction. "Now for the rest of the questions."

* * *

Four days passed in a blink and Emma and the former mayor had just woken up in their shared bedroom. Everyone else was still fast asleep in their rooms-It was still fairly early.

Emma blinked and looked around the light room. She looked at Regina who was looking a lot healthier at the moment. "I can't believe she's your aunt." She smiled. Erin had been the topic of most conversations carried out over the past few days. She was quite a popular topic with the Nolan-Swan-Mills Manor House clan.

"I know. I was as surprised as you are. How many more secret sisters do you think there in my family?" She joked. "Next thing you know, I'll have one!" She laughed. Emma laughed too. That was ridiculous; of course Regina would know if she had a sister.

Regina was wearing a different pair of shorts and sports bra as she had been before. They'd found the old occupants here had quite a collection. Emma rubbed her hands over Regina's bare stomach. "I can't believe your rash has finally gone."

"If it means you'll keep doing _that_ then I'd like it to come back." Regina smiled, watching Emma's warm hand ran over her smooth stomach.

Emma smiled. "I'll be doing _that_, rash _or_ no rash." She leaned down and placed a single kiss above Regina's belly button.

Regina raised her eyebrows. She had no idea what that gesture was supposed to mean but it certainly woke up something in her lower regions. Emma then placed a kiss below her belly button. She seemed to be going lower...

"Emma if your no sex rule still stands then you are not allowed to turn me on." Regina raised an eyebrow at her blonde girlfriend.

"If you're feeling well enough... And you're up to it... Maybe the rule could be temporarily abolished?

" 'temporarily abolished' doesn't make grammatical sense but I'll take it." Regina smiled. "I feel just fine. No pain, no fever." She wasn't lying. She hadn't felt as well as this in weeks.

Emma looked up at her and nodded. "Okay, that settles it. Ready for the most planned sex ever?"

"No Swan. Are _you_ ready?" She smirked devilishly and leaned forward seizing Emma's lips against her own.

* * *

It was late morning. Mary Margaret and David were sitting in the kitchen and Henry was in the living room of the manor trying to get the outdated TV to work.

David and his wife were investigating the kitchen. It was large and would be truly beautiful if it just had some work done on it and a little t.l.c.

Mary Margaret ran her hand along the large counter. She walked towards the fridge in the corner of the room and was about to look away when something caught her eye. Just behind the fridge there was a clear space of wall with lots of lines draw both in pencil. There were years below every line and initials.

"David come look at this." She said. He walked over to her and smiled at the sight.

"That's so sweet. My mother did this for me when I was a kid." He told her. "Judging by the gap in height, there must have been two children living here at some point."

Mary Margaret leaned closer and looked at the initials. "P.S and E.S. The one called P.S is a lot taller than E.S. The smaller one looks like they'd be about four or five and the taller one ten maybe?" She suggested to her husband.

"Yes. Looks like it." He paused. "This sounds crazy but-" David stopped and shook his head. What a stupid thought.

"No, what is it? What's up?"

"Could E.S possibly be...Emma?"

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows at the thought. "Maybe Emma knows exactly where we are and is just having troubling remembering properly."

"I don't think she'd hide that from us if she knew. Anyway she seems as confused as we are."

"I think I'll go and ask her about it now." Snow said as she glanced at the familiar initials once again.

"It's early, give her a chance to wake up." He placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was ten-thirty.

"She's had plenty of time to wake up. We need to know where we are. I just want to ask her about the initials and who knows, this could help."

"Alright." He sighed. She smiled and skipped off out of the kitchen. She walked down the hall, into the main landing and up the large staircase. David slowly followed behind her.

Snow walked down the upstairs hallway and towards Emma and Regina's room. She opened the door without knocking and was horrified by the sight before her.

They'd just managed to move away from each other in time but they were heavily breathing and Emma's breasts were on full display. It was obvious that they were naked underneath the duvet that Regina was clutching to her chest.

Emma's eyes were wide and Mary Margaret's even wider. Regina looked down at Emma's bare chest and her eyes widened. "Emma!" She hissed and yanked the duvet up over Emma's chest. Emma grasped onto it and held it there firmly, her cheeks becoming impossibly more rouge.

Regina thanked god that this had happened after they'd both had their second orgasm and not before their first. It looked like they wouldn't be having sex again for quite some time after this little incident.

After breaking from her stunned trance, Mary Margaret quickly backed out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Emma shot out of bed and grabbed some underwear, a shirt and a pair of jeans from her pile. Regina watched her from the bed with amusement.

As soon as Emma had a decent amount of clothes on, she ran out of the room and down the hall towards Mary Margaret who was speedily walking down the stairs now. David was standing at the top of the stairs with a confused look on his face.

"Mary Margaret- wait!" Emma ran down after her.

"Emma she is not well enough yet for you to be doing _that_!" She shouted behind her.

"She said she was fine! She is. I healed her days ago!" Emma insisted.

"Well it seems like you've been doing more than just healing her." Mary Margaret crossed her arms grumpily as she stepped down the stairs. Her face softened momentarily, she stopped, looked back at Emma and then scowled as the image of Emma's breasts came back to her mind.

Emma realized this and self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest.

"That was an image I won't be able to get rid of soon enough." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." Emma said, following her down the stairs.

David was now walking behind them, trying to work out what had happened. They reached the downstairs landing and stopped still.

Mary Margaret watched as Emma shook her head to herself, her expression changing. "No actually. No. I'm not sorry. I'm an adult, not a fifteen year old. I don't have to apologize for being caught doing _that_."

"Emma everyone single member of your family is present in this household! Couldn't you have waited for a better time?" She shouted.

David's brow furrowed. "Wait, did you say _fifteen_?" He asked quietly.

Emma scowled at her mother. "I'm sick of you throwing out your opinions on everything like they are fact."

"I have not said a single bad word about your relationship with her for weeks." She shouted back sharply.

"So is it because it's Regina or is it because it's a _woman_?" Emma shouted back.

Mary Margaret hesitated.

"You paused." Emma scowled, that's enough of an answer for me." Emma grabbed her coat from the hook and strode towards the doorway. "I'm going out!" She shouted. "I don't have to take this bullshit from you!"

They were left with the slam of the door.


	17. Listening

Enjoy:)

* * *

Regina had watched the final scene from the top of the stairs. She noticed Henry standing in the doorway of the living room. He looked up at her with a confused expression. He pointed to her with a questioning look as if to ask if Emma had had a fight with her.

Regina shook her head and pointed at Mary Margaret. His mouth made an 'O' shape and he nodded. He gave Regina a small nod and a smile before discretely creeping back into the living room and closing the door gently. She smiled at that. Her son didn't want to get in the middle of drama. She appreciated that of him.

* * *

Miss Erin Liberty yanked open one if the large oak doors after hearing the doorbell make its familiar chime.

"Emma?" Erin Liberty greeted her with a surprised expression. "This is a surprise, what brings you here?"

"I don't know really, my mother was driving me crazy and I wanted to get out the house. I don't really know anyone else here and-"

"Woah calm down, It's fine, it's fine." Erin smiled. "Would you like to come in?" She offered, opening her door wider to let Emma past.

"Thanks." Emma nodded. She walked down the hallway and into Erin's 'shrink' room.

"Make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea, coffee?" She asked, walking over to the kettle and boiling it.

"Coffee would be nice." Emma nodded. She took a seat in one of the armchairs across from Erin's large desk. Erin made two large cups of coffee for them both and then sat down in an armchair next to Emma.

"Aren't you going to sit at your desk?" Emma asked whilst taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well this isn't a formal appointment and after everything that's happened over the past couple of days, I see you more as a friend than a client as per se."

"Oh, thank you. Yes, I agree." Emma nodded.

"How is Regina?" Erin asked.

"She's doing okay. I still can't believe you have magic or that you're her aunt. They stunned me almost equally as much."

Erin chuckled. "I was just as surprised that you had magic. A group of outsiders not from around here. I didn't really see it coming. Though we don't get a lot of visitors so maybe I should have." She gave a little shrug. "And I always knew I had a niece called Regina, I did meet her as a baby, but I didn't join the dots really."

Emma nodded. "You surprised us too." She gave a weak smile.

Erin observed this. "We got sidetracked. Why don't you tell me why you're upset. What did your mother do to annoy you?" She asked.

"Well Mary Margaret-"

"Sorry, hold it there for a second." Erin cut her off. "Why do you always refer to her as Mary Margaret and not your mother?"

"Because, well she wasn't my mother. For a very long time. I'm still not used to saying it."

"What do you mean?" Erin asked.

"We were separated for twenty right years. I've only known her as a person for a couple of years and I only found out she was my mother just over a year ago."

"Oh my. Why were you separated, what happened?"

Emma paused for a moment and then said, "Regina's curse..."

Erin raised her eyebrows. "Wow, I see why Regina referred to all of your relationships with each other as complicated now. I apologise for asking as this isn't me being helpful to you but now asking on a personal level: What happened with Mary Margaret and Regina?" She crossed one leg over another.

"Snow was Regina's-"

"Snow?"

"Mary Margaret."

"Snow as in Snow White? Mary Margaret was Snow White in the old kingdom?"

"Yes and Regina was her evil stepmother."

"Oh my goodness. Regina didn't exactly mention that. Why did she dislike Snow so much?" She asked.

"I don't know how much Regina would be comfortable with me sharing to you. She already regrets what she told you in your first session."

"What, why?" Erin looked a little wounded.

"Not you as a person. I didn't phrase that very well. Just because of who you are to her now. If she had known before I doubt she would have told you. She sees it as such a horrible big part of her and I feel that she wishes people didn't know. She told me that people look at her a little differently. She's less of a person and more a victim."

Erin nodded. "I've said this to her personally and I'll say it again; it in no way, shape or form defines her. It is not the most important thing about her. She is so much more and I don't know if she fully believes that yet."

"Well I'll try extra hard to remind her of her qualities." Emma confirmed.

"You're very good to her."

"Trust me, she could do way better." Emma shrugged. "But I do my best."

"You two are just full of self-doubt aren't you! We really need to work on that."

Emma shrugged, not really liking the sound of that. She had been forced to go to a class called 'achieving a healthy mental state' when she was in prison. It didn't do her any favours. It was run by a grumpy warden who began every sentence with "I know you've screwed up but...' Or 'I know you have destroyed any respect your families ever had for you but...' There'd be some kind of educational positive at the end that would mean nothing in comparison to the miserable more truthful start to the sentence. It only made everyone feel worse about themselves.

"I suppose so." Emma finally shrugged. "I left the manor quite a while ago. Would you mind if I called Regina for a sec. I should as her how much she is comfortable with me sharing anyway."

"Yes, of course. I don't want you to feel you're breaching her trust."

Emma nodded. "Thanks." She picked out her phone and reluctantly dialled Mary Margaret's number. Herself and Mary Margaret were the only ones who had cellphones on them as they fell through the portal.

"Hello?" Mary Margaret answered after it rang a couple of times.

"Can you put Regina on." Emma asked simply.

"Emma, where are you?" Mary Margaret had concern in her voice.

"Please just put Regina on." She sighed. She wasn't in the mood to  
be nice to her mother, not yet anyway.

"Okay." She heard Mary Margaret move the phone away and Regina take it.

"Emma?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm with Erin actually."

"Oh are you?" She heard the smile in Regina's voice. "Meeting the in-laws are we?"

"That's not funny yet." But Emma smiled anyway.

"I hear Mary Margaret gave you grief about what she walked in on..."

"Yeah. Who did you hear it from?" She asked.

"Partly my own ears and David informed me about some. He said you were pretty upset."

"Yes."

"Are you okay now? Do you need a hug?" Regina softly smiled.

Emma smiled. "You're sweet. If only people saw this side of you in Storybrooke."

"I can assure you that will never happen." Regina smiled. "Don't tell Erin I'm nice either. I wouldn't want her thinking that."

Emma looked at Erin who was flipping through a folder and drinking coffee. "I think she already does. About that- Erin was asking me about your past with Snow and everything. I vaguely explained it but do I have your permission to talk about it properly? She's just asking because she wants to know personally. She's just curious about you."

"Yes, you can tell her. I don't mind. She's already heard the worst thing that I would probably refuse to speak to her about if I knew she was a family member anyway."

"Yes. So it's definitely okay?"

"Certainly, my beautiful swan."

Emma smiled. "Are you only being this nice to me because I made you c-..." Emma paused, awkwardly remembering who she was in room with. "...croissants this morning."

"What did you say? Would you care to repeat that? I don't recall you making me croissants this morning." Regina smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Emma scowled.

"No, you'll have to elaborate."

"You're not funny."

"Oh- are you talking about how you made me come? _Orgasm_ twice?"

"Yes." Emma hissed. "You better not be in the same room as my parents right now."

Across the room Erin narrowed her eyes and continued to listen as she read one of the old files she needed to reread.

"No I'm not." Regina smiled. "It's good they weren't in the room when my vagina tightened around your fingers or when it was pulsing against your mouth." She smirked.

Emma's eyes went incredibly wide. "Seriously, stop it!" She hissed. "She might be able to hear you." Emma chanced a brief glance at Erin who was still flipping through some file. "I'm hanging up now."

"I'll be expecting round two tonight." Regina dared herself to say. She knew it was unlikely after what had happened but she felt it was worth a shot.

"Not a chance!" Emma smiled. "If you're that desperate, do it yourself!"

"Fine, I shall." Regina said seductively.

Emma lost her voice for a moment, thinking about that. "Okay- great- bye." She stuttered.

"Goodbye." Regina responded and with that hung up the phone.

Emma looked back at Erin who had her eyebrows raised. "I'm not as naive as you think." She smiled.

"Yes.." Emma said awkwardly. She was going to kill Regina for that when she got home.

"Did she say it was okay to talk about what you wanted to say?"

"Yes."

Erin nodded and they sat down in the armchairs again.

"When Regina was about eighteen she fell in love with A young man named Daniel, he was the stable boy..."

* * *

...

* * *

Erin nodded as Emma spoke of Regina's mother. "Cora was always a power hungry woman. She was easily cruel to others if it would benefit her in any way. Snow was only a child, that doesn't seem like enough to-"

"I'm not finished yet. -Then came King Leopold..."

"The Dark one..."

"Snow..." Emma began.

"-Charming..."

"-Tinkerbelle..."

"-Greg and Tamara..."

She updated Erin all the way up to them falling through the portal and landing in the old manor.

"Wow. That's a lot." Erin exclaimed once Emma was completely finished. "She's had such a complex life. No wonder she feels so corrupted. I can't believe how much has happened. That she killed people…"

Emma simply nodded. She couldn't tell Erin not to hate Regina for what she'd done as it was for her to decide but she hoped that she realised why Regina had done those things.

"I see why you needed to call her now." Erin said. Emma nodded again. "And you forgave her for the part she did that affected you?" Erin asked.

"Not at first. I hated her before I even knew who she was then I hated her even more when I found out. But we overcame that somehow. We realised we had a lot more in common that we thought."

"And what's that?"

"Our love for Henry, our damaged upbringings. Our hatred of the world."

"You never said what happened to you after you got sent here to this world. Were you adopted by a family?"

"Not exactly. I was in care and in the system until I was sixteen. I had many awful foster parents who did all sorts of nasty things to us but I did have a couple of great families too. They just never lasted long enough."

"What happened when you were sixteen?"

"I was legally allowed to leave. I don't know if it's still the same, but that was what the age was back then. I slept on the streets for a couple of years and did a lot of petty crime. When I was about seventeen, I met a man named Neal and he led a similar life to mine. We had a lot of fun and a lot in common. We got into a lot of mischief together and I quickly fell for him. Then one day we got caught for some quite serious theft and he let me take the blame. He broke my heart. I went to jail when I was eighteen and during that time I found out I was pregnant with his baby. I had Henry in jail and gave him up for adoption. I wanted him to have a chance at life and I didn't think that was with me."

"That sounds like a really painful time for you."

"It was. Giving him away was definitely one of the worst moments of my life. It hurt a lot."

"So how did he come to be Regina's?" She asked, crossing one leg over the other.

"Mr Gold set up some dodgy adoption and Regina took him. She raised him for ten years and then one day he got on a bus to Boston and found me. I drove him back to drop him back off to his mother and that's when this whole saga began. I moved to Storybrooke after a while and became the sheriff there. I spent a lot of time with Henry and had plenty of time to fight with Regina also as she was Madame Mayor." Emma nodded.

"I see. When did things shift between you?"

"It took a long time. After a while of fighting over Henry, we kind of silently decided to be neutral towards each other, for him. There were a couple of incidents that brought us together and eventually I saw that she was developing more of a soul. She changed a lot over a year and I wouldn't admit it but I grew to like her as a person. Then the thing with Greg happened, we fell down the portal and ended up in the manor house. I cared for Regina and things just sort of changed. We got to know each other more and realised we knew each other better than anyone else did. We knew quite a lot of each other's secrets (I'm sure she still has some, as do I but we just slowly revealed stuff about ourselves and incidents brought us together again and that was it really. I fell for those dark eyes."

Erin had listened and nodded throughout everything Emma had said. "So I wasn't love at first sight then?"

"Oh noo." Emma smiled. "Definitely not. But that's partly why I love her so much."


	18. Raining

I'm afraid this chapter is the calm before the storm...but anyway enjoy!

* * *

A few days passed and it was now Thursday. Both Emma and Regina had been regularly been visiting Erin either alone or together. They were getting to know her and they both loved that. They found out that unlike her sister, Erin practiced good magic. She'd told them further that she'd been banished by her sister to another kingdom because she'd disagreed to the way Cora had been magically abusing Regina when she was young. She said that whenever she disobeyed her mother, Cora would suspend Regina into the air and lightly pain her until she cried and apologised. She'd said it was awful to watch and she'd had countless arguments with Cora until Cora cast dark magic on her, sending her far, far away.

Over the past few days they'd all been busy doing their own thing, Emma and Regina took Henry on daily visits to explore the town and visit his great aunt in between her sessions. Mary Margaret and David had been fixing up the kitchen further. They wanted it reach its potential. There was still a while to go though. That place was quite a tip.

Henry had grown to like Erin and he appreciated what she'd done to save Regina when she got really bad the other night. He didn't like to think about what life would have been like if Regina had died. Emma had thought about that a couple times too. She'd found herself gazing at Regina and thinking about what she'd be feeling right now if Regina had died that night.

She was doing that right now actually. It seemed like Henry was doing so as well. They were sat in a cafe drinking milkshakes and both Henry and Emma were staring at Regina.

She looked up at them. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked them.

Emma shook her head softly and Henry sat in silence. Regina noticed the sad looks on their faces. "What's wrong with you two? Has something happened?" She asked with concern taking over her expression.

Henry shook his head. Emma looked down at him and realised how upset he looked. "Don't worry kid, she's fine." She said softly to him. He looked back at Regina and nodded.

"Are you talking about me?" Regina asked curiously. Henry nodded in response. "Are you sad because of me? Did I do something upset you?" She asked sadly.

"No, not at all." Emma responded. She stood up and stepped closer to Regina. She put her arm around her shoulders and leaned onto her. She rested her head on Regina's shoulder so that their cheeks were touching. She gave Regina a couple of kisses on her cheek. "We just really love you."

Regina looked at her, a little touched. Emma gave her soft lips a chaste kiss. Regina blinked at her, confused about the sadness. "Where is this coming from?" She asked her face still close to Emma's.

"Can't we just love you for no reason?" Emma asked.

"No, not when you look so miserable about it." She looked at both of them in turn.

Henry shifted in his seat and looked down uncomfortably. He felt so stupid because it seemed like he was about to cry.

Regina saw this. "Henry, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

Emma moved away to give him space with his mother. She gave Regina one last kiss on the cheek and then sat back down on her chair.  
Henry stepped a little cautiously towards Regina and as soon as he was close enough she pulled him into a hug.

He held onto her tightly and rested his head on her shoulder. "I just can't stop thinking about how scared I was when you got so close to dying. At the start Emma was crying so much and Mary Margaret was crying too and you already looked like you were dead- it scared me a lot and I can't stop thinking about it ending differently and us losing you."

Regina gasped a little. "That's awful honey." She turned to look at Emma. "Is this what has had you so down too?" She asked. Emma nodded. Regina looked at them sadly. "I'm sorry I made you both so scared that night. I didn't think about how traumatised you both must have felt. I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologise," Henry said. "You lived and everyone is okay now and you discovered Erin is your auntie."

"Yes." Regina nodded. "I don't want you to be worried about me though. Either of you. I promise you Henry, thanks to Emma and Erin I am completely better now. I will not get worse and I haven't had a single symptom since they healed me. Even my rash has gone now."

"Really?" He said with amazement.

"Yes, dear. Not a trace left. I promise you."

Henry looked at Emma. "Is she telling the truth?" He asked his blonde mother.

"Why are you asking me?" She questioned with light amusement.

"Because you've seen her n-" Henry paused awkwardly. "Because you've been putting the cream on her." He recovered himself.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Well I haven't had to, so that settles it..." She said a little awkwardly.

"Yes but you've- I heard the fight-" Henry scrunched up his face. "Never-mind."

"Sorry that you heard that the other day, kid." Emma bit her lip. "Mary Margaret was being too much of a mom for my liking."

Henry nodded. "I hope you guys don't do that to me when I'm older." He said to them both.

Regina smiled. "We'll try not to, dear, though I believe it's in the contract."

"What is?" He asked.

"Being intrusive in your children's lives." Regina ruffled his hair.

"Well it's my job to be the same in yours." Henry smiled with a triumphant look on his face.

Emma laughed at that and Regina happily rolled her eyes. "Well you certainly do a good job." She smiled.

Henry nodded with a cheeky smile and crossed his arms. "Are you definitely okay then? There's not going to be any more?" He asked, his face turning more serious.

Regina looked him right in the eyes. "I promise Henry. With everything I am, I promise."

He nodded to her. "Okay mom." He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her again.

"I'll go and pay for the drinks." Emma said and stood up. Mary Margaret had just given everyone her bank details feeling it was easier that way. She was going to change them when she got home.

* * *

Walking across the grassy meadow to the manor, they realised it was starting to rain. A few seconds later, to their dismay and some of their humour, it started to pour.

The rain was beating off the ground and Emma, Regina and Henry all looked like they had just been plunged into lakes within seconds of the downpour. Regina's hair was dripping down onto her equally soaked shirt.

"Oh my god." Emma laughed. She grabbed Regina's hand in one hand and Henry's in the other and then they set off to run.

They ran for about five minutes until Emma made them stop. Regina smiled to her. "What is it?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

Emma looked at the raindrops rolling down her girlfriend and her son's cheeks and grinned. "Why don't we just stay out here for a little bit?"

Regina laughed. "Emma it's freezing!"

"It isn't, it was a hot day, the rain is starting to become warm!" Emma smiled.

Regina thought for a moment and then happily agreed. "What do you propose we do?"

At that, Henry's eyes flashed with excitement. "I have an idea!"

Emma pushed wet hair away from her forehead and smiled to him. "What is it?"

"Mom could create some water guns for us and we could have a water fight in the rain!"

Emma looked at Regina who nodded and smiled. "Yes, I can do that." She said. She concentrated on a specific spot and then on the ground appeared three generously sized water guns. Henry wasn't fazed by this and he quickly opened the caps on all three so that the heavy rain could just pour in and fill them up.

"I can't believe you can do that." Emma said to Regina with amazement.

Regina smiled triumphantly. "I can do many things, my dear."

* * *

Emma squealed as Henry shot her face with water. Regina laughed as she managed to get it down Henry's neck. He jumped up and flipped around to face her. Despite being soaked from head to toe, he still felt the cold sensation as she blasted him.

He ran at Regina laughing, spraying the water all down her front. Emma ran over to tackle Regina and Henry got into the middle of them at just the wrong time as they all went flying onto the floor. Emma and Henry lay on top of Regina heavily breathing and she smirked, trying to shove them off.

Henry rolled off, grinning. He reached his hand out and grabbed one of the guns they'd all dropped on impact. He stood up and pointed it at Regina.

Emma saw Regina's eyes widen and she looked up. She yelped and then completely covered Regina's body with her own. Regina held onto her tightly, laughing at what she'd done.

Henry laughed and took the opportunity to shoot at Emma's back. Eventually he got bored and lowered his gun. In that split second both Emma and Regina grasped onto their own guns and fired the water directly at him. He screamed and laughed and tried to cover himself. As they stood up he began to run towards the house. Barely hitting him now, the former mayor and the sheriff continued to run after him.

The rain now turning to thunder, Henry spun around one last time and shot at them. They caught up to him and grabbed him so close that he couldn't even shoot anymore. The watergun twisted sideways and he dropped it onto the soaking wet grass.

They somehow just ended up in a close group hug. Emma looked at Regina's wet hair and laughed. Regina smirked at her two current favourite people.

Emma leant forward over Henry and kissed Regina's lips. Regina smiled and savoured the moment before pulling away.

"Ew please don't do that right now. You've physically trapped me in the middle!" He outburst.

Emma laughed loudly. "I'm sorry Henry. She lifted her arms up so Henry could escape. He instantly leapt out and ran to the front door. He gave them one last smile before he jogged inside.

Regina was left looking into Emma's eyes. "You are beautiful you know. Even though rain makes you look like a wet mouse."

Emma raised her eyebrows and laughed. "Says you!" She gestured to Regina's hair stuck to the side of her face. She ran her hand through it and felt the droplets run down her fingertips. She stroked Regina's cheek with the back of her hand and smiled, moving closer.

Regina put her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her into a kiss. Emma held onto her cheek and they kissed passionately.

The rain was beating down against them and the thunder was growing in volume and frequency of rumbles. Regina rested her forehead against Emma's, her eyes shone.

Emma seized her lips once more and then pulled away. She stroked Regina's cheek and then ran her hand down her arm until she had her hand. Their wet hands slid but she persisted to hold it.

"You're stunning Regina." Emma said softly. Regina's dark heart momentarily glowed with love. She squeezed her hand and they walked to the house.

As soon as they entered the hall they were ambushed by Emma's mother with towels. "It's pouring with rain! What were you doing."

"I know what they were doing." Henry remarked with a towel around his neck.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him and then looked back at Mary Margaret. "We had a watertight with Henry and then we were just…enjoying the rain."

"Oh, _I see_." Mary Margaret smirked. "Fulfilling romantic movie fantasies were we?"

Emma looked down sheepishly and Regina smiled. "One to cross off the list." She nodded.

"Indeed." Mary Margaret nodded with a smile still on her lips. "Let's get you two dried off, you're both shivering." She said as she wrapped a towel snugly around each of their shoulders. She gave both of their shoulders a brief rub. "Now how about you two get into some pyjamas and then come back down here and we can all watch a movie together."

"Mary Margaret I know you're sorry about that fight before- I am too. You don't have to be extra nice because-."

"No you're my daughter and I love you Emma. I love you both and you may be an adult but just let me care for you once in a while, for me. I really missed not doing it before."

"I know and I also really appreciate that you two are finally starting to sort things out. Whether it was for me or yourselves, I really do appreciate it. I love you too, mom."

Mary Margaret froze and Regina raised her eyebrows. "You never call me that."

"Well maybe it's time I started."

Mary Margaret nodded, looking emotional. "I'd really like that." Emma nodded and leaned forward, placing a single kiss on her cheek.

You got my cheek wet." Mary Margaret smiled and wiped at the water droplets Emma had left there. "Now you two go and get changed, you'll both get colds otherwise and you're also dripping on the carpet!"

"Okay, okay, we're going." Emma held her hands up in defence. Regina looked directly at Mary Margaret and smiled. The former queen gave her a single appreciative nod before following Emma down the hall and up the stairs. It was to say thank you, just for being the way she was.

Mary Margaret was touched by the gesture; she'd never received much praise from Regina, especially in her adulthood so this sentiment was particularly special to her. Even if Regina had only meant it as a friendly gesture.

Henry looked at Mary Margaret. "You're a good parent Mary Margaret. I can tell that they love you very much. Even if one of them won't admit it."

Mary Margaret's heart swelled at that. "Thank you very much Henry. I love you and I really do love our family." She beamed.

"I know" He smiled. "We all know. It makes Emma smile."

"You're so wise for your age Henry. Who would have known when I was teaching you that we would end up here? That we would have Emma brought back to us, for Regina and Emma to happen, for David to be Charming, my Charming. For us to be here so happy and safe and warm. Thinking about it, I can't believe how much of a part you've played in this. You brought my daughter here. You found your birth mother and after quite some time you now have both of your mothers together and they also love you to bits."

Henry shrugged and smiled modestly. "I always wanted them to be together.".

"What! Did you plan all- no you can't have planned this, Greg started it all- Emma and Regina- you can't have!" She laughed with disbelief.

"I didn't! Not that much anyway! Let's not talk about this!" Henry steered himself away from her and went into the kitchen were David was cleaning. Mary Margaret tutted and shook her head. It still made her smile though.

* * *

"I look so poor." Regina stated, looking at her simple white cotton long sleeved shirt and grey cotton shorts.

"Regina!" Emma remarked, smiling all the same. "This is all we have, you should be thankful there were even clothes here in the first place! We could have been in some real trouble..." She said as she pulled a white tank top over her head and the navy blue equivalent pair of shorts as to what Regina was wearing.

"Well it's fine for you- you normally wear this sort-"

A look from Emma made Regina stop talking.

"Wise choice." Emma smirked.

"You know if we didn't have clothes and all these essentials then I think we all would have tried a lot harder at trying to get back to Storybrooke."

"Is that what you want?" Emma asked. "To go back to Storybrooke?"

"No. I don't know. I just thought that Mary Margaret, David and yourself would all be more desperate to get back there. I don't exactly have a lot dragging me back there but I know that you guys did." She shrugged.

"I miss Ruby and Belle and I miss seeing Dr Hopper around but I'm honestly rather happy here for the time being. I know we don't live here and that this is only temporary and we don't even know who owns this place but I have loved being here and spending so much time with you and Henry. I also think that Neal will track us down eventually and beg to see Henry but right now it's just us and the Charming's and that makes me so happy."

Regina nodded. "I know, I'm happy too. There's the answer to you're question from before. At this precise moment, I'm incredibly happy with you and with my life, Emma Swan."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Emma nodded. She wrapped her arms around Regina and gave her a squeeze of a hug. "Nothing needs to happen right now but I suppose I should call Belle or Ruby tomorrow and ask them how Storybrooke is. They are bound to be worried about us anyway. We just fell down a portal and vanished indefinitely without even a trace or clue as to where we were. I haven't even bothered to call yet and I don't think Mary Margaret has either."

"I thought you were going to call Mary Margaret 'mom' now?" Regina questioned her. It wasn't sarcastic or rude, it was genuine. Regina liked that Emma wanted to do that, maybe it would ease the pain of their lost years a little for both of them.

"I am. It's just going to take a while to get used to. I've had a lot of moms over the years and I liked calling them mom less as time went on. Not getting too attached always seemed to benefit when things fell through so I guess it might take me a while. I know things are solid and certain with Mary Margaret and David but I've been burnt by that word in the past and it just might take me a while."

"That's okay. Protecting yourself isn't a crime. Emma I'm so sorry for the way you grew up, it's entirely my fault." She put her hands on her forehead as if she was experiencing severe stress.

"Not entirely. Once I was in the care system you didn't decide which families I got, just which Kingdom I lived in and what kind of time period I was born into. I'm quite thankful for the second part. I don't think if have been able to cope with the public assassinations and lack of essential inventions you guys have."

"Like what?"

"Birth control, actual cars, cell-phones, chocolate, reasonable laws (I doubt they were fair back then), tampons, proper medicine, actual houses made of bricks. There are plenty of things there I couldn't live without.

"The laws here aren't great but I suppose they are an improvement to the ones in the Enchanted Forest..." Regina shrugged with a light smile. She did miss that place sometimes.

"Yes." Emma smiled. "You know, I did have some good families as a kid. As a baby I apparently had a family for a whole two years, I don't remember them at all but I heard from my social worker when I was older that I was really happy back then. And then I had Jenny and Ez. They were the best people in the world, they were people I was proud to call my parents. I think I've mentioned that family to you before. They had a son called Patrick who was about seven years older than me. He was the dream big brother. He was caring, protective, playful, loving. He was perfect but Jenny got pregnant and I guess she panicked because three months later I was sent back."

"How long were you with them for?"

"Nearly four years. From when I was four until nearly eight. I never really understood why they didn't want me anymore. That was my biggest rejection really. It hurt a lot."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. There must have been other things going on for them as well. They obviously loved you. It sounds like they really cared about you based on how fondly you speak of them."

"Yes. I felt they did."

"What is Ez short for by the way?"

"Oh, Ezra. He always hated the name, found it too fancy. So he was Ez to all his friends."

"I see." Regina smiled. "I rather like the name Ezra."

"Yeah me too." She smiled as she looked Regina up and down. "I don't think I've ever seen you in white before. You look real cute, almost like an angel."

Regina grimaced.

* * *

;)


	19. Firing

AN: So here's an early update and a crazily long chapter! You may have to read it in parts. I really meant it when I said that the last chapter was the calm before the storm but I promise that after this chapter it is only up from here. I'd love to hear your reviews of this chapter and feel free to message me if you have any strong concerns about anything or any other feedback! Enjoy!

Also- apologies for the bad language but I think it wouldn't be appropriate to _not_ have bad language in this chapter. You'll probably agree...

* * *

The following morning Emma sat down at the dining room table and her mother placed a cup of coffee down in front of her. She then sat down opposite her, placed her own cup down and stared at Emma.

Emma gulped and looked around nervously for some kind of support. Nope. No one else was in the room. "What have I done?" Emma asked with nervous anticipation.

"Honey are you sure you've never been here before?" She asked a little suspiciously.

"I don't remember living here. I have no idea where we are. Should I?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Maybe, I don't know." She sighed. "I've been meaning to speak to you about this for days but things have just gotten in the way. David and I were in the kitchen the other day and we found some markings on the wall. We looked closely and we realised it was a self made height chart for two children. There was a taller one with the initials P.S and a smaller one with the initials E.S. It's a long shot but we thought that maybe E.S stood for you? We still don't know why we landed in this house exactly. It could be so Regina would bump into Erin in town or we thought it could be something else and nd you're the only one who's lived outside of Storybrooke."

Emma nodded, absorbing it all. "That makes sense I guess. I have no idea about the wall markings. I don't remember them being put here. There are rooms we haven't seen yet, maybe if we all look around some more then we'll find an easier clue."

"Yes. That's a good idea." Mary Margaret nodded. "We'll need to assemble the team first -If they ever get their lazy butts out of bed." She tutted. Emma smiled at the fact she wouldn't say the word 'ass'.

"Is Regina awake yet?"Snow asked her.

"No, she wasn't when I got up. I don't blame her for being tired. We went to sleep really, really late."

Emma kicked herself as she realised what she'd said. Could she have been more obvious without saying 'We fucked for so long she actually needs to catch up on sleep'?

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at Emma for a moment and then her face expression softened. "I'm not going to be annoyed with you for knowing you've had sex with Regina. I guess it shouldn't bother me and it's ridiculous. I'm sorry Emma."

God this was awkward. "It's okay. I really, really didn't mean to say that. I didn't think about how obvious that was before I said it. Let's just not talk about that stuff with each other. It's weird."

"Yes absolutely." Her mom quickly nodded. "Let's always knock before we enter bedrooms too. That one's more for me than you."

"Yes." Emma nodded. "Oh wait- I have one more question that's sort of related. Are you okay that I'm- well are you okay that I'm not interested in men. I mean- I just felt at one point that you wouldn't have cared so much about that incident if it was a man I was with and not a woman. I could be wrong but I don't know." She shrugged. "It just felt that way."

"No, no dear. I'm not against that whatsoever. I love you no matter what your sexuality is. Trust me I would have been equally as outraged if I'd caught you with a man in that position."

Emma's cheeks flushed red as she remembered exactly what Mary Margaret had walked in on and seen. That really was beyond awkward. "Yeah, okay." Emma uncomfortably tried to put her thoughts elsewhere.

"Can I ask you a question and please don't take this the wrong way. I'd ask you this no matter whom you were dating."

"Um okay…" Emma said a little nervously.

Mary Margaret nodded. "What do you like about Regina? Like what made you fall for her?"

"Well it's not just because of her appearance that I like her. It's her fiery personality that attracted me to her primarily. She's an extremely complicated person and I love that about her. The best families are complicated, the best couples are complicated and I guess I think the best people are probably complicated too. They just have more depth than others and I suppose sometimes more shadows. It intrigues me with people like that as it takes them a while to slowly unlock the latches and let you in. And you support them and you love them with all your heart because well, you do anyway. I'm saying this right but I just love everything about her. There's more to her than meets the eye."

"I cannot relate to that whatsoever, but you described it in a truly magical way, Emma. It sounds like a difficult process for both the people but probably incredibly beautiful too."

"Don't get me wrong, it's fantastic to have an uncomplicated life, a simple one in exactly the way you desired it to be but I just think that life is so complicated in general that what's the point living an easy life and feeling content the whole time rather than working hard at something and feeling on top of the world when you've got what you wanted. In any scenario, not just relationships."

"I think that it very, very wise advise and I will be taking it on board myself." She nodded to her daughter with an appreciative smile.

Emma nodded. "I don't know if any of what I said makes sense, I kind of lost track there, but that's how I feel anyway and that's how I try to live. Making the best of great things before they run out."

"Since when did you become positive, _Swan_?" Regina smirked, as she approached from behind her.

Emma turned around and smiled at her. She outstretched her arm and pulled Regina closer to her slowly. Emma shuffled her legs to get comfy and then suggested with actions that she sit on her lap. Regina shrugged and did so, sitting side on as there wasn't enough room from both of their legs to fit under the table.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's pyjama clad stomach and Regina placed her hands on top of Emma's there. She was wearing the same white cotton shirt and pair of shorts as she'd been wearing the night before. She'd had to pick them up off the floor of course.

Regina leaned her head back and kissed Emma's cheek a couple if times. "I love you." She said really quietly.

Mary Margaret still heard and glanced up at then for a second with admiration before looking down at her coffee again. She heard Emma quietly whisper that she loved her too and then they engaged in casual conversation about Regina having lunch with Erin and then Emma seeing her for a session in the afternoon. They both were having a session each with Erin on alternating days although the meetings were getting more and more casual and more like a social visit these days than seeing a shrink for something.

"How are you doing?" Emma asked her quietly.

"I'm very well, thank you." Regina smiled. She circled Emma's palms with her thumbs.

"You're very affectionate this morning." Emma noted aloud.

"I'm shamefully in one of those cuddly moods. You've ruined me, Swan."

"Only for the better." Emma smiled, rubbing her belly a bit.

"I feel about eighteen when I'm with you. It's extremely unfamiliar and disconcerting for myself."

"Why do you feel eighteen?"

"I think it's because I feel truly happy and that things might have worked out well for me. I never thought that day would come."

"Well I'm glad it has because you deserve it."

Mary Margaret looked up at them again. "You two have gotten rather domestic." She commented.

Regina looked at her sleepily. "I'm nice when I'm tired. Don't get used to this."

"No, I think you're nice when you're with Emma and that's nearly all the time. So I will get used to this." Snow smiled.

"Yeah, why _are _you nice to me?" Emma smiled, poking her sides playfully. "It's not like I've never seen your grumpy side."

Regina smiled, and swatted her hands away. "It's because you make me smile. It's hard to be grumpy when I'm smiling."

"I have a theory. I think your grumpiness could have just been severe sexual frustration."

"Trust me dear, that's never been an issue." She said with a devilish smile.

"Certainly not now." Emma muttered quietly.

Mary Margaret dropped her newspaper down. "Emmaaa," She whined. "We just talked about this!?" She said frustratedly and stood up.

"Sorry." Emma muttered guiltily.

Snow grabbed her newspaper from the table. "I'm going to see where your father is." She said as she left the room. Emma gave a nervous nod.

Once she'd left Regina smirked and chuckled. "I'm not even trying anymore and I still manage to upset her."

Emma smiled and they chatted for a few minutes. They looked up as Mary Margaret entered the room again, this time carrying her purse and some reusable shopping bags. "I'm going into to town with David and Henry today. We're going to do some grocery shopping, we're running low again. We're setting off now so we'll see you in a couple of hours, don't get into any trouble. No mischief, I mean it." She said, her voice growing sterner at the end.

"We won't... Calm down." Emma muttered. "I'm not a teenager."

"You act like one sometimes." Regina commented with a light smile.

* * *

An hour later, both Regina and Emma were dressed, showered and ready to do something productive. What to do however was the problem.

"Why don't we cook something together? Mary Margaret and David have cooked for us the whole time we've been here." Emma suggested. "We could make a big dish of something that we could have altogether as a late lunch. They cook for us too much."

"I wasn't complaining." Regina smirked. "But yes, I agree. Since they are buying more food, we can use up the last of the ingredients also." She responded with a nod.

Emma smiled and they headed towards the kitchen. Other than the kitchen, the hallway and their bedroom, all of the lights in the house were off. It was around lunchtime and they hadn't bothered to turn them on. They didn't feel much need to anyway as it was a large house and they weren't exactly going to occupy everyone room all at once.

Emma started prepping vegetables and Regina got out the utensils they'd need to prepare lunch for their fellow housemates. Emma diced the carrots and moved onto the other vegetables. They'd decided that they would try and make a dish of ratatouille with the random assortment of vegetables they had left. They found an old recipe and they thought it was worth a try. They also had a limited scale of ingredients so they didn't exactly have many options.

They chatted happily for half an hour or so, occasionally stealing kisses. Emma sliced all the vegetables and Regina assembled them in the large dish ready to put in the oven. The saviour grabbed another bell-pepper and started slicing it finely.

Between the sounds of the knife hitting the chopping board, another sound made Emma flinch. Regina didn't notice this as she had her back to her but the pause in chopping suggested for her turn around.

"Are you okay?"

Emma stood silent for another moment, listening and once she was satisfied with the silence, nodded. She continued with what she was doing.

Another bang that was louder than before made them both jump and look up from what they were doing. Emma took a step back so she was closer to Regina. "You heard that right?" She muttered, panic growing in her voice.

Regina nodded. They heard the noise of heavy boots echoing through the house. They were getting louder and closer. It was the sound of a gun being loaded made Emma's whole body freeze and a tremor run down her spine.

Regina carefully walked over to the light switch. She made a special effort not making any noise as she gently eased the switch down. The light turned off and she crept back over to Emma. She gestured for Emma to sit down and they did so, leaning her back against the island counter. From the doorway, they wouldn't be visible. Regina heart was pounding.

With shaky hands, she picked up one of Emma's hands and held it tightly on her lap. They listened in silent fear as the footsteps grew louder, getting closer to the kitchen at every step.

After a chilling amount of time, they heard the figure reach the kitchen. Regina squeezed her hand tighter and placed her finger to her lips. Emma nodded and held her breath, trying to be impossibly quieter.

They sat in silence and the figure didn't seem to move. There were no footsteps going in any direction. Five minutes or so passed and Emma didn't know what to do. She started to get confused. Had they walked away and they just hadn't heard the footsteps over the loud beating of her heart? That seemed like the likely explanation.

Not really thinking, Emma stood up from where she was sitting. She only managed to search the darkness for a couple of seconds before a loud gunshot cried out, deafening them both momentarily. Emma screeched as something pierced into her skin.

"Emma!" Regina screamed. She watched as Emma's body dropped down to the ground beside her.

* * *

The lights of the kitchen turned on and a man ran over. With a shaking hand he dropped his gun to the ground. He crouched down in front of Emma with a horrified look on his face.

Regina pulled Emma's body closer to her protectively. "Get away from her!" She screamed. He nodded in fear and shuffled back desperately. Once he was a couple of metres away he stopped and sat there, just staring at Emma.

"I'm sorry-" He spluttered.

"SHUT IT." Regina shouted at him and brought her attention back down to Emma. She had Emma's upper body on her lap and Regina felt something warm against her stomach. She looked down and realised an area of her own shirt was blood-soaked from Emma. She gasped and carefully took off Emma's shirt so that she could see where the wound was. She found the source of the bleeding to be coming from Emma's left upper arm. She thanked god that it was there and had not been somewhere fatal.

The man sat there sweating. He stared in horror at the amount of blood coming out of the wound. Regina patted Emma's cheek softly yet desperately and Emma opened her eyes.

Both Regina and the unknown gunman breathed a sigh of relief. Emma let out a scream of pain, her body jerking upwards. Regina grabbed her and held her tight, careful not to touch her wound. "It's okay baby. You're going to be okay. This asshole here shot you, but you're gonna be fine and he has a whole lifetime to feel guilty about it." Regina said sharply, staring at him in disgust.

She eased Emma back down onto her lap and picked up Emma's shirt. Luckily it had long sleeves so it would be a more capable temporary bandage than if it was just a tee. She twisted it up, apologised for the impending pain and wrapped it tightly around Emma's upper arm.

"We need to reduce the blood loss. I know it hurts but it will help, I promise." Regina said to her clearly. Emma quickly nodded. There was sweat on her face and there were sharp lightening bolts of pain running up and down her arm.

"Sit me up." Emma muttered breathlessly. The pain was unbearable. It was taking a lot not to pass out again.

Regina nodded and carefully pulled Emma's upper body up so she could see the man. She stared at him, her chest heaving.

"Look I'm so sorry-"

"Who the fuck are you?" Emma shouted, wincing at the sharp pulsing in her arm.

"I could ask you the same question. This is my house!" He outburst.

"Oh." Regina said.

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry we're here but you didn't have to shoot me. I can hardly even see right now." It was true, her vision was getting blurrier as her body tried to make her unconscious again.

"I'm so sorry. I really am." He stuttered. "You tripped some kind of wire and it told me there were intruders here. My parents must have set it up. I was expecting some kind of scary gang so I brought my gun and when you stood up so quickly, I just fired. I didn't think about it."

"No you fucking didn't think about it, asshole." Emma muttered.

"How is this my fault?"

"You fucking shot me, how is this not your fault?" Emma screamed. Regina glared at him.

"Okay- okay, I'm sorry. You need to go to the hospital. There's one quite close by, I'll call an ambulance." He said, standing up and pulling out his phone. He seemed to be composing himself a little more now.

Emma looked at Regina. She was still holding her close and there were tears in her eyes now. "Don't cry. I'm fine. It's just my arm, I can't die from this. Not right now anyway. Please don't cry." Emma tried to console her. She couldn't help the tears in her own eyes. Her arm hurt so, so much.

"I know, I know. But you just got shot Emma. This is a big deal." She looked at Emma desperately. "You're bleeding everywhere."

"I know, I know." Emma looked down worriedly. "I'm sorry you're scared." She said between breaths.

Regina nodded. "Emma It's not your fault, it's the asshole's over there."

"Do you want this ambulance to come to the right place or not?!" He shouted to Regina over his shoulder in between speaking on his cell.

Regina scowled at him and looked down at her shirt. There was blood on her chest now also as Emma was sitting up. The blood from the wound had gotten through the shirt bandaging it but luckily it seemed to be coming to a halt.

Emma sat there in her bra and jeans, shivering slightly. Goosebumps had formed all over her arms and tummy.

Regina noticed this and looked down at the simple shirt she was wearing. That wasn't going to do any good. She looked over at the man on the phone. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a woolly navy blue sweater.

"Hey, asshole." Regina addressed him with a scowl.

He turned around slowly and scowled back at her. "What do you want."

"Give me your jumper. She needs it."

"No, not after the way you've treated me."

"Oh, let me rephrase that. Shooter, give me your jumper in order to save the life of the unarmed young woman you just shot -Unless you want a twenty year murder sentence of course."

The man scowled at her and pulled off his jumper, temporarily putting the phone on the counter. He walked over to Emma and placed it down on top of her. He looked at her more apologetically. "I really am sorry you know."

Emma lightly nodded. He walked back over to the phone and continued speaking to the hospital correspondent. Regina put the jumper over Emma's head, keeping her arms out of the sleeves. It was a comfortably loose size.

He came back to Emma and crouched down. "She wants to talk to you now. How are you feeling?" He asked with concern while slowly passing Regina the phone for Emma.

"I'm okay." She said quietly. "You're still a jackass. I don't forgive you."

He gave her a confused look. "I don't know you. I didn't really expect your forgiveness."

"Good. People that shoot me don't get forgiveness."

He scowled at her. "How many more times do I have to say it was an accident?" He said grumpily.

Regina picked up the mobile and began talking to the nurse about what had happened.

Emma scowled at the man. "Because the gun totally just fired by itself didn't it." She hissed at him angrily. She was too tired and in pain to shout.

"I recognise you." He said with a surprisingly friendly tone. What the hell was going on here? This had to be one of the craziest moments of her life. Why did she have to be stuck in a room with such an imbecile?

"I don't care." She said bluntly.

"Fine, be that way." He muttered, looking around the room.

"You fucking shot me. I'm not making small talk with you, asshole."

"You're the one that was intruding in _my_ house remember." He responded grumpily. As her vision became clearer than before, Emma slightly recognised him too, but she couldn't tell where from. Maybe he wasn't just making small talk... He had sandy blonde wavy hair and a strong jawline. To some, he may have been considered attractive. Emma personally didn't see it though.

She was sick of looking at him so she laid back down on Regina's lap as she listened to Regina answering the nurse's various questions about the incident and Emma herself. Regina was concentrating hard and her face held concern as she spoke. She had a flash of fury in her eyes though. Emma had forgotten that Regina turned on fighter mode if any of her loved ones were in danger. This must be it. Emma lifted her non-injured arm and carelessly stroked Regina's cheek.

Regina smiled and looked down at her. She leaned down and kissed Emma's forehead before continuing to answer the questions about Emma to the best of her ability. Occasionally she'd ask Emma questions about her pain and the type of pain she was feeling but apart from that Regina seemed to handle everything by herself.

Emma used her fingertips to stroke Regina's chin and lips. Regina smiled to her again, kissed her fingers sometimes as she continued to speak. "Emma the ambulance will be here in two minutes." She said softly to the woman laying on her. "I know it hurts but just try to keep your eyes open."

Emma nodded and continued circling her jaw with her fingertips. She looked at Regina's face structure, she had such piercing features. It was funny to think she got them from such a bland looking woman like Cora. In the pictures Cora looked pretty in her youth but she was nothing on Regina.

Emma tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her arm as she watched Regina talking. Regina looked worried as she nodded and said "yes's" over and over at appropriate times. Occasionally she'd look down at Emma and stroke her hair out of her face or place her hand down on her tummy and give her a quick comforting rub there.

Emma looked over at the man who was now sat on the kitchen floor across the room from them. He had his head in his hands. After a moment he sensed that she was watching him and looked up. Emma was surprised to see that he had tears in his eyes.

"You're crying? _Seriously_?" Emma said with raised eyebrows. Even she wasn't really crying. She wasn't sure why she wasn't considering how much pain she was still in. She's had a small spell of tears but they seemed to have passed on now.

"I've never shot anyone before." He said desperately.

"Why do you own a fucking gun if you're gonna cry when you shoot someone?"

"I just feel bad okay? Leave me alone."

"You're so annoying." Emma muttered.

He looked up at her grumpily for a moment and looked back down again. "Who even are you?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know? So you can track me down and shoot me again?"

He sighed. "Just tell me your name."

"Emma."

"Patrick."

"No, stop right there. We are not making small talk. Shut up."

"What's your surname?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"None of your business."

"Yes it is! You're in my house, you have been for god knows how long and I need to know your basic information, they'll probably be a police report on this."

Emma sat up slightly, wincing as she did so. "Look _Patrick_ I won't tell the cops on you. This was a misunderstanding between both of us. Let's just do the fucking formalities later." She hissed as her arm released a new wave of pain.

"Just tell me your surname."

"It's Swan okay? I'm Emma Swan." She said bitterly.

Patrick raised his eyebrows and scrambled to sit up more. "What did you say? What? You can't- No? You can't be." He muttered in shock.

Emma gave him a confused expression. She was about to say something when flashing lights appeared outside the window and a few EMTs came bustling in. They put Emma on a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance. Regina followed, matching their pace and got into the ambulance with them.

"They're here now, thank you." The former mayor said into the phone and hung up. Emma lifted her head up, despite the unimpressed reactions from the ambulance staff and she saw Patrick standing outside. He still had a stunned expression and it unsettled her a great deal.

They eased Emma's head back down and gave her an oxygen mask. They lifted the jumper away from her arm to look at the wound. All she could remember from that journey was a combination of fast talking, painful poking at her arm and torso and Regina looking rather crushed. Above all though, Patrick's face was transfixed in her mind. Who the hell was he?

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and Regina was standing beside her hospital bed with loving eyes. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hey." Emma responded with a weak smile. The throbbing in her arm was numb now and just sore rather than sharp. She looked down and saw that there were thick bandages around her arm and something that sort of resembled a cast. Her arm was in a sling and it was softly resting against her.

With curiosity, Emma lifted her arm slightly to scale up the pain. She instantly regretted what she did as she winced.

Regina looked at her with an amused smile. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I wanted to know how much it would hurt."

"And...?"

"A lot. I won't do that again."

Regina nodded, she still looked a little sad.

"Are you okay?"

"You shouldn't be the one asking me that."

"But are you?"

"Yes. I'm glad you're okay. You scared me a bit there."

"We've scared each other a lot since we've been here haven't we? At least it's not you hurt this time. I'm thankful for that."

"I'm not. I hate to see you hurt."

"Vice versa. That's why I'm thankful."

Regina gave a single nod. "How's the pain? Do you want me to ask the nurse for more medication for it?"

"No, it's okay for now. It just hurts when I move it."

Regina nodded and pushed a strand of blonde hair away from Emma's forehead. "Your arm is really swollen. I saw it for a moment after they'd taken the jumper away. They sedated you and stitched up the hole on each side of your arm and then they did all this bandage work."

Emma nodded. "Is this a cast?" She asked, looking down at her arm.

"It's a thinner and more temporary version but essentially yes."

"Ugh how am I going to hide that from Mary Margaret." She moaned.

"Are you seriously telling me you're going to try and hide a gunshot wound?" Regina spluttered at the absurdity of the proposition.

"Jeez, I guess not." Emma said a little exasperatedly. "I think it's pretty hard to hide anyway. Especially with this stupid cast."

"That cast is there to help you." Regina justified. "You'll be better in no time anyway. The doctor told me that you should be good as new in just under a month."

"A month!? That's ages! No, it can't be that long! I only got shot in the arm. I swear it's like a three week recovery for getting shot in the ribs!"

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Must you be so rebellious all the time? They, and myself are just trying to help you."

Emma nodded and looked at her apologetically. "I know. I'm sorry. You've been so great since just about the second it happened and I appreciate that. Thanks for not freaking out or killing him."

"Oh, that reminds me. The imbecile that shot you has been pestering me all afternoon to see you. I told him I'd let him come in when you were awake."

Emma nodded. "He completely flipped out when I told him my name you know." She said as she looked at the dull hospital room she was resting in.

"I didn't know actually. Have you met him before? Is he an ex maybe?"

"No-god no. He's too groomed for my liking, too spoilt and well...- too male." She smiled to Regina.

"If you're- then what about Neal?"

"I've never thought about sexuality that much, it's just been different circumstances with different people over the years. I never really labelled myself as anything. Though now I know exactly how gay I am." Emma smirked. "You did that to me, the second I saw you I knew exactly what my preferred gender was."

"Well aren't you a charmer." Regina cheekily smiled. "I'd kiss you but I don't want to hurt your arm."

"Then come around the other side. I'm sure we could find a way." Emma smiled, watching Regina's lips the whole time. Regina licked her lips self consciously and walked around the bed. She bent over and placed her them against Emma's. Emma smiled against her lips and melted into the kiss.

The door opened. "Oh I'm sorry- I'll come back later." Patrick stuttered from the doorway. Regina pulled away and looked up at him. He looked so nervous and so guilty. She almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

Regina crossed her arms. "It's okay, you can come in." She spoke to him while resting her hand on Emma's good forearm and rubbing it with her thumb. She did it subconsciously now, just gently touching Emma in loving ways. Emma loved it when she did that, it made her feel so safe and warm inside.

He stepped inside a little awkwardly at first and then took a few more confident steps towards Emma. He stared at her in silence for a couple of minutes.

Emma and Regina exchanged awkward glances. He realised that he'd probably been creepily staring at her and uncomfortably averted his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I'm just surprised. Could you tell me your name again?"

"What is your obsession with my name?" Emma asked him with an accusatory tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. That is the last thing I'd ever want to do."

"Well got already shot me so there's not much left to do..." Emma muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Please, just confirm it, your name?"

"Emma Swan." She responded with a sigh. Who was this guy?

Regina looked at him with an unimpressed expression. "And yours?" She asked him.

"My- my name is Patrick Swan."

Emma sat up and stared at him. "What? No- you can't be _that_ Patrick." Emma shook her head in disbelief. Patrick simply nodded to her. "No, but you're a jerk. You shot me! Patrick was nice."

"Emma I didn't mean to shoot you! You know that. Emma you know me."

"I'm sorry. Someone is going to have to explain this to me. I don't understand who this man is." Regina asked mainly Emma.

Emma nodded. "You know how I told you I had that one good foster family from when I was three to six?"

"Yes."

"Well like I said before, I had an older brother. He was the whole world to me during my time there. His name was Patrick and the family surname was Swan."

Patrick swiped some of his hair up from his forehead with his fingers. "I can't believe you kept our name after all those years."

"You were the best family I ever had." Emma said quietly. "I chose to have that name and I never let anyone change it."

"But they gave you up." He said sadly.

"Still the best family. It never got better from there."

"But you were six when they took you back. You must have had-"

"Nope." Emma said dismally. It was true. It only got worse after the Swan family. The next decade was full of rejections, arguments and sometimes neglect. Some of it could probably have also been classed as abuse.

Regina was a little surprised to see Patrick wipe at his eyes. She wasn't sure why, she'd already seen him cry today.

"I prayed and hoped that you were happy for my whole life Emma. I never, ever forgot you. I don't think any of us did Em."

"Why did you care so much?" Emma asked with tears at her eyes. Regina rubbed her shoulder soothingly as she listened.

"You were my baby sister Emma. You were the light of our family, life was perfect from the moment we got you. Mom was so happy and she loved you so much. I remember how much she used to love kissing your chubby little toddler cheeks when we first got you. Dad was so happy to have both a girl and a boy. He wanted to teach you how to play soccer and softball. He thought you'd be a real sport junkie when you were older."

Emma nodded to everything he said. "Patrick I can't believe you shot me."

"I know. This is so bad. It's even worse now that I know you. You're my baby sister for god's sake! I wait twenty two years to see you again and on the first day I put a bullet in your arm..."

Emma smiled a little. "This is kind of a funny story."

"Too soon to for this to be funny Emma." Regina muttered. Emma smiled up at her and held her hand, playing with her fingers.

"Oh Patrick, you two have already met... But formally, this is Regina. We share a son, we did before we were even together and she is also my girlfriend/partner, whatever you want to call it." Emma smiled. "She's not normally as mean as you experienced her being. But under the circumstances..."

"Yes, yes of course." He nodded pleasantly. "The worst came out of all of us. Hi. Patrick." He said do Regina, he outstretched his hand to her and she shook it. "It is now a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm still not fond of you..." Regina responded. "But if you're Emma's brother then I guess I'll have to get over it eventually."

"I agree." He smiled. "You two have a son together?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, his name is Henry. He is actually Emma's son by birth but I adopted him as a baby and we share him now."

"That sounds rather complicated. Emma, can I ask why he was out up for adoption?"

Emma gave a shrug and nodded. "I was eighteen, pregnant and in jail. I think that's quite self explanatory. I didn't want him to be born into my mess of a life so I gave him away at the hope he'd find someone like Regina."

"You were in jail at eighteen? That's awful." He said with shock. "What happened to the father?"

"He was the one who put me in there. He didn't know about Henry's existence until last year but Henry has spent some time with him and they seem to get on okay. Regina hates the man." Emma added at the end.

Patrick nodded and smiled. "At least I'm not the only one on her hate list then."

Regina light smiled at that. This is annoying man was maybe to grow on her. It was the fact that Emma seemed to trust him that was helping. "Don't worry. You're one of many." She smirked. He nodded, looking slightly relieved.

Regina looked at the comfortable state both Patrick and Emma were in and decided to be a good person. "I'm going to give you two some space to talk properly and I'll go and call Mary Margaret and tell her what happened."

"Thank you sweetheart." Emma said to her. Appreciating both of the things she was doing. Just as she was starting to walk away Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her back again closer. Regina smiled as Emma pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you." Emma said and kissed her on the cheek afterwards.

"I love you too and I'm incredibly relieved that you're okay."

Emma nodded and gave her hand one last squeeze. She let it go and watched as Regina walked towards the door, cellphone in hand. Regina gave them both one last nod as she left the room.

"Your girlfriend is nice. Very scary but nice." Patrick said to what was once his younger sister. The one he thought he'd never see again.

"Yes, she's great once you get to know her." Emma smiled. "I still can't believe it's you. That's going to take a while to sink in." She stated in exasperation.

"Yes." He agreed. "I will make it up to you for what I did. I promise."

Emma nodded. "Couldn't you have just turned the lights on?"

"Why were the lights off in the first place!?"

"We were scared. We didn't know who you were and we heard you loading a gun! We didn't want to be even easier targets than we already were. I guess that kind of failed though."

Patrick nodded. "Gunshot wound aside, are you okay? Like- um is your life okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "Yes it is. It's very good actually."

* * *

AN: I really am sorry for this chapter... But it has been in the plan from the start. I'd love to hear your feedback :)


	20. Panicking

A/N: Apologies in advance as I've hardly edited this and it's probably riddled with mistakes.. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews from the previous chapter, they really made me smile and encouraged me to write faster!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

After a few hours of sleep and a clean dressing of bandages later, Emma was allowed to be discharged. Regina was outraged and had insisted that she stay overnight but the doctors told her that Emma was free to go as she was stable and hadn't lost enough blood for them to be truly concerned.

The doctor told them that they were very lucky that the ambulance had managed to get to her in less than ten minutes. Much longer and Emma would probably be in critical condition right now due to high blood loss. Regina had thanked them as she wheeled Emma out with Patrick tagging along. He still hadn't really left Emma's side. It seemed he felt even worse now about what he'd done than he had before.

All three of them had just gotten back to the manor now and Regina jumped as she heard the front door open. "Oh god." She muttered.

"You did tell them didn't you?" Emma questioned nervously.

Regina cringed. "I may have had a little trouble in the process. I didn't exactly tell her that... anything was wrong."

"You didn't even tell her we were in hospital?" Emma outburst.

"I panicked! I would have had to deal with her extreme anxiety completely by myself on the phone!"

"Regina you were a queen!" Emma hissed into her ear so that Patrick couldn't hear. "She was your daughter for god's sake!"

"_Step-daughter_. And-she...intimidates me a bit. Especially now, she's crazily protective, ever since she had you back. She makes me nervous."

Emma smirked at that. "Is it because we've fallen into this routine and they're practically your in-laws now? Is that why you're nervous? That's cute." She smiled.

Regina squirmed a little. She seemed to be doing the same thing internally. "Don't jump ahead of yourself, but yes…In a way." She admitted embarrassedly.

"That's so cute." Emma smiled. She pulled Regina down to her level and then kissed her on the cheek. Regina was about to object when Mary Margaret, David and Henry entered the living room. Patrick was hovering by one of the couches, Emma was still sat in the wheelchair the hospital had leant her. She didn't really understand why she had it as her legs were perfectly fine but she didn't feel the need to object. It seemed a fun and lazy opportunity so she took it. Her arm also did hurt terribly when it was knocked so the chair did actually benefit her a little. Regina was standing beside Emma's chair, a hand resting on her good shoulder.

Henry raised his eyebrows at the sight and both David and Mary Margaret's faces were in upmost shock.

David stepped forward to Emma. "What happened to you?" He asked worriedly.

Mary Margaret was about to say the same when she noticed Patrick lurking beside them. "Who is this?" She asked both Emma and Regina.

"That's Patrick." Regina muttered. "You're not going to like him when you hear what happened."

"Hey!" Patrick said to Regina with an irritated expression. "You said you'd be nice to me."

"I didn't promise. You deserve everything you get anyway. You don't get a free pass to kindness from us all just because of the new circumstances." Regina scowled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Mary Margaret asked, feeling so confused. "And what did you do to your arm?" She asked Emma with a concerned expression. David was crouching in front of her now and looked at her worriedly.

Emma suddenly felt really uncomfortable. She felt like a little kid who'd pushed someone over at school and didn't want to admit it. She knew her parents would explode as soon as she said the word 'shot' so she didn't want to say it; like she was about to throw a match into a pool of gasoline. They wouldn't even be mad at her but she didn't like how worked up they'd get. She could just see it coming.

Regina looked down at her silent girlfriend. She had a worried sad little expression and Regina just wanted to hug her. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"I just don't want to say it." She said uncomfortably. She hated the concerned look that was growing in her parents eyes, their worries were multiplying with every second and she could see.

David rested his forearm across her knees and looked at her, waiting for an explanation. Mary Margaret started shuffling from foot to foot, getting increasingly nervous.

"Emma, please. We won't be mad at you, no matter what you have done. We just want to know that you're okay." Mary Margaret pleaded with her.

David nodded in agreement. "Emma I'm sure it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

She nodded. "I know. It's not embarrassing. I just know that you two are going to go ballistic if I tell you. So I don't really feel like it."

Henry walked over to Emma and gave her a half hug, careful to not touch the side of her with the sling. "They probably will get mad but it won't matter soon." He reasoned with her. "They're just worried about you, let them be your parents." He said to her with a comforting smile.

Emma nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks kid."

"Did he say you're her parents?" Patrick asked with disbelief.

"Shut up Patrick." Regina glared at him. "This is all your fault."

"He did this?" David asked, standing up and confronting him. Regina smirked at Patrick's sudden uneasiness.

"David it wasn't really his fault. Look, Patrick shot me but it was only in the arm and it was partly my fault- it was just a misunderstanding really." Emma muttered quickly.

"He shot you!?" Mary Margaret screeched.

"What the hell his wrong with you!" David shouted, grabbing Patrick's collar and shoving him up against the wall.

"Mom you got shot?" Henry asked Emma in disbelief.

Emma bit her lip and nodded to him. "I really am okay though. It was just in my arm and it didn't damage anything important. They didn't even want to keep me in overnight. There's just going to be a nurse who comes in the evenings to redress the wound. Regina's been taught how to do it for the morning." She tried to reassure her son. Regina nodded. She'd had a master class from one of the nurses how to do it as they tried to stop her being so miserable. They even made her practise on a willing intern before approving her to do it for the mornings. Emma had complained about a nurse being there so much so Regina had done her best to reason with them and this was the fair compromise.

"Come and sit here." Emma added, patting her lap. Henry stepped forward but hesitated. Looking apprehensively at her arm.

"Emma I don't think that's a good idea." Regina looked at her with concern.

"It's fine. Kid, come here. Just don't lean against my arm. There's loads of room in this chair, you'll be able to do that."

Henry analysed the space for a moment and then reluctantly nodded. He sat down on the side without the sling and apprehensively leaned back against her.

Emma smiled at how cautious he was being. "It's okay, really." She wrapped her free arm around his torso and cuddled him. "See I'm fine."

Henry didn't seem convinced but he gave her a soft smile anyway. "Did you get to keep the bullet?" He finally said.

Regina lightly smiled and Emma chuckled. "Yes, well actually it's on the kitchen floor. It was a through and through."

Mary Margaret broke out of her shocked trance as she lunged in the direction of the kitchen. David still had Patrick pinned against the wall and was making him recite everything that happened to decide if he was to blame or not.

Emma watched in alarm as Mary Margaret ran towards the kitchen.

Regina gasped. "No!" She ran after her.

She caught up with Mary Margaret just as she had taken a couple of steps into the kitchen. She grabbed her and pulled her back. It was too late, she'd already seen.

Regina stared in shock, her arms wrapped tightly around Mary Margaret from behind. They was a pool of blood which had been smudged all over the floor from where the paramedics had gotten Emma onto the stretcher. The blood soaked shirt was there as well as was a few feet back the bullet.

Mary Margaret screamed in horror. Regina didn't realise how much blood there had been. How did one bullet make her bleed that much? Regina's shirt had also been covered in blood but the hospital had given her a pair of black scrubs to change into and she'd just put on the scrub-shirt and left them the trousers.

"She's okay now. She's okay." Regina tried to reduce the shock Mary Margaret was so obviously feeling. It was hard to be positive when she was breathing pretty heavily herself.

Mary Margaret out her hand over her mouth. "So much blood." Her eyes were full of tears of shock.

"She's okay." Regina rocked her gently. Her own eyes were starting to water.

"Why did he shoot her?" She asked between breaths.

"It was an accident. He owns the house and we were inside it. We were in here when we heard him and we turned off the lights and sat down behind the counter. There was a really long silence and Emma stood up to see if he'd gone and he panicked and fired a shot into the darkness. It got her in the arm. He was so apologetic and upset about it though. I don't think he wanted to hurt her, he just panicked and fired."

Mary Margaret nodded quickly. "Why are you so mad at him then?"

"He still shot her didn't he? He's an imbecile for firing the shot when he couldn't even see. I've been giving him grief about it all day. Don't worry he feels incredibly guilty about it."

Mary Margaret nodded. She was still breathing heavily and staring in horror at the kitchen floor. Regina's arms were restraining her from getting closer.

"Let's just go." Regina said quietly. "We need to shut the door to stop Henry from getting seeing. I'll clean this up later okay?" Regina told her softly.

She nodded and backed out of the kitchen, not looking away from the scene until the door was completely closed and she had no choice but to look away.

"Come on." Regina held her forearm and took her back to the living room. When they got back there David was now sitting on the couch with Patrick beside him. He was scowling and Patrick still looked guilty as hell and rather apologetic.

Henry was sitting on a lounge chair beside Emma just holding her hand now. He obviously felt too cautious to accidentally hurt her so he'd moved to the chair beside instead.

Emma looked up and gasped at their shocked faces. Mary Margaret had tears on her cheeks and Regina looked rather shaken. She was surprised to see that Regina was holding the woman's forearm. She looked down and saw that Regina's other hand was shaking a little as well.

"It was that bad?" Emma asked them in shock.

"Yes." Mary Margaret responded as she walked closer to Emma. Regina sadly nodded. She let go of the teacher's arm as she got closer to her daughter. Mary Margaret leaned forward and kissed Emma's cheek. She hugged Emma tightly on the uninjured side and then kissed her cheek again.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "Emma you told me you would behave today."

"I know. I'm sorry." Emma said quietly. "It didn't hurt that much." She lied.

"Don't lie, sweetheart." Her mother gave her a soft smile. "Don't you ever, ever get shot again."

"I'll try my best." Emma smiled.

"Don't be too mad at Patrick."

At that moment everyone looked over at Patrick who was leaning further and further back into the couch away from David. Charming had begun another rant of insults and anger toward him. Regina smirked again.

"David." Mary Margaret walked over to him. He paused and they both looked up at her. "I think that's enough for now."

He looked at her and then Patrick in turn. "For now." He muttered grumpily.

Emma raised her eyebrows as she listened. "I've never seen David that aggressive before."

"Pfft. You should see when he was fighting for your mother." Regina told her. "He really fights for the ones he loves."

Emma and Henry nodded. Regina watched as Henry snuck another concerned glance at Emma. When she looked at him and averted his eyes to David. Emma didn't notice and just looked at David also.

Regina adored Henry for how much concern he had for the people he loved but it worried her as well. It would probably hurt him in the future. She'd learnt a few times the hard way that with love came pain and she hoped it wouldn't ever hurt him in the same way.

She walked to her son and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry about her too much sweetheart. She's going to get better." She whispered to him. Emma glanced at them as she heard them whispering and decided that she'd just ask Regina about it later.

* * *

Everyone went to bed feeling rather shaken up. Over-thinking was occurring among every single resident. Patrick was staying in one of the guest bedrooms, quite ironic considering it was his house. He said to Emma that they could stay as long as they wanted and that he'd be going home the following day. She felt bad about how badly everyone had treated him but he did deserve it. They couldn't take away what he did. The pain in Emma's arm that was apparently lasting for a month couldn't be taken away either.

Emma looked across at Regina. They were in their pyjamas now and she was staring up at the ceiling looking thoughtful.

"You don't have to lie so far away." Emma said sadly. There was a very large gap between them. Regina's whirling thoughts had made her move as far away as possible, scared as to not hurt Emma.

Regina looked over to her. "Sorry." She said quietly. She shuffled closer, still leaving a good thirty centimetres between them.

"No, come here. I want to hold you." Emma said to her. Regina nodded and moved closer. Emma outstretched her good arm and Regina obliged to her request. She placed her head down on Emma's shoulder and rested her arm on Emma's stomach. Emma pulled her close with her arm and pulled the duvet up higher over them. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Regina laid awake for hours just panicking to herself and trying to internally get over what happened. Eventually at around 3am she got out of the bed, walked downstairs and decided to properly clean the kitchen. The image from when she was with Mary Margaret combined with witnessing the awful event were becoming over powering.

With tears on her cheeks she cleaned up all the blood, all the smudges and the shirt. She put it into the bin, never wanting to see it again. During her cleaning occasionally she would just sit there on the floor and sob. She had wanted a proper chance to do this, to just cry and let herself finally release all the emotions she had felt and pushed away to care for Emma. She had the freedom to feel the things she wanted to feel, alone in this dark confined space.

She sat and cried, lightly rubbing at the now pristine white floor. She rubbed her eyes and her face crumpled again with a fresh wave of tears. A triangle of amber light emerged on the floor, breaking the darkness. She heard soft footsteps enter the room and she looked up to see Mary Margaret standing a couple of metres away.

"Oh honey." The teacher said softly. She walked over to Regina and knelt down. "Please don't do this to yourself." She raised her hand and rubbed soft circles on Regina's back. Mary Margaret looked around at there surroundings. "You cleaned it all," she said softly.

"It needed to be done," Regina said dismally.

"Not necessarily by you. You've been through so much today Regina. I can tell how devastated you are."

"It was quite a shock." She wiped at a couple more tears.

"I'm sure you looked after her really well."

"I did my best," Regina cried harder. "I promise I did my best."

Mary Margaret looked at her sadly, the scene before her quite heartbreaking. She shuffled forward and pulled Regina into a hug. She continued rubbing her back and just held her there. Her former step-mother didn't show any sign of pulling away.

"She's okay. She'll be okay. You did a great job honey." Mary Margaret said into her shoulder. Regina pulled away softly and nodded.

"Have you not slept yet?" The younger woman asked.

Regina shook her head. "I couldn't stop looking at her sleeping. My thoughts felt like they were starting to burn my head so I had to get up. I came and cleaned the kitchen. I felt it would help."

"And did it?"

"Not really." Regina shook her head. "But it's done now. No one else ever has to see it."

"Thank you." Mary Margaret looked at her. She was softly holding Regina's forearm now, her hand had slipped down from her back as they'd pulled away. "Not just for cleaning this up but for everything, for today, for coping."

"How do you know I coped?" Regina asked her with dark wide eyes. The kitchen was barely even visible. There was a streak of moonlight highlighting silhouettes and the golden glow from the hallway made just enough light for them to see each other.

Regina's eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness to be able to clean up. The moon had been brighter then as well, at just the right angle to shine through the window and highlight the room for her.

"I know that you would have put her first before yourself. You do that anyway as it is. I know that you would have really taken care of her despite what you'd been through this morning so I'm thanking you for that. I really appreciate it Regina."

The former queen softly nodded. "To quote yours and Charming's infamous line: it was the honourable thing to do."

Mary Margaret smiled appreciatively to her. "Why don't we get you up to bed so you can get some sleep? It's nearly morning anyway."

"You're looking after me like I'm your child."

"You're not my child, you're hurting and I want you to feel better. As dysfunctional as this all is, we are family Regina. In one way or another and I care about you and your wellbeing very much."

"I still don't understand how you can forgive me." Her crying had eased off now.

"I could say the same thing. I think after everything we've both been through, I think I'd like to just put it behind us. I doubt you'll agree as I know how badly I hurt you in many different circumstances, but for me personally, I want to maybe start fresh with us one day. I know you won't agree- you'll probably never forgive me but-"

"Snow, stop babbling. My thoughts are a mess right now but I think I want that too. Maybe it's finally time to stop hating you, princess."

Snow felt utterly shocked. "You could really put our past behind us?"

"I think I could if you were willing to as well. It's been nearly thirty years since we even lived there. Maybe it's time to let go of our grudges. They've been poisoning both of our lives and the people we love. I guess if not for us then for them." Regina suggested nervously.

"By _them _do you mean Emma and Henry? Because I don't want you to just do this for Emma, just because it would be the easy option for her. I want you to do this for you and for you to actually believe in what you're saying."

"No, this is for me, coming from me. Let's just do this one step at a time, just continue with how it already is."

"That sounds good." Mary Margaret nodded, looking at her. "You have to be nice to me anyway if I'm going to be your mother-in-law." She winked.

"Why do people keep saying that?! In any ordinary relationship that would be such an outrageous thing to say so soon."

"We both know this isn't _any ordinary relationship_, step-mother. Actually; I should probably be mad about that. Maybe you planned this from the start, maybe this was in the grand design?" She smirked.

"Yes. Upon your pregnancy I chose that I'd one day fall for your upcoming child just to spite you, also meaning that my arch enemy would permanently be in my life. Sounds like a good call…" She said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright I get it." She smiled. "You know it's still pretty creepy though…" She said out of the corner of her mouth with a smirk.

Regina lightly chuckled and gave her a fake-annoyed shove. She'd cheered up quite considerably now. She picked up the now cleaned bullet and held it tightly in her hand. Mary Margaret stood up and outstretched a hand to help her up. Regina gratefully took it and stood beside her, briefly glancing over the spotless kitchen.

"You okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina nodded. "Thanks for coming in when you did."

"I'd had a feeling you'd be here."

* * *

:)


	21. Embarrassing

AN: Sorry for such a delay, life got a bit busy. Should be more frequent updates now. I'm also going to be changing the rating to an M as I don't think I can get away with the current rating anymore. So here is a rather huge chapter, you may want to read it in parts. I hope you enjoy and thanks for your lovely reviews on the previous chapter. They were much appreciated. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Only four hours after she'd finally gone to sleep, Regina awoke. She was comforted to see Emma resting softly. Reaching out her hand, she ran the back of her fingers up and down Emma's arm. The caress wasn't just for the benefit of Emma.

Realising there was a significant space between them; she shuffled closer and lay down on her side. Her fingertips danced softly up and down her arm. She regretted touching her as Emma opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She said quietly.

Emma smiled softly. "No I'm glad you did." After a moment her face changed to a look of concern. Regina's eyes were still a little red and puffy from her previous night's crying session. The sheriff pushed herself up so she could look at her properly. She winced at the pain in her arm but breathed a sigh of relief as it quickly settled to just a numb soreness. "You look exhausted, you've hardly slept."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Regina said softly.

"I am worried about you. You look awful."

"Gee thanks." Regina forced a smile.

"I'm serious Regina. Tell me what's wrong. Talk to me." She said with concern.

"I'm that easy to read huh? -I don't know."

"You do know. Please Regina."

Regina shrugged defensively, her instinctual barriers being worn down by the saviour. She wasn't used to this feeling. "I just got a bit scared as yesterday kept replaying itself in my head. Things just got a bit much."

"When did this happen?" Emma asked softly.

"Last night... well most of the night." She admitted.

"Why didn't you wake me? What happened, how long did this last?"

Regina bit her lip as she forced her eyes not to water. "I um- well I just laid in bed for a while for a few hours I think and I just got panicked. I lost control okay." She said sadly. "I couldn't stop thinking about the blood. There was so much and it was on me and you were being quite spacey-and it was when I was crying and you were crying from the pain- and there was so much blood." She said quickly, she finally burst into tears.

"Sweetheart," Emma said sadly. "You should have woken me. Look I can't hug you properly, I so wish I could but I can do my best." Regina moved closer and sat up a little. She placed a shaky hand on Emma's ribs and she cautiously rested her head down on Emma's collar bone, her forehead against her neck. Emma wrapped her good arm around her back and pulled her closer. Regina seemed to relax a little more and softened into the embrace. It was so comforting to have Emma's warm, breathing body around her. It reassured her that the saviour was safe and well. However it didn't reassure Emma about Regina one bit. She was really worried about her.

She thought about it and she suddenly felt rather confused. Like her dismay was somewhat illogical. "I'm sorry that you're so upset. I don't understand how you could be so devastated though, I'm just _me._" She didn't know how else to say it.

Regina pushed herself up to look at her. "Do you remember how upset and shaken up you were after my whole rib-pain, passing out, fever thing?"

"_When you very nearly died._" Emma corrected her.

"Yes, I guess. You remember how upset you were? How you completely panicked?"

"Yes but that was _you_."

"You don't understand how in love with you I am, do you?" She looked at her sadly. "Emma you're my whole world; Henry too of course. Well when you got shot and you were practically bleeding out, my whole world crumbled to nothing. I was scared senseless. I'm just trying to build that world back together in my head because it hasn't sunk in that you're okay yet. So while I try and put it back together and get over it, I'm sorry but I'm going to cry. I'm going to be overly attached to you for a while, I have a feeling Henry will be too. I'm going to be staying awake and thinking about you because that is how much you mean to me Emma and you getting shot was a fucking shock for everyone, myself definitely included."

Emma nodded, taking in everything she said. "I'm really sorry for not understanding how you felt even though I felt the exact same thing like less than two weeks ago. Also I completely agree with the things you said. I don't mind if you're more cuddly than usual. I probably will be too. I love you to the moon and back and I promise you with all my heart that I am okay Regina. I am happy to be here with you. I'm happy to be here with my family and however much you hate him, (it really is fine if you do and I respect your opinion) I'm glad that I found Patrick again. I lost him as a child and I wished beyond my wildest dreams that I'd one day get to see him again."

"He must have been really special. Despite the asshole that he is, I'm happy that you're happy. I really am and I might give him a chance if you want him to become involved in your life. It's your decision and I will respect that."

"Have I told you that you're the most perfect human being on the earth?" Emma looked at her lovingly.

"I think you have actually." Regina smiled. "Now I think you should get some more sleep. You need to heal and sleep will speed up the process."

"But I want to be here with you. I want to talk to you and look at you."

"I will be here the whole time. I won't leave I promise."

Emma smiled sleepily. "You're allowed to leave. Just cuddle me for a while, okay?"

"Absolutely." Regina nodded. She moved back against Emma's body and settled against her side. She pulled the duvet over them more and subconsciously started fiddling with the hem of her girlfriend's vest top. Emma reached her arm down and lifted up the bottom of her vest, she placed Regina's hand on her bare stomach.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked with an amused chuckle.

"I don't know." Emma smiled. "I just wanted to be close with you. I wanted you to touch me."

"Emma you know that we can't-"

"Yes of course, I know. I just craved some kind of intimacy with you. So have my super exciting tummy." She smiled.

"Gladly." Regina nodded sincerely. With the final image of Regina's warm smile, she closed her eyes and fell into a comfortable deep sleep.

* * *

A few hours passed and Regina had managed to get a little more sleep also. She was awake now, with Mary Margaret perching on the corner of their bed. The matriarch had come in the room to check on them and upon seeing that Regina was awake, had decided to settle there and chat for a while.

The conversation had ceased and Regina casually picked up Emma's hand and placed a kiss on her palm. She took the limp hand into her own and cradled it as Emma slept.

Mary Margaret watched all of this with admiration. "You really care about her don't you?" She stated softly.

Regina nodded and drew circles on Emma's palm with her other hand. "Very much so."

"I never said thank you for looking after her and being there for her. You do it a lot for each other and it's beautiful to watch. Just the way you look at each other sometimes when the other isn't looking."

"I feel that she understands me in an impossible way. She seems to know what I am thinking, worrying about all of the time and she just gives me a look that says it's all going to be ok. I love her for that. She makes me feel safe." She said as she watched the woman's chest rise and fall softly.

Above the cast and bandages they could clearly see the top of a large purple bruise. It looked agonisingly painful yet there Emma slept so peacefully as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"It still shocks me that this happened to her. By her own childhood brother nonetheless."

"_Imagine being there to watch it_." Regina sighed with displeasure as she remembered.

"I apologise for asking but what happened after the gunshot? Nobody has really said anything."

"Since you are her mother I suppose you have a right to know these things." Regina pushed herself up and rested her back against the headstand. She picked up Emma's hand again and held it on her lap lightly playing with her fingertips. "She dropped down after the gunshot fired and I think I screamed. I remember her swearing but that might have been a little while after. I swore a lot at Patrick. So did Emma actually. We insulted him rather a lot. I wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind."

"No, insulting him seems perfectly fair. I think if I had been there I would have done far worse than insult him."

"I will be quoting that threat of violence from Snow White one day." Regina said with a humoured expression.

"I will protect my family members at all costs." Mary Margaret said clearly. Regina simply nodded in agreement. "I guess that includes you now." She smiled.

Regina raised her eyebrows. "You really consider me as a family member?" She asked with disbelief. She then composed herself and became more settled as her voice had risen a little during her last question.

"Yes of course I do. Whether you're my stepmother or my daughter-in-law you're in there somewhere." She shrugged with honesty.

"Now there's a sentence. This certainly is one messy family. I don't care for ever having to explain it to anyone who doesn't know us." She said. Then her face expression changed. "Wait did you say daughter-in-law?"

"Yes I did. At the rate you two are going you seem like the most worthy competitor." She gave a confirmative nod.

Regina looked a little taken aback. "Yes I suppose so. I've never really thought about that though with well anyone."

"Of course you two need to give it a lot more time either here or when we get back to Storybrooke but I can certainly imagine it in the future."

"Was that a blessing? -Two weeks into the relationship nonetheless." Regina asked with amusement.

Mary Margaret smiled. "I guess it is. Don't tell Emma we talked about this though. She'll think I was pressuring you into commitment or trying to scare you away or something. She's not convinced that I don't hate you so she thinks I'm always planning your demise in one way or another."

Regina watched her as she said this and then looked at Emma for a moment with a humoured smile. She turned her head to Mary Margaret. "Well _are_ you?"

Miss Blanchard raised her eyebrows. "Of course not! That is the last thing I would want to do."

"You've certainly changed your tune from the past twenty- years. What's different?"

Mary Margaret looked a little wounded at that point. "I never truly wanted you to die. You pulled a lot of shit over the years Regina but even at my angriest I couldn't let you die. I stopped them from doing it that time. However much I hated you I always had this love for you from when you were my stepmother that I just couldn't shake no matter how hard I tried. I didn't wish pain and death upon you I just wanted you to stop being so evil and ruthless to innocent people. I couldn't take it anymore. Especially because all you really wanted to do is hurt me. None of those innocent villagers ever hurt you and yet they were always under your wrath."

"I only did that because I knew that it bothered you."

"I know, I always knew your actions were aimed at me. That I'd eventually find out everything you'd done one way or another and try harder to stop you."

"I was insanely fuelled with hate during my time as the evil queen and it all began with what happened to Daniel. No matter how composed I pretended to be throughout those years, that fire was always growing, as was my magic and when the day came that I was rid of your father it all came alive. I wanted everyone to feel my pain. I wanted them all to feel as hopeless, as disgusting and as desperate as I had felt in my past so I inflicted violence, pain and torture on them all in a wide attempt to also upset you. Because I wanted you to feel those things more than anything."

"I'm sorry you felt that way. That you ever felt those things. It seems they can all relate back to my father."

"I don't like to talk about that." Regina said uncomfortably, her body visually stiffening.

"I know. I know you don't. You passed out when I tried to make you last time. I don't see why anyone would ever want to talk about something like that so I'm sorry for asking you."

"You just want to come to terms with our past and why it was so complicated. I guess that's part of it." Regina responded with a light sigh.

"Yes, indeed it is unfortunately. I'll keep my thoughts of outrage to myself for now though. Not until you want to talk about It."

"Thank you. This really bothers you doesn't it?" She asked with curiosity.

"Of course it does. I found out two weeks ago and it disgusted me to no end. I loved and respected my father and my vision of him was shattered in an instant. I just said that I wouldn't do this but I am truly appalled and devastated that he would do such a thing especially to you."

"What's different about me?"

"You were so young and beautiful and perfect. You were an innocent young woman and you had such a huge heart. You obviously weren't ready for what he did to you, no one could ever be ready for that to happen to them... And he just shattered your hope and destroyed your happiness and your youth. You were so perfect to me, I think of you fondly from back then so it devastates me even more."

Regina bit her lips and her eyes watered. "I never knew that you cared about me. I felt so alone during that. And despite what was happening so unloved."

"I wish that I could go back and change things. I'd do absolutely anything to reverse that."

"What's done is done. I'd probably be the same now anyway."

"No, you wouldn't look so sad when you think no one's watching or lightly wince when people mentioned him. I've seen you do both."

Emma rested her hand on Regina's stomach. It looked like she was starting to wake up. Maybe she was giving comfort. Regina thought it would move again but Emma's hand just stayed there, resting softly, barely noticeable. Regina stroked it with her thumb and wiped at a tear with her other hand.

"Regina you have a beautiful family that you've made for yourself, maybe including Erin now? And most importantly you are loved."

Regina nodded. "Things seem better with us too. I never this day would come."

"Yes. You know, I think things with you and I might finally be okay."

Regina looked at her fondly for a moment and nodded. "Everything that happened made me who I am. Which is now what I hope to be a fairly okay person."

Emma shuffled towards her and grabbed her knee to push herself up a little. "You're an amazing person." She said with her eyes closed.

Regina looked at her with amusement. "Go back to sleep dear. You need it."

"But I want to stay awake with you." She mumbled, not even opening her eyes as she was so tired.

Regina leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep sweetheart, I'll be here the whole time, I promise you."

Emma nodded and ran her hand over Regina's knee comfortingly. Mary Margaret couldn't see this over the covers but she saw the gesture of it and it made her smile inwardly.

The injured saviour looked as if she was actually going back to sleep when she stirred a little. "Please come closer." She said sleepily.

"Okay dear." Regina shuffled closer to Emma cautiously as to not knock her arm and Emma placed her head on Regina's lap. The former mayor ran her fingers across Emma's temple and into her hair. "Go to sleep my love."

Emma gave a contented smile and then fell back into a deep sleep feeling safe and loved.

Mary Margaret looked at them adoringly. "That's partly why you have my blessing Regina. Because you make her feel so safe."

"She does the same for me. I couldn't ask for more. Now where's Henry, I haven't properly seen him in days."

"He'll probably be awake by now. I'll go and get him and you two can spend the day together. Emma needs to sleep for as long as possible. A few days ago I invited Erin for dinner tonight should I cancel?"

"No let her come anyway. I'd like to get to know her better. I have an appointment with her tomorrow anyway but I think I will cancel as I'd like to stay with Emma for a while yet."

"Of course. Don't cancel anymore sessions though."

"You don't get to order me about." Regina showed she was joking with a light smile.

"I certainly do if I'm your mother-in-law. You should be afraid of not making a good impression on me."

"I think we're a little past that, Snow." Regina smirked.

* * *

A further few days passed of the injured one sleeping and being overly cared for. They almost had a rota now with David, Mary Margaret and Regina rotating as her carers. Even when it wasn't her turn Regina would usually be there anyway. She couldn't stay away for too long.

Henry spent the whole previous day with Regina playing card games, board games and anything else they could find. Patrick had gone home but to everyone but Emma and Henry's dismay, promised he'd return soon.

Despite being rightfully apprehensive of the man at first, Henry had grown to fairly like Patrick. He was an o.k. guy who obviously felt extremely guilty about what he'd done and was desperately seeking forgiveness from everyone: he wasn't really getting it. Especially from Regina and David as they had been collectively either ignoring him or insulting him during his time with them. They knew it was his house but it didn't stop them from saying 'get out', 'go home' or 'nobody wants you here' (Regina's personal favourite) every so often.

Erin had promised she'd come over that afternoon to check on Emma and everyone. They were all getting closer to her now and she was slowly becoming a regular person in their lives.

Emma had insisted that she wanted to call someone in Storybrooke to see what was happening there. Especially since Greg and Tamara had gotten away that day.

It was a warm morning with bright sunshine seeping into the Manor through dated windows. Emma was sat on the living room sofa and Henry and Regina were both sat on the floor playing monopoly. They'd found a large stash of board games in one if the children's rooms.

Emma had the phone in her hand but was a little nervous to press dial. She had a choice between Mary Margaret's contacts of Belle or Ruby. All the others Emma didn't know.

Emma dialled Ruby first and received no answer. She then dialled Belle and listened as it rang for a moment.

"Hello?" Said a familiar British accent through the phone.

"Belle!" Emma said happily.

"Is that you Emma?" She asked with amazement.

"Yes, how are you? How's Storybrooke?"

"I'm fine. We're all fine now."

"Now? What happened before?"

"Well Neil fell down a portal to Neverland and Rumple went after him. As did I and a couple of others. Pan wanted Neil to get to Rumple; apparently Pan is Rumple's father."

"Oh wow. Are you all okay now? Did you get back okay?"

"We had a couple of fist fights with the lost boys, we all got a few scrapes and bruises but we got back fine. We defeated Pan and everything got sorted out so yes... I suppose so."

"Why do you sound so unsure?" Emma asked with concern.

"We've been quite worried about you guys and things haven't really been the same since you left."

"Oh."

"Can you tell us where you are? Are you all safe? Is everyone okay?"

"We don't know which state we're in but we're in this large manor house that I used to come to as a kid. We've only just worked that part out. We are definitely safe, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Henry, they're all well and safe."

"I heard about what happened to Regina is she definitely okay?"

"Regina was really ill for a while, fainting a lot and looking like she was in her deathbed all the time. It scared me a lot actually but we had one particularly bad night where she nearly didn't make it then with some help from someone we met here she managed to pull through and she's only been getting better since."

Regina overheard all of this and lifted her hand up and played with Emma's. Emma smiled and watched as Regina's fingertips danced over hers and settled in her hand.

"And you?"

"Well this is bad timing but I kind of got shot in the Arm."

"What!? When?"

"Three days ago. It was an accident by my childhood brother."

"Emma! Please rewind a bit and explain."

"He owns the manor house and he hadn't been staying in it. Regina and I were in the kitchen when he came back and everyone else was out. He knew that someone was staying here so he walked around armed ready to kick someone out and then he came into the kitchen and we'd turned the light off. I stood up to check if he'd gone, he hadn't and he fired a shot in alarm. It hit me in the arm just below my shoulder. The ambulance came pretty fast though and it was just a through and through."

"Oh my god. Are you still in a lot of pain?"

"I have good medication and there's a nurse who comes and redresses the wound every so often so it's ok. Regina's being amazing as well."

"Regina? I thought you two hated each other."

"No, things have really changed with Regina and I." Emma but her lip. Regina looked up at Emma and played with her hand a little more. Emma pulled it up and kissed it. Regina smirked and poked at Emma's face without looking.

"That's good to hear." Belle said pleasantly. "How are things with Snow and Regina?"

"Good. Shaky at first but they are starting to get along quite well. I think they are trying partly for me which is sweet."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Belle asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I'll tell you about it when I get back." Emma smiled. "How's Ruby?"

"She's good. I've spent a lot of time with her lately, she's being trouble again." She said fondly.

"What's she up to?" Emma asked with interest.

"She had a party with the dwarfs and pretty much anyone else in Storybrooke under the age of thirty. Everyone got rather drunk and trashed Granny's diner. She's been cleaning up for days." Belle explained with a humorous tone.

"Oh." Emma smiled. "I'm not too surprised. She certainly has a wild side."

"Yes. I don't really let her into the library anymore." She chuckled.

"Seems fair enough." Emma agreed. "We should be coming back sometime soon. We need to work our where we are and then the rest should be easy. Regina still has her magic."

"That's odd. You can't be too far then. Do you promise everyone is okay? We really have been worried about you."

"Yes I promise. Henry's doing great. I think he's having a nice time with us. I hope he is anyway." Emma said as she glanced down at Henry happily playing monopoly with Regina. He was currently charging her a fortune for a property she'd just landed on of his.

"That's good to hear."

Emma glanced down at Henry who was trying to get her attention. "Oh, Henry wants to talk to you."

"Oh sure!" She said enthusiastically.

Emma passed the phone to Henry with a nod and he immediately stood up, holding the phone to his ear.

"Belle hi!" He paced around the living room. "I am having a lovely time!" He stepped a little further away, spinning on his toes. "Yes the house is huge! Yes Emma got shot, she looks really badass..."

Regina got up and sat next to Emma on the sofa. She then stood up again as she'd sat down on the side of Emma's cast and had wanted to cuddle up to her. She placed herself on the other side and Emma wrapped her arm around her, pulling her closer.

Regina's head settled into her neck and Emma let out a contented sigh. She blinked at Regina sleepily.

"You're so cute when you're tired." Regina said softly, adoring Emma's baby like attitude at the moment. It was mostly because of the sore pain she was in and the drowsy pain medication. It wasn't exactly a good thing but she always looked like the sleepy infant you wanted to carry to bed and Regina found this incredibly cute.

Emma just gave her a tired smile and squeezed her a little closer. Regina rested her palm flat against Emma's ribs on the other side. Regina then lifted her head up and gave Emma a chaste kiss. Emma seized her lips and deepened the kiss, savouring her lips. How did she have such a hot girlfriend? It dawned on Emma as she kissed her. She's damn near perfection.

Emma's thoughts were taking elsewhere as she heard Henry said "Yes my mom's are dating! They're making out right now. Mary Margaret got mad at Emma because she caught them having sex." He stated casually.

"Henry!" Emma jumped up. Regina's eyes widened, she'd heard it too. "Give me the phone." She hissed.

Henry shrugged and handed her the phone. "Belle-"

"Wow." Belle remarked, quite taken aback. "I didn't realise things with you two were _that_ serious."

Emma bit her lip and blushed. "Mmhm. Sorry he said that. We're working on boundaries with him right now. He's been stretching them a lot lately."

"I see." In Storybrooke she smiled to herself. "It's quite alright. I'll let that stay between your household. You need to tell Ruby and I everything when you get back though. Ruby won't want me hearing anything first."

Emma nodded instinctively and then responded "sure" as she remembered Belle couldn't see her.

"Well..." Belle didn't really know what to say.

"Well." Emma repeated. Feeling the awkwardness flush against her cheeks again.

"Please don't be embarrassed." Belle tried to reassure her. "Remember that you and David walked in on Rumple-"

"Yes, yes! You don't need to remind me." She quickly responded, fighting the image from her mind as she cringed.

Belle chuckled. "I guess we're sort of even then."

"It appears so." Emma agreed. "I don't think I can trust Henry to talk to you again."

"It's okay. I've been in the library store cupboard for about half an hour now. I have a teenage intern by themselves completely. I should get back anyway."

"Yeah." Emma agreed. "Good luck with things. It's not like I was to begin with but I'm putting you in charge of Storybrooke if you want to be." Emma suggested.

"Oh, sure." Belle agreed. "I'll try and stop the town from falling apart between now and when you're back. I hope you feel better soon. Tell Regina to look after you or there'll be _trouble_."

Emma smiled. "I will. _I'm sure she'll be very scared_. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Belle chuckled. "Bye."

"Bye Belle."

Emma switched off the phone and was met with a raised eyebrow from Regina. "What?" Emma asked defensively.

"Were you flirting with her?"

"No!" Emma tried to defend herself but she somehow broke out into a smile. "I absolutely wasn't! I was just trying to stop things from being so awkward after what Henry said."

Regina tried to look unimpressed but ended up smiling also. "I'll kick her ass if she tries to come onto you."

"I don't think I'm her type... And that's funny; she said she was going to kick your ass too."

"Did she now?" Regina asked with amusement.

"Yes, if you don't look after me properly." Emma raised her eyebrows, getting closer and closer to Regina's lips. Luckily Henry was no longer in the room; he'd gone to help out with David.

"Does not looking after you include this...?" Regina ran her hand slowly up Emma's thigh. Her lips ghosting over hers.

Emma's breath hitched with arousal. "Yep that's included." She managed to say; willing to play this game. Regina's hand parted Emma's legs and went up her inner thigh instead. Emma was wearing a loose pair of shorts so it was rather easy access if that's what Regina wanted to do.

Emma felt arousal rush down in between her legs. Regina's hand continued to ascend until it was hovering just above the desired spot. She ran the back of her fingers against Emma's underwear, feeling her folds through the cotton. "What about this?" Regina whispered against her lips.

Emma's felt desperation form in her nether regions. She wanted Regina to touch her so badly. "No, that's definitely a broken rule." Emma managed to whisper, the rebellious feeling and spontaneity getting her even more excited.

Regina delicately pushed her underwear to the side. "So _this_ would be off the cards." She said into Emma's ear as she two of her fingers inside of her. Emma let out a small yelp and Regina covered her mouth with the other hand. She started slowly pumping her fingers in and out of Emma.

Emma's legs wriggled with the welcome intrusion and she savoured the erotic feeling. Regina used her thumb to graze Emma's clit and pumped harder. They both prayed above anything else that no one would come in right now. Simply because it would spoil the elated bubble they were currently in together. Mutually they didn't want that to end.

Regina pumped harder as she felt Emma coming to her high and added another finger. Emma moaned and Regina had no other choice but to kiss her hard in order to silence the racket she was making. It worked effectively and Emma's chest heaved as she came down from her orgasm.

Regina slowly released her fingers from her and took them into her mouth. Once they were clean she removed them with a pop. "Count that as destroying the evidence. Belle will never know I broke her rules now."

Emma stared at her with astonishment. "You're amazing." She whispered and took her lips. Her breathing slowed down and she relaxed into the couch, her girlfriend at her side.

"Thank god your mother didn't come in." Regina said with relief.

"I'd repay the favour but I only have one arm at the moment and I don't think I'd do a very good job."

"Oh, your time will come sweetheart. Not until you're fully healed will you go any where near _there_." She instructed.

Emma looked at her with disappointment. "What if I didn't use my hands...?" She asked suggestively.

Regina raised her eyebrows. "All in good time, dear." She smiled.

At that point David came into the lounge and took a seat on one of the armchairs. He looked over at Emma and Regina. Regina was blushing a was now blushing and Emma was beet-red.

"Oh god, what did I interrupt..." He didn't ask it as a question because he didn't really want an answer.

Emma bit her lip and Regina smirked a little. Emma made her feel like a teenager again. The smart posture, the need for power and the general regal-ness seemed to be leaving a little more every single day. The fact that she was now always wearing cotton shirts, t shirts and what were probably pyjama shorts, didn't make her that threatening either. Regina was starting to look like a 'mom'.

Everyone had noticed this recently and Emma thought it was extremely cute. She would have happily worn these clothes any day but they were far below Regina's usual standard so it was impressive she hadn't complained about them in so long. Maybe comfy clothes were becoming a little more appealing to her now she'd had the chance to try them out properly.

David looked at them a little apologetically. "I'm trying to be a cool dad so I'll choose to ignore your red faces. For Regina to blush it must be pretty bad."

"You don't have to be a cool dad." Emma gave him a soft smile. "You're Prince Charming, it doesn't get much cooler."

David gave her a grateful nod. "Can I talk to you tonight?" He asked Emma. "We've hardly spoken the whole time here and I'd like to catch up." He suggested kindly.

"Sure." Emma smiled. "I'm sure we could find some time, it's not like I can really go anywhere." She gestured to her arm.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I'm gonna go get Henry, he seems a little apprehensive to come back in, says he did something wrong."

"He did." Regina responded with a look of amusement. "But we're not going to bite his head off. He can come and sit in here if he wants to." She said. Emma nodded in agreement.

David went out of the room and disappeared for a few minutes. He returned with his arm around Henry's shoulders. "See, look how cosy they look, they're not going to kill you." He jokily tried to reassure him. He didn't know what he had done but it must have been pretty bad for him to be physically avoiding both of his mothers.

Emma looked at him sternly. She was still not impressed with what he'd done. She didn't want to shout at him but she wanted to stop him from doing it again. Regina must have been having similar thoughts.

"Henry, come here," she instructed.

Henry looked at David sheepishly and then moved away from his grasp. He stood in front of them, waiting for his verbal reprimand.

Regina shuffled away from Emma to make herself look stern and less of a pushover. There were times to look formal and she felt like this was definitely one of them even if she was wearing pyjamas. "Henry there are topics that stay within family walls and topics that are okay to leave them."

Henry nodded. "A little irritated that he was being patronised. He'd only told Belle because he wanted to see their reactions. He hadn't been having that much fun lately and tried to gain some entertainment for himself. He regretted it afterwards though knowing how annoyed they'd be. Emma wasn't even that close with Belle. They were hardly friends, this friendship had only birthed because of the situation they were in. They hardly knew each other.

With a nod from Regina, Emma continued for her. "It's okay to talk to people not in your family about things you've been up to and the normal things you'd talk about. It's not okay to talk about embarrassing things without the other person's permission or inappropriate things that boys your age shouldn't even know about." She explained.

"Fine, I get it. So 1. Keep family secrets, 2. Don't talk about sex with anyone." He summarised in a smartass way.

"Ughh!" Emma sighed exasperatedly. "I love you to bits but you drive me crazy sometimes. You know exactly what we mean."

"Remember the other thing as well." Regina added. "No more sexual references or suggestive comments ok. It's odd that someone of your age is even doing that."

David looked at them with surprise. This was awkward. He had no idea Henry was in trouble about this topic. Maybe this needed a male touch?

"Henry." David put a hand on his shoulder. Henry looked up at him. "Listen to what they're saying and if you genuinely have any questions that you don't feel comfortable talking to them about, you can ask me if you'd like. Always think of your mom's as a first option though. I'm sure they have your answers too."

Henry was blushing now. David felt sorry for him. Emma found it sweet and Regina felt a little disturbed that this stage of conversation was happening so soon. She thought it would be another three years at least...

"Yeah kid, it's fine if you have questions about that stuff. We're happy to answer them, just not when it's about us."

David gave an unimpressed expression. "You've been doing that?" He confronted Henry. "Yeah, don't do that. That's weird. Just let everyone get on with what they're doing and I'm sure they'll let you get on with it too in five years when you desperately want them to. You could save yourself a bit of trouble early on here." He advised him.

Henry nodded, still blushing. It was just getting worse and worse for him. At least Mary Margaret hadn't seen also, he'd thought to himself.

At that perfect moment Mary Margaret entered the living room carrying a particularly large phallus shaped cucumber in her hand saying, "I was thinking of making salad for lunch. Who wants some of this massive cucumber. It was the biggest one in the shop."

"Must get all the girls." Emma muttered. David and Regina heard and both laughed.

Henry's face flushed as he saw the cucumber, Mary Margaret's tight grip on it and her expectant and a little confused look. "What?" She asked as they all looked at Henry.

"Ah!" Henry ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"That'll teach him not to phone gossip again." Regina smiled.

"What did I do?" Mary Margaret questioned with a bewildered expression.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it:)


	22. Hoping

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

The next couple of days brought them torrential rain. It was hammering against the windows, a contrast to the quiet indoor. Everyone was tired. Their time there had dragged out and even if they didn't want it at first they'd had their break from Storybrooke. Now they were ready to go back.

Patrick had called the previous day and said he was returning that day, _unarmed_. Nobody had laughed. Emma felt quite sorry for Patrick, he was always a lovely boy as child and he was probably a lovely man, he just didn't exactly make the right first impression. Emma thought that if she hadn't have already known him then Regina would have likely tried to kill him more than once by now.

Patrick was fairly average looking; he had a medium build, was fairly tanned and to some he may have been seen as attractive but certainly not in this household. There was nothing but hate towards that man here. Henry was the only one starting to warm up to him though even he still looked a little apprehensive.

Patrick Swan also hadn't stopped apologising since he'd been there and that was starting to deeply irritate Emma. She didn't really feel like soothing his guilty conscience every minute of the day so she just ignored him when he said it sometimes.

It was late afternoon that day when he arrived and to everyone's further displeasure, he brought his wife. They were sick to death of him invading the nice household they'd made for themselves and now he was bringing his wife over too? It may technically be his manor but for now and the immediate future it was theirs.

As they'd approached them Regina had stared the woman up and down looking unimpressed. Regina had smartened up today wearing a black pencil skirt, tights and a white patterned shirt. Probably once belonging to Patrick's mother.

Emma was still in a pyjama combo. A different pair at least. Regina had been helping her get changed and had even helped her have a bath. It was fiddly but a nice experience in the end. Mary Margaret had offered but she felt like Regina would be the easier option as she'd seen her naked before.

Regina had helped her gently and carefully and had the professionalism of a nurse while doing it. Emma was surprised and impressed. Usually Emma naked meant only one thing to her.

The woman had introduced herself as 'Ren' which Regina was pretty sure was a boy's name. She had brown hair, a skinny waist and was annoyingly pretty. The most irritating part was that she was lovely. She was trying so hard to hate Patrick for what he did and now he had brought a human angel with him too. It was getting harder and harder to deflect his pleasantries and apologies for everyone. Luckily they only stayed a couple of hours that day before they returned home.

Regina was currently sat at the dining table, her apparent aunt (she still hadn't quite come to terms with it) Erin Liberty was sitting across the table from her. Since she had a car and they didn't, she'd decided to come over to Regina for her session. Their sessions were quite similar to the old ones but Regina always felt a need to hold a little more back than she had before. She regretted even telling her about Leopold and everything in the first session. If she could she would have taken it back. She was sick of people giving her sympathy and she didn't want Lady Liberty to join that group as well. Erin was a nice grasp on sanity. Luckily so far they hadn't even spoken about it. It was just after lunch time and the rain still hadn't eased off.

"How is Emma?" Erin asked with genuine concern. She'd been shocked and panicked when she'd heard what had happened. She'd visited them the following day with candy as a get well soon statement. She knew Emma loved her sugary treats.

"She's doing okay. She doesn't make much of a fuss and she's just trying to ignore it really."

"Do you think that's the right thing for her to do?"

"In moderation yes. Also it's not like she's lacking rest, she falls asleep after a couple of hours of only just being awake. Her body is trying very hard to heal. The nurse that comes around said that that should only last a few more days and then she should be able to stay awake for most of the day."

"Well that's a positive. Has your relationship with her been strained at all by this?"

Regina shook her head. "I had a little initial shock… as did her mother but I'm over that now. I've been doing my best to take care of her just as well as she took care of me before. She was amazing before and I've thankfully been given the chance to repay the favour."

"Don't be too strenuous I think she just appreciates you being there, sitting with her, making her less bored. You don't have to become her doctor, they get paid for that."

Regina nodded. "I'll do my best within moderation." She concluded.

"That sounds about right. Now tell me about you. You said you were shaken after what happened, would you like to elaborate?"

"I was just shocked. Before I knew she'd been hit in the arm there were a few seconds when I thought she could be dead, that I could have lost her forever right then. I mean who fires a shot in the dark? There could have been a child in the room for all he knew." Regina said frustratedly.

"I think he just panicked. Has there been any legal action involved?"

"No, Emma doesn't want him to be prosecuted. He's probably within his rights anyway, this is his house and we never got permission to be here. We fell through a portal here, we didn't get much choice."

"I see. What are your means for getting back?"

"We don't have them yet. We don't even know where we are or what state we are in."

"Well I can help you with that."

* * *

"Emma do you have a spare couple of minutes?" David asked as he entered Emma's bedroom.

Emma looked up at him and nodded, urging him to enter. She put down the book she had half-heartedly been trying to read with one hand and placed it on the nightstand.

"We never got to talk before." He said as he ran his hand back through his hair. He looked really tired.

"Why do you look so tired?" Emma asked as she patted the top of the cover next to her, urging him to sit down.

"Apparently parenting requires lots of worrying." He shrugged as he sat down above the duvet. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a grey jumper.

"You've been worrying about me?" Emma asked with surprise.

"Yes of course I have. Snow may be a more hands on parent than myself but I worry a lot about you too."

Emma felt quite touched by that. "But you look exhausted."

"My daughter got shot." He simply stated.

"Please don't worry about me, I'm fine and it hardly even hurts." She tried to reassure him.

"I can't just switch it off." He smiled. "But I'm glad you're feeling a bit better."

Emma nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. David extended his legs and rested his hands together on his thighs. "So tell me about Regina."

"What?" Emma smiled.

"You know, just tell me how it's going. What's she like with you?"

"What are you trying to do here?" Emma smirked.

"I'm trying to be a dad! Give me a chance here!" He laughed.

"Fine, fine." Emma chuckled. "You've known her decades longer than me but yeah sure, I'll tell you about Regina. She's caring and I think she looks cute quite often even when she doesn't want to be."

David nodded along, taking all this on board.

"She's a good kisser." Emma shrugged. "She's good at everything in that department really."

"No, nope. Stop." David put his hands up. "I've already heard enough about that kind of stuff over your loud arguments with Mary Margaret. I got the horrible picture back then..." He told her.

"I wasn't going into any more detail than that but sure." Emma smiled. "How are things with... mom?" This conversation was so weird for them but rather enjoyable.

"Your mother is good. She keeps me up at night as she worries about you, Regina and Henry but apart from that I think she's doing okay."

"Does she worry a lot about Regina?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." He said exasperatedly. "Nearly as much as you. I think she's started seeing her as another daughter or has rekindled that old step-mom love. Whatever it is something has changed and it's clear she cares about her a lot too."

"Yeah I noticed that." Emma responded. "They've had a few long talks now over our time here and I think things are shifting. This might be what they needed to properly settle all this. An escape from everyone else's opinions encouraging her to hate Regina more than she probably did."

David nodded. "Despite Regina's awful condition when we first got here and your bullet wound maybe this place has been good for us after all."

Emma nodded and smiled. "Now there's a sentence. I'm surprised you found the silver lining in that."

"Yes. We've had an interesting few weeks. I'm glad Regina is better and that you're starting to heal too. Maybe we can have a whole week without anyone getting seriously hurt now." He joked.

Emma nodded. "You're speaking quite nicely of Regina. Do you not still hate her?"

David thought about it for a moment. "I have the dated resentment for her that will probably never go away but that is nothing to do with you and I'm happy for your relationship. She has changed a lot since we got here, definitely for the better and I think she needs you. You guys need each other."

"That's sweet." Emma commented.

"I think you two are a good match."

"Do you care that she's a girl?"

"No, not at all. I never really liked Neal anyway." David said truthfully.

Emma smiled. "He's Peter Pan's grandson you know. Belle told me they all went to Neverland and fought him and the lost boys. It took a while but they won. Belle said they all got a few scrapes and bruises in the process, I don't know if that's an understatement. I guess we'll find out when we get back."

"How are we getting back?"

* * *

"We're in Maine?" Regina asked with astonishment.

"Yes. I guess this is the state where all the mythical creatures get dropped off." Erin chuckled.

"Apparently so." Regina raised her eyebrows. "This is so easy. I could probably use my magic to transport us all back there in an instant.

"That's great." Erin said though her smile didn't really reach her eyes.

Regina noticed this and frowned a little. "You could come with us if you would want to."

Erin raised her eyebrows. "I don't think I could. I have too much of a life here. If we're in the same state then I could certainly come and visit you." She suggested.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Henry likes you and I think Emma has grown quite fond of you too. I'm sure they'd be very happy to hear that."

"Wonderful." Erin smiled.

"We would love to come and visit you too. Despite everything that has happened I think everyone has grown to love this place. It's cosy and surprisingly it seems to have brought us all closer together. We could come here for holiday's maybe."

"Yes!" Erin said enthusiastically. "I'd love to keep in contact with you Regina. I've enjoyed the few weeks I've gotten to know you. It's been truly wonderful meeting you all. We don't get many new faces here."

"We don't in Storybrooke either. It breaks all those magical rules."

"Yes, I can see why it would be like that. I've left here before and lost my magic but I simply gained it again upon my return. There was no permanent damage."

"That's good. And it's been lovely meeting you too. I didn't think I had any family members left. And about the things I said in my first session with you. I hope that doesn't influence what you think of me." Regina said a little nervously.

Erin remembered what she told her. "No dear, of course not. I see you for who you are now. None of your past should define you."

"I think that's a very good principle." She nodded appreciatively.

"It's especially useful considering where we're all from."

Regina nodded.

"You look tired." Erin observed.

"I am. I think everyone is. Everything is all starting to catch up with us now."

"It appears so. How are you feeling physically? A week ago you nearly died on us..."

"I'm fine. Emma's the one we need to look after."

"Don't forget your own needs though. If you have even a hint of pain in your ribs where it was before or anywhere else you need to tell Emma or Mary Margaret. Don't keep it to yourself, otherwise it might escalate like last time."

"I know, I know. Stop being such a mom."

"Aunty is quite close to a mom." She shrugged with a smile.

* * *

David crossed his legs on the bed. He and Emma were still talking The topic of conversation had moved back to Regina again.

"So do you love her?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well I guess that settles it then."

"Settles what?"

"Nevermind." He smiled.

"What-" she stopped talking as Henry came in. "Hey kid."

"Hi mom. Hi David." He walked over to them.

"I think you should call him grandpa." Emma smirked.

"I told him not to do that. I don't look old enough to be a grandpa."

"Yes but you are technically old enough. You guys are meant to like fifty something."

"Oh if you wanna talk numbers, Regina-"

"Stop right there." Regina instructed from the doorway with a smirk. Henry climbed onto the bed and under the covers with Emma. Henry noticed that Erin was standing behind Regina.

"Erin!" He outburst happily. Emma and David also smiled to her as Regina walked over. David got off the bed and sat on one of the armchairs in the bedroom instead that was beside Emma anyway. Regina sat down on the bed next to Henry and pulled the covers over her legs also.

Erin awkwardly hovered for a moment, not knowing where to sit.

"Sit where you want." Emma smiled. "Bed, arm chairs, there's a sofa over there." She pointed to a sofa on the other side. Erin chose the armchair fairly near David's.

Once she was settled Erin looked around the room. Regina was right everyone did look exhausted. "How are you doing Emma?" She asked the saviour.

Emma looked at her sleepily. "I'm fine. The bandages are meant to be changed right now, the nurse is late."

"What's her name?"

"Kathryn something." Emma responded, not really remembering as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and she was about ready for another nap. The numb pain and the unprovoked exhaustion sent her to sleep constantly. She wanted to stay awake now though, she liked spending time with people. It was bad enough falling asleep when she wanted to spend time with Regina, but with three extra people in the room it would be even more of a loss.

"Kathryn Black?"

"Yeah, that rings a bell."

"She's a lovely girl. Used to be a fairy back in the old world. Went into nursing as she felt it was the closest thing to her old profession." Erin said fondly.

"If you're not from the Enchanted Forest then does that mean there are lots more of those places or just yours?" Henry spoke up.

Erin listened carefully. "I believe there are three altogether." She replied.

Everyone was surprised, they hadn't thought of that before. They always imagined the Enchanted Forest was the only one. Maybe Erin was wrong too, there could be even more. What if there was an Enchanted Desert out there or something? The possibilities made Henry's eyes widen and his imagination soar.

"I have a question for you." Erin looked at Emma and Regina. "It's probably not even the same here and in Storybrooke but here the clocks didn't move for twenty eight years and nobody aged at all in that time. Then suddenly it started a couple of years ago and everyone started to age again. Do you guys have any idea what that's about?" She asked curiously.

David, Regina and Henry smiled knowingly. Emma nodded. "Oh that's why you look so young." She commented. Erin gave her a smile of appreciation.

Regina sat up further and began to explain it. "When I cast the curse, everyone from the Enchanted Forest got brought here; I guess that means the other two places got transported as well. Everyone lost the memories of their old identities except myself and a couple of others. The day I cast the curse was the day Emma was born. Twenty eight years later Henry brought Emma to Storybrooke when he ran away. She stayed the night and that's when the clocks started ticking. Time continued as she starting to break the curse partly just by being here. Henry had a book with everyone's identities in it and he believed they were true. He could see all the resemblances. Eventually the curse was properly broken and everyone remembered who they were and who I was."

"They can't have been your biggest fans then."

"No. David here and Mary Margaret were probably my biggest haters. Emma built up her hate for me as we fought over our son and we had a couple of showdowns..." Regina told her, she smiled a little fondly. "Then things just shifted over time, little things happened and we seemed to hate each other a little less. Then I grew quite fond of her and you know the rest really." Regina shrugged.

Henry smiled and cuddled up to her. Regina wrapped her arm around him. David nodded, confirming the story as he had seen all of it take place.

"I understand what you meant by not love at first sight now." Erin smiled, "but it looks like you two are finally getting your happily ever after.

Emma smiled and looked at Regina lovingly. "Yes. I guess we are."

* * *

:)


End file.
